Payback
by lonnii renae
Summary: 10 months after the life shattering event, Fitz and Olivia finally meet up at the white house. Sparks fly but maybe not the ones that they want. :::based of the promo for scandal 214 aka WTF lol:::
1. I'm Sorry Mr President

_in dedication to my newest follower and equally as crazy as I am scandal sister XariGrey please don't kill me later. _

_:::silence:::_

_:::breathing:::_

_:::a sigh:::_

_Mr. President, _

_I'm sure you don't want to hear from me but I just had to talk to you before...before I...I just had to fix...I couldn't continue without telling you...I'm sorry this happened. I didn't mean for it to happen or for you to find out this way. Just before you delete, please listen to me. I want to tell you a story._

_Once upon a time, there was a group of powerful people who got together to ensure that an event would happen. _

_You have a man who stood to receive a record amount of money. A man who stood to gain the approval of his pipeline project. A man who wanted a president in his back pocket. A man who now has unlimited access to the white house._

_You have a woman who wanted to be a supreme court justice. A woman who perjured herself during her confirmation to the supreme court to get that spot. A woman who sat on the supreme court until her death and to this day receives the respect she wanted when anyone speaks of her. _

_You have another man who has told you himself that he in it for the thrill of the chase. He is in it for the power and the prestige. He is in it for the dirty side of politics. A man who is Chief of Staff now._

_You have Mellie, a woman who makes it known to anyone one she can halfway trust that she would screw any one out of anything to get what she wants. A woman who will tell anyone who listens of her political ambition. A woman who now schmoozes with politicians everyday and is The First Lady._

_And then you have the last member. A woman who...A woman who you thought you COULD TRUST! A woman who messed up. A woman who went against her gut for once and went with her heart. A woman who fell in love with an incredible guy. A woman who not only ran herself into the ground for her candidate but for the man she loved. A woman who is flawed. A woman who let her heart overload her gut. A woman who was pressured everyday to answer yes to a question that would change the lives of an entire country. _

_As the month turned into weeks, weeks into days, days into hours, she always answered no. But in the midnight hour on the last day, after Mr. Thrill of the Chase bullied her into it and after she realized that this was all her fault anyway, she went into fixer mode. _

_If she had stayed objective, we would not have this animosity between us. I failed you. I failed not only you but your whole campaign. I failed Mellie and Cyrus and Hollis and Verna and your entire staff. I failed everyone that campaigned for you and everyone that believed in you. I failed all of them. But the thing that hurt me the most, was hurting you. And I get it. You hate me. You don't trust me. You want nothing to do with me. I failed you with the election, I failed you when I left the white house during your State of the Union Speech, and now when I didn't tell you about all of this. I get it. Three strikes and I'm out. And I'm okay with that. Just...know that I still believe in you. You have what it takes. I wish the best for the rest of your tenure and for re-election. I'm so sorry. And I truly lov...Goodbye Mr. President. _

Fitz stared at his cell phone and sighed. He poured a full glass of scotch and downed it within seconds. Like his Dad always said, if you didn't have real courage, there was always liquid courage. He dialed the number that he had committed to memory. The phone ringed as he got more comfortable in his chair. He propped his feet up on the desk and eyed the oval. They had a lot of good times in here. One of this very desk.

Hello?

I need you.

Excuse me, Mr. President?

I need you here now. Things have changed and I know you. You knew this was happening and you did nothing to stop it. So get here now.

I don't know if that's a good idea.

I didn't ask you to...just get here Cyrus. I need her new number.

Yes Sir.

* * *

The annoying knocking on the door was starting to grate her nerves. The knocking had been going on for at least ten minutes. And whoever the person was, they were not letting up. Olivia slid out of the bed unknowingly tugging at her boy shorts. If there was a problem at the office, why had they not just called her phone. She picked it up seeing it was dead. She slipped the charging case on and flipped the switch. That was quite possibly the best thing she ever bought for her phone. Olivia started flipping through missed calls and emails as she walked to the door and the increasing loud knocking. Not even looking through the peephole, she opened the door,

WHAT?!

Ms. Pope.

I'm not...what do you want?

It's not what I want.

Tom, get on your phone and tell him no.

I have strict orders, ma'am.

And so do I.

Ms. Pope please don't make me do what he wants me to do if you don't come willingly.

And what's that Tom?

"I am to," Tom pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket, and starts to read "walk pass you, get your keys and purse from the small round table to the right of the door, go into your closet grabbing a pair of pants that is on the far left wall, a blouse that is on the right side by the door and a pair of pumps on the floor or some maybe be located under the tv stand, she gets a little lazy, throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here if you still do not comply."

You would never Ever consider doing that.

Tom raised his eyebrow and stared Olivia in the eye.

"Give me ten minutes."

"Make it five."

* * *

Tom dropped Olivia off at the side entrance, telling her that _he_ was waiting for her in the oval.She walked through the hallways of the white house trying to look unaffected by her surroundings. It had been 10 months and the learning of a huge secret happened since she been here last. The last time she was here, Fi-_he_ begged her to wait for him. He begged her to trust in him and wait for him. She told him, she would think about it. What else was she suppose to say? 'Sure Fitz. I will wait for you. But I will also wait for the shit to hit the fan about this election rigging scandal thing that I'm involved in. But yea, if I don't go to jail, I'll wait for you.' That just wouldn't have worked. Suddenly, her body was pulled violently, her neck almost whiplashed.

Her hip and butt banged against the counter against the far wall. It was slightly dark in the room but with just enough light to make out what was about five feet in front of her which at the current moment, was nothing.

"Why did you do that?"

She didn't have to ask who was speaking to her. That voice haunted her every night in her dreams and during almost everything else. "I don't know what you are referring to."

"You've done that much you don't know how to respond? You're that morally bankrupt, you don't know what infraction I'm talking about."

"When it comes to you Mr. President, my gut is broken sometimes."

"Sometimes. pshh. Most of the time. All of the time."

"I said I was sorry. You know I am."

"Sure you are. Of course you are. I bet you are. Why did you do it?"

"I tried to fix what I messed up. I'm not morally bankrupt. I was trying to restore the the pride you had for me. I tried to fix what I screwed up."

"You tried to fix what you messed up. You gut is broken. How do you fix this?" Fitz said stepping into her personal space. She gasped as his sudden intrusion frightened her.

"What does you gut tell you now? What is it telling you?" Fitz asked as his lips brushed against Olivia's neck. He sucked her ear in between his lips and lightly licked them. His hands slinked up her thigh, over her butt with a rough squeeze, moving to her back.

He let go of her ear with a pop and went to work on her neck again. His hand ran all over her body, grabbing and squeezing, caressing and holding different body parts.

"What is your gut telling you?"

Olivia let out a groan as Fitz's tongue ran over her sweet spot behind her ear. "Uh please."

"Please what? Is that what you gut tell you? To beg for it? Is it saying please?"

The domineering, commanding voice pulled her more into him. She wanted him and more than ever. More than she ever did on the night that she spent with-

"Is this what you want?" Fitz asked as his hands traveled to the zipper on Olivia's pants.

"Yes." Olivia groaned. She was never one to be forward and so open but if this time away from Fitz taught her anything, it was to be more open and honest to Fitz.

Fitz stepped back glancing over Olivia's panting body, "I wouldn't what you gut broken if we continued so I guess we will stop." Fitz said stepping away.

"What?" Olivia barely huffed out.

"You don't get to come here and think we are all better. What makes you think I would even want to be with you again? Because I sent for you? Because I made sure we where in a room with no cameras? No matter how much my body and heart wants you, my common sense tells me to leave you alone. I believed in you. I trusted you. You knew my fears and you played them in your favor. You used my fears for you and the rest of the group from hell's gain. You all used me. So I'm going to use you all. Verna has already paid in full. Hollis has paid up. He wasn't to happen but hey he will live. Cyrus and Mellie have their chance coming soon. They didn't like it either but I guess no one likes getting blackmailed. But you, you my precious, my Sweet Baby will be the gift that keeps on giving. We may not have talked in the past 10 months but that was because I couldn't stomach the thought of you in my presence. But know, my needs have overpowered my hatred. So you will be around the white house a lot more now. Most earlier morning, late nights," his eyes swept over Olivia's body, "very late nights. Is that understood, Ms. Pope?

"No."

"What?"

"I will be available to you because I really want you to understand I am sorry. And if you treating me like the mi- mistress you want me to be gets you over your angry, I am all for it. You are mad now but your anger will subside. But No."

"No what? What are you talking about Ms. Pope?"

"It's Mrs. Davis now. Has been for three months."

**Oh God. I can't believed I typed this. If I'm honest with myself, I want this arrangement to come to fruition but not the whole Mrs. Davis part. I think I might jump from my cliff. But when the writing muse sends you over a cliff, you go. So I hope I don't have anyone pitchforking and lighting torches for me. yea lol look me up on twitter lonnii_renae please feel free to leave the hatred in a review I will understand. :)**


	2. Steal, Destroy and Kill

**_How awesome are gladiators?! i wish I could hug and kiss all of yall. even the girls ^_^ lol not in a fitz/olivia type of way in a fitz/mellie way but with respect lol thanks to all of my readers and ALL of my reviewers. you guys are the best *tear tear* lol_**

**_now Q and A :)_**

**_ -MeridianDreams: crazy fitz is going to be amazing to see and trust me I can't wait either!_**

**_ Da Princes and Me's: idk about pulling a shonda but i will take the complement. we all know how shonda makes you want to kill yourself then revive yourself within the span of ten minutes lol_**

**_ -Kelsey: you are one of the reason there is even a part two_**

**_ -Random Guest (lol) you face -_- lol i died when i read it! you are also another reason there is a part two_**

**_ -Chocolate1: lolzzz im sure fitz's face was priceless lol_**

**_ 82: i so went there and im glad you did not kill me because of it!_**

**_ -Olitzia4EVR: what is the hot hell?! you are a fan of tangela as well huh? :)_**

**_ -Kimmykat00: i hope you enjoy what was next_**

**_ -IslandGurl90: fitz grew a pair and the just keep getting bigger lol_**

**_ -GHJaSam4Ever: i take i you are a jason/sam shipper I used to be one too. fitz is not very nice these days. _**

**_ -Clio1792: Don't worry. #ItsHandled :)_**

**_Okay, On to the story Enjoy!_**

The heavy breathing lay lingered in the room. Even with the animosity and hatred, shame and disappointment, they still breathed in sync. They still thought in sync. They still existed in sync. The room was heavily charged with the smell of sex and anger and embarrassment. If the country's Forefathers would have known the 46th President would use one of the nine bedroom in the white house for his extra-martial affairs, they would have burned it down themselves. It took some shifting and a little Presidential persuasion but the Abe Lincoln room and hallway didn't have any cameras and the only person allowed on that side of the residence was Tom.

"Fitz-"

"No."

"But there will be questions."

"Do your job."

"Edison is-"

"What's the rule for that?"

"I'm sorry. _People_ are beginning to ask questions."

"Don't you worry your pretty little _fixer_ head about that. You have attempted to fix enough. I will handle it."

"So you're going to talk to my husband about us-"

"Rule."

Olivia violently expelled air from her swollen well kissed lips. "Are you going to talk to _him_ about this? I don't see how that will work."

"Look, contrary to popular belief between DC5 or Defiance County 5 or Illuminati or Thieves-in-a-Pod or whatever the hell code name you all came up with, I am capable of keeping scandals at bay. I can take care of myself and my needs."

"Apparently you can't." Olivia said to herself.

Fitz turned toward Olivia pulling her face toward his. "DO. NOT. PUSH. ME. OLIVIA. You won't like what you find."

Olivia's eyes shifted from his left eye to his right eye. There was a cloud of something in them. Something she had never seen. Some dark and devilish, something that made her trust his statement of not pushing him. Utter hatred and devilish intent. That what it was. She had seen it plenty of times in the eyes of Cyrus and Mellie and Verna and Hollis. Hey eyebrows furrowed before she looked away.

He could see the hurt in her face. For the past three months, she came whenever Tom was sent to get her. She even prepare before hand some nights. Tom told him she would already have her overnight bag packed. Tom never spoke of Edison but had confirmed that he was home sometimes he arrived. Tom could hear Edison and Olivia argue in hushed whispers about late night visitors. Of course Olivia had not clued Edison in on their arrangement. What man would want to be with a woman who admitted to cheating on her husband with another married man? A woman who was married but also the mistress. It's rather sad, a little pathetic.

Fitz glanced toward Olivia out of the corner of his eyes. She current was laying on her back, in the same position he left her. She left the covers bunched around her waist, her arms at her side, still huffing air into her lungs. Fitz feathered his fingers over her wrist as she slipped her eyes closed. He could see the pain and longing in her face. She tried to mask it but she always had a bad poker face with him. She still waited him. And he wanted her. But she made the stupid, stupid decision to rig the president election. How could he ever trust her again? How could he open himself to someone who would stoop so long to get things done. Who would steal, destroy and kill for what they wanted?

But had he not done the same she did? He stole her away from her husband. He stole her dignity, he destroyed her pride and self-worth. He killed her every time he under-minded her or spout off some venomous remarks about her. The exact same thing he accused of her doing to him, he had done to her just in different ways. The exact reason he gave to not trust her, he was guilty of the same crimes. How could she trust and want him still? Even after all he had done.

* * *

Fitz's eyes slipped closed just as Olivia's opened. His breath was light with a slight snore. She poked his side but he didn't move. She tickled him on the back side of his arm. It would have been no way to keep up the ruse of being sleep if he was faking it. But to her surprise, the snoring continued. She sunk deeper into the mattress. She pulled the comforter down to about mid stomach. He always had the habit of falling asleep with the cover up to his neck then kick the comforter off the bed in the mid of the night because he was hot. Effectively freezing her nearly to death. She had caught on to the problem around the six night into their arrangement. Arrangement. Is that what their love had boiled down to? An arrangement? A contract? Blackmail? She huffed out a painful sigh.

"I'm so sorry Fitz. I never meant for any of this to happen. I remember when I use to love you but then I left. I used and abused you terribly. And now I see the look of pain on my face instead of yours. I see the look I used to see when we would random cross paths. Or when Mellie would throw us into each other's paths.

I know we...you have a rule where I'm not suppose to utter his name in your presence but why is that? Does it hurt you that I married him? Does it remind you of the plans we made after we stayed up all night after making love on the trail? Does the stab of knowing I belong to another man sting as much as the title of mistress that you have forced upon me hurt? I guess I'll never know. Sometimes I wonder if I'm dumb. I wonder if I am just some clueless bimbo who let her heart overload her damn sense. It feels like it sometimes. When you discard me after our...our meetings. When you look at me in utter disgust and contempt. I never knew you could hold such feelings toward me. Why does it hurt so bad? Sometimes I can close my eyes and just imagine a light caress or you lip sliding against my before you suck them into a kiss. I feel you tongue run over bottom lip right before you sink into me ever so slowly and lightly. But then I'm usually pulled out of that by the harshness and rough thrust that you deal to me. I hurt you and I understand you have pain on top of pain but why? Mellie did the same as I did. She rigged the same election as I did but in yet she is practically skipping through the halls. Cyrus did the same thing as me, Cyrus smiles through the halls and does his job when no ill or malice feelings expressed on his face. Hollis still has a free ticket to walk anywhere in the white house he pleases. Hell if he wanted to sit in the chair across from us right now, you wouldn't object. They go on with their life while I'm stuck paying for everyone's sins. I'm no martyr. I'm not anyone's messiah. But I guess I have no say in this. Just like the night you told me to go to my room and I didn't, I knew what my consequences were when I entered into this agreement. But I never knew it would hurt this much. I thought I was the mistress before but I guess I know the true meaning of mistress now, huh?"

There was no answer. It was a rhetorical question that was ending a rambling rant. A rant that she, Olivia Pope didn't have the balls to say to him while wake. She loved him to much it fight. The fight started to chip away when the election rigging came to light. But it fell away the moment she knew Fitz knew of her crimes. The moment he pulled her in that God forsaken closet.

She ran her fingers over his slightly curly hairy chest. She closed her eyes and her fingers feathered across his abs. She wanted to commit every inch of his body to memory and this night, his chest and stomach were her focal points. She didn't know when he would tire of her and throw her out on her ass or come up with something new for her to do instead. She didn't know how much of her borrowed time with him was left so she made the most of it all. Even the hate fucking. Because one day, she wouldn't have even that.

After she could close her eyes and still find all of the indentures on his chest and abs, she just laid and watched him sleep. It was almost 4 am now. It was time to start getting herself together and start the façade of visiting Cyrus about something or another or just sneaking out undetected. She lightly pushed the covers, bumping into Fitz easing out of bed when an arm reached out accompanying a growl.

"Where are you going?" Fitz asked sleepily.

"It's almost 4 am. It's time for me to start getting my stuff together and leaving." Olivia answered still in a half sitting, half laying position.

"Stay with me."

Olivia huffed, nostrils flaring as she held her tears back. "What?"

"Don't leave me again Sweet Baby. Stay with me. Please don't leave me."

"I don't know if that's a smart idea. What about the press corps and Mellie and-"

"No excuse is getting you out of my arms." Fitz said fighting his sleep.

Olivia knew he would hate himself in the morning. That's if he even remembered this conversation in the morning. She knew he would be furious and like a mad bull on a rampage. But she couldn't find it in her to fight him. Just like the past three months, she had basically laid down and died for him. Why change that now? She laid back down on her back stiffly. But that changed. Fitz sat up blinking the sleep away.

"Livvy?"

"Hmm?" Olivia answered thick with a cry in her throat.

He said nothing just laid back down and pulled her into his arms. Pulling her body and molding it perfectly against his. It felt so right but it was all so wrong.

The fire is damn near visible. The fire is damn near smellable. The fire is real.

The desire is noticeable. The desire is tangible. The desire will never be fully achievable.

And that's what pained them both.

**_***song on repeat 'Fire and Desire' by Rick James and Teena Marie toward the end.*** okay so there is the next chapter. I really had no intention of having a part two. It was suppose to be a one-shot but i saw the response I got from it. not sure what is endgame at the moment kinda depends on the reviews. but once again thank yall so much!_**


	3. You're forgetting to breath

_**A/N: once again, I post the story and y'all show up! #StandUpGladiators! the reader count and reviewer count has taken me by surprise! i so enjoy get the little emails on my phone and reading the reviews. I know a lot of y'all are wonder WTF is up with Liv. this isn't her. well just wait :) hee hee just wait. **_

_**Q and a Time :) :) :) **_

_** Olitzia4EVR- how does she get away with it? you will see soon :)**_

_** Mschessplayer- she has died a little lol and yes revenge Fitz...*swoon***_

_** chocolate1- :) ohh my gosh! such juicy stuff **_

_** Stacie- no need to duck. stand tall with me lol**_

_** MsAttitude14- thank you so much! and two snaps back at you *snap snap***_

_** Guest- hate fuck! you will see more of that**_

_** Guest2- im trying to throw more stuff in :) **_

_** Majee79- o need to wait any longer. part 3 is here! :)**_

_** IslandGurl90- He heard her talking? hmm that's news to me :)**_

_**this chapter picks up not long after we left off. okay enough babbling, on to the story!**_

* * *

The rose skimmed slightly over the back part of her thigh as she fisted the sheets. The single thorn on the rose made a slight indenture on her skin. It was the best of both worlds: pleasure and pain. The slow tantalizing kisses that covered her shoulder-blades were slowly unraveling her resolve.

"God Fitz!"

"Mmmmm." He growled as he kissed across her back to the other shoulder-blade. The rose still continued its slow and soft trail down past her knee over her calf down to her toes. Fitz kissed back to the center of her back and proceed to kiss down towards her butt. Olivia's body begin to shake with anticipation.

"Fitz, baby please."

Fitz growled again in disapproval. "Don't rush me Livvy." When Fitz kissed all the way down her spine, where her butt started to curve, he took one long lick back up the center of back also running the rose lightly over the damp trail.

Olivia flipped her self over pulling Fitz down to her, "I can't wait. The time is now."

"I serve at the pleasure of MY first lady, my Sweet Baby."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Don't worry about that Sweet Baby, Tom will get the point." Fitz started in on her neck leaving a wet trail in his wake.

The knocks started to get louder. Olivia looked towards the door with worry. "Umm mmm. Focus on me. Focus on us. Focus on this moment. Focus on this one minute." Fitz cooed in Olivia's ear and he thrust slowly into her. Olivia's eyes instance closed while simultaneously rolling to the back of her head. The love that was radiating from them washed away all her sins, all his indiscretions all of their pain and hurt. Nothing could be denied in a moment like this.

"Open you eyes. Open them. Come on Sweet Baby. Look at me."

Olivia opened her eyes and focused in on the view in front of her. Fitz leaned further down placing his forehead on hers still slowly moving in and out of her.

The knocking was back just a smidge louder. "No. Look at me. Focus on me. Give me this one moment. You owe me at least that. Show me the real Livvy."

Olivia rapped her arms around Fitz's neck but not before dragging her nails down his back sure to leave marks. She wanted him to remember their time together. IShe wanted him to remember that for one minute, he was Fitz and she was his Livvy again. And they weren't bogged down with the pain of their past.

The knocking on the door became almost unbearable but their focus wasn't on the knocking or the idiot causing the ruckus. Their focus was on each other and their one minute together.

"You have to breathe baby. You're forgetting to breath." Fitz whispered into her neck. He caressed her body as his hand came back up to her shoulder. For some reason, he always was obsessed with that part of her body.

"Baby?"

"Livvy?"

"Olivia?"

"Olivia?"

Olivia's eyes popped opened to Tom hovering over her. She sat up quickly gasping for air. "What-what happened?"

"You must have been sleeping pretty hard today. I tried knocking on the door but you didn't answer me. It took a while of shaking your shoulder to awaken you. Are you okay?"

"Umm, yes. I just had a dream I guess."

"Very well. The president request your company before you leave for work."

Olivia peaked at the clock, seeing 8:46 am, she cursed and hopped to her feet. "Damn it. I'm late. Tom can you-"

"He already took care of it. It's in the oval awaiting your arrival."

"You can't just sneak me a bite out of the oval then sneak me out of this place. Edison is going to start asking questions."

"Ms Pope, I like my job." Tom answered chuckling.

She laughed with him. "Company man."

Tom smiled shrugging his shoulders walking out the room. 'I'll be outside waiting."

Thirty minutes later, Olivia was walking into the Oval Office with Tom right behind her. Fitz was sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

"Mr. President, you requested my presence."

Fitz looked up from the paper letting a smile pass across his lips before hardening his face as if he forgot he was mad at her.

"Yes, Ms. Pope I did. What will you be eating this morning?"

"I can't stay."

"Ms. Pope, what are you having?'

Olivia paused for a second looking at him. "I can't stay."

"Ms. Pope I would like to share a breakfast with you. I have eggs with cheese."

"I said I can't stay. By the way, I don't care for eggs anymore. Ate them one night, got sick and haven't had them from that day to this one."

"I'm sorry you were ill. We have cereal, pancakes, bacon, apple juice, orange juice, prune juice if you would like it. I have something to discuss with you.

"Fruit Loops with milk and apple juice. What do you want to talk about?"

"We have some serious business to discuss. Business about your future."

"My future? What could you possibly have to say about my business future? And still once again I can not stay here. I have to go."

"You might want to slow down an ask the specifics.'

"Specifics? Specifics of what?"

"Of you're new job."

Olivia clamped her mouth closed and gritted her teeth. "What 'new' job? I already have one where I am at your beck and call. I don' see how I can have any other job where I am more at your will than I already am."

"Oh, I can think of many, many ways where you can be more...useful and at my will. It involves, whips, chains and handcuffs but I'm a nice guy so I'll settle for a new wardrobe." He said with a boyish grin.

"What? A new wardrobe? What the hell are you talking about Fitz?"

"You're going to be spending a little more time here at the White House in a more professional manner."

Olivia sighed heavily. She should have seen this trick up his sleeve coming. "Okay, fine. I'll let OPA know I'll be starting a consulting job here. Part time as little as possible."

"Yes, you should let them know that you won't always be around."

"What? This is a consulting job I am agreeing."

"Considering it not a consulting job I'm offering, how can accept it? From what I hear Harrison has the big office talk thing going. Did Abby lifted the Cytron software from David before or after she found out what you and Harrison did? I think between Harrison and Abby and lets not forget that really awesome guy named Huck, I think they can handle OPA."

"But I-"

"I'm glad to know you have accepted the position of Communications Director and staying in the guest quarters so you can be 'closer to your job, available to you country and your duty to the President.' It's sure to make press corps salivate at the mouth."

There was a beep then a female voice, "Mr. President, it's now in rotation."

Fitz walked over and pressed the intercom button, "Thank you."

"Right on time." Fitz said grabbing the remote, turning on the tv.

"-was once the Communication Director for the Grant Administration has released to the press, a statement saying she is now back with the administration. She goes on record saying she will take up residence in the guest quarters. 'I want to be closer to my job, available to my country and my duty to the President.' You may remember Pope was the Campaign Director for the Grant's president campaign, assumed the Communication Director position for the administration but left shortly after President Grant took office. She then opened a Crisis Management Firm, Olivia Pope and Associates. Pope then returned briefly to her position to at the White House after the attempted assassination of President Grant. She recently married Senator Davis six months ago in a very private ceremony-"

Olivia grabbed the remote and muted the tv. "You...you released this statement before I even walked in this room."

"I knew you would take the job."

"And why is that? Because you told me too? Because you lay down the law? Because you're the President? Because you _own_ me?

Fitz walked over to Olivia, leaning down to met her face to face. "I released this statement to save your ass. If I am not mistaken, you told me last night people were starting to ask questions that did not concern them. Now you will have a reason to not be at home. You have a reason to not be in his presence. And most of all, you have a reason to spend long, long nights in my bed. So,-" Fitz continued on, "I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning to report to work. I also look forward to seeing you tonight, say 6 pm when you come to set up your office. Your staff will be very happy to see you and they will offer to help you prepare for your first day back. You'll decline and insist they go home. They'll leave about 6:30 or 6:45. My guess is 6:30. You can be quite persuasive. I thought you cared for me. Fooled me, didn't you? I'll show up about 8:30, enough time for you to actually get some work done then we will christen your new desk. Then we will retire for the night. You have a full day ahead of you Ms. Pope. You might want to eat breakfast. And umm you're forgetting to breath."

Olivia clenched her fist and her jaw simultaneously. The fury in her eyes promised to overtake Fitz in it's swirling angry state. The anger that she could unleash on him right now would surly end with her going to jail.

"You...you...God you are infuriating, condescending, unbelievable and a complete asshole."

Fitz smirked, "And the old Olivia is back. I was wondering when the 'Woe is me' and 'Please shoot me and put me out of my misery' Olivia would leave. Nice to know the spitfire is back. It's sexy. You have an hour to waste?"

"Fuck you Fitzgerald." Olivia answered storming out of the Oval.

* * *

Olivia blew pass all the "Welcome Back's" and complements that everyone seemed to try to give her. She was just reaching the door to head outside hen an arm caught hers, pulling her to a stop.

"Ms. Pope, I've been assign duty on you today. I'm here to help. I don't...I know what happened back there. I don't want to give you a hard time. Just let me help."

Olivia pursed her lips, ready to light into Tom like she wished she could to Fitz. "I would like that very much."

They rode in silence from the white house to Olivia's and Edison's house.

"Just give me a moment to change and I'll be right back down."

"Ms. Pope, the President wanted me to give you this."

Olivia opened the box on her lap, a single red rose with a single thorn on it laid in the box. It was real. It really happened.

* * *

_**WTF Fitz! he is growing major balls! oh how i love writing in charge Fitz! lol**_


	4. 10 am That's a personal best

**A/N: Okay so really sorry about the errors! that what I get for writing this story at midnight after work and school lol so i promise to try harder. :) this chapter is very convo heavy. it's important stuff going on. **

**Q and A's :) :) :)**

** chocolate1: twisted is good! don't fight the dark side lol ask fitz! here's you're showdown!**

** laura: thanks! i paid closer attention. as much attention that i could at 5 in the morning.**

** oxford: yass! to everything you type. :) my heart is bleeding for you lol**

** islandgurl90: stay with me! i promise it will get better. it made be a little rough now but it'll be so good later :) ***big payoff coming*****

** ms. attitude14- im in the same boat. i hate and love him too lol**

* * *

The door flew open, slamming just a second later. "We have a problem."

Fitz sighed with contempt. "And what is that? Another kid puked on you again?"

"You. You are the problem, Fitzgerald. I don't know what you have been up too but I will not stand for this."

"Mellie, what are you speaking of now?"

"Where were you last night? Are for that matter, where are you approximately five days out of the month, for the last three when you don't come to bed."

Fitz finally looked up from his paperwork to eye Mellie. A chuckle slipped but soon erupted into a laugh booming through the Oval.

"What is so funny Fitzgerald?" Mellie hissed.

Fitz kept laughing reclining in his chair. He kicked his feet up on the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Mellie whispered.

"I don't know. You tell me, Mellie. Is that something you want to tell me?"

Mellie stared wide-eyed at Fitz before swallowing the lump in her throat, "No." she answered unsure.

"Then I don't have anything to say to you either."

* * *

Olivia rushed through the door glancing at the clock on the wall. It was a little late so Edison should be on the floor. That would only delay an inevitable fight, but at least for now she had a bit of peace and quiet before heading over to OPA.

"10 am. That's a personal best."

"Edison. Good Morning." Olivia greeted her husband.

"It is the morning, whether it is good or not, well that depends according to who you ask."

Olivia turned away from Edison sitting her thing down by the door. She slipped her

gloves off walking through the living room and down the hall to the bedroom.

"Edison."

"10 am. It's the latest you've come in from missing the night before. Glad to know you're alive. Thanks for calling. I wasn't worried about you at all."

"Edison, I had to work." Olivia said sighing as she stepped out of her heels.

Just bending over to slip her shoes off hurt. Who would have known sex can be pleasurable and painful at the same time. And boy was pain making itself known. Her lower back, her calves, her thighs were about as useful as wet toilet paper. She had no upper body strength, mostly from holding so tightly to Fitz throughout the night. Well that and holding onto the headboard to keep from running her fingers through Fitz's hair. In the three months this arrangement had been going on, last night was the first night Fitz headed south. In the past Fitz was always so generous with his tongue but last night, he must have been making up for lost time. She smiled as the tingle ran through her body. Fitz going down on her was a step towards the good side. Another step was holding her after they made love-had sex. He had never done that since all of this started. Fitz was starting to care. He cared before but it was a special type of care than went into those intimate acts.

"What are these scratches on your legs?"

"What scratches?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Why?"

"Baby, you have scratches on your legs." Edison said as he made his way over to Olivia. He lifted her shirt until it was right under her bra. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"I haven't been doing anything. Why are you so concerned with me now? You haven't cared since we got married. Now you want to go all caring husband on me?"

"Excuse me for caring. My wife goes missing all night and she comes back with scratches over her body. That is cause for concern!"

"If I am not concern, than why are you? It's my body and I do with it what I want. Contrary to popular belief, woman still have the say so over her body in Washington DC."

"And it begins again. The chinese wall is back. And to accompany it, is the attitude. I don't know what happened to you last night, but you need to start talking. We are no longer fuck buddies, boyfriend and girlfriend or engaged. We are married and married couples share things with each other. They do not hide secrets from each other. They do not move things around in their favor to get what they want. It is about being a unit, Olivia. It is not just you anymore. It is us!"

"Moving things around to get what I want?" Olivia asked slightly afraid. Did he know? What did he know? Edison was only a pit bull when he had his hands on information.

"Congratulations on your new beginning." Edison said walking away from her.

"Edison..."

"Don't 'Edison' me. You knew what you were doing. You took this job without speaking to me. This is what I'm talking about. You doing things for yourself. Did you even think of the ramifications of you working for the President while married to the Senate Majority Leader? Do you not see the conflict of interest you just created? And that's what the outsiders will say. I'm starting to question you. We have been married half a year. You work all day long, you come home late, then leave because you have an "important" case you have to finish. That's if you even come home. I have spent more time in this house by myself than the time I spend in session. You don't see a problem with that?"

"Edison, believe what you want. You knew what type of person I was when you married me. You knew I was a workaholic. You knew I liked the thrill of the chase. You knew I answered to no one but my damn self. Fuck buddy or not, boyfriend or not, fiancée or not, I am an independent woman. You DO NOT question me." Olivia hissed out before stomping into her closet.

"Olivia, you think you can walk around and do what every the hell you want but that is not how this works. I am your husband and I am trying to talk to you-"

Olivia stepped out of the closet with her hands on her hips, "Look, I have a lot on my plate today. If there is something you want to say, please do it so we can ended this conversation and I can get on with my day."

Edison bit the inside of his jaw, rolling his eyes. "I hope you and President Grant are wearing condoms."


	5. I have a gift for you

**A/N: 4,000 words. oh how I have worked hard on this one. as usual i post early in the am. i had to let thursday's episode digest before i could even think about writing. i hope you all enjoy. shout out to all my followers on here and on twitter and to all the reviewers! over 100 reviews already! man i seriously love all of you. hope i don't upset to many people towards the end. just keep reading i promise you will feel better :)**

**i do not own scandal. and if i did, #closetgate would be an hour-long instead of 1 minute. :)**

**on to the story (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)**

Olivia smiled as her pants dropped to the floor. She stepped out of them, walked over to Edison and kissed him on his cheek. Edison's eyes softened at Olivia's affectionate display. She paused catching his chin in between her pointer finger and thumb.

"Baby, baby, baby. Haven't we been down this road before? And if my memory serves me correctly, it didn't end well for you."

"Why because we got into an argument? Because you said you wouldn't marry me? Because you broke up with me? Apparently things have changed since then. I know you better than before. You are MY wife and no one else's. I told you before I am a man and I don't play games. But you, you're a professional game player. You've had everyone fooled since the campaign trail. Not anymore. I am not going to stand for this anymore. I don't care what you have to do but you will cease this new job talk. You will privately cease all 'friend-like' outings with the president. You will cease all business relationship and personal ties with ANYONE in the white house. Am I understood?"

Liv's head slowly fell to the side as her smile disappeared.

"Five- if you haven't already, you should start getting worried about the secrets you have because you are truly pissing me off and you don;t want a woman scorned on your hands.

Four- You work just as much as I do. Sometimes I come home and you aren't here. And what about the nights you come up missing?

Three- I am a busy woman. I am a business woman. I make more on one case than you do in three months. We've been together for a while now so don't give me that man of the house bullshit.

Two- My body doesn't belong to you so why do you even care? When was the time we had sex anyway?

One- You came to me. you begged me. You needed me so let's not get into the 'Me husband, you wife' bullshit. What there is between us is a business deal and the fact that I was weak. You caught me in a moment where I was not in a good place and you begging me. You helped picked myself esteem up. But. The. Shit. Ends. Now. If you want me to keep up with this ruse, this crap that we call a marriage, then you will keep your mouth closed. Now," Olivia said clearing her throat, "if you will excuse me, I have to get over to OPA. Don't wait up tonight."

* * *

"Liv! Where have you been? We have called all morning." Abby said.

"No, my phone hasn't rung-because it's not on." Liv sighed. She never put it on the charger.

You phone is never on. Especially these past few months." Abby argued back.

"Why didn't you tell us about you going to the white house?" Quinn asked

"I knew he want you back to work for him." Harrison said smiling.

"Listen, this past year has been trying and hard and difficult. We have done somethings that we are not proud of and things that makes others question our white hats. I have done a lot of wrong things, most of them you all know about. I am taking the Communication Director's job at the White House. It's what's bes for me now. I get to write some wrongs."

"What about OPA?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I was thinking Harrison has the big office-"

"You seriously can't leave us in the hands of Harrison!" Abby said jokingly.

"I will still carry the ultimate say over big decisions. Abby and Harrison, you guys will be the lead investigators. Huck, Quinn, you guys will be clean up and tech crew. No matter what is going on, I am going to be available to you guys. If at anytime you all feel I am not being as present as you need me or I'm falling down on the job, let me know."

"I can't believe you are just leaving us." Abby said.

"How long have you been considering this job?" Quinn asked.

"Surely you didn't take this job on a whim." Harrison added.

"No, I have reviewed my options and decided this is a good opportunity for not only me but for you guys as well. I'll be here in the office for a while today but I have a lot of work to do in preparation for work tomorrow. I want you all to know that this starts a new chapter in all of our lives. I don't want any secrets between us. So if at any time you want to question me, feel free. I am an open book and I will answer all questions."

"Olivia, are you ready?"

Edison, what are you doing here?

"We have a standing lunch appointment everyday. I'm here to pick you up."

"I have a lot of work to do today. I can't go out for lunch with you."

"You might want to. To keep up appearances."

Olivia flared her nostrils, "Guys, I will be back." she said grabbing her purse and coat.

"Um Liv?"

"Yes. Huck?"

"I need to see you for a moment."

"I'm kind of on a tight schedule today, Huck. Maybe this can wait until she comes back-"

Olivia turned in mid-stride going back to her office signaling Huck to follow. "Don't mind Edison, what is it Huck?"

"I need the key to do the sweep of your new place. Not saying I don't trust the secret service or the President, I would just feel better if I did it myself."

"No problem Huck it's okay I understand. I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind anyway."

Olivia could see the slightly askew body language.

"What is it Huck?"

"He knows. Edison knows."

"He knows? He knows about Defiance? How the hell did he find out? How did I not know. I need to get Harrison and Abby-"

"No. Edison knows about you and the President."

Olivia walked over to the window spying the beautiful day outside, "I know."

"I'm sorry Liv. I let you down after I said I wouldn't do it again. I didn't find out sooner. I have just caused a major problem. It's out."

"Huck, it's okay. He told me this morning."

"Is everything okay? Do you need my services."

"NO, Huck. I mean, I'm sorry I yelled. I just-it's handled. We have the marriage thing on him."

"That's for your protection too. We need more on him."

"Fine, handle it. I'm trusting this to just you. No Abby. No Quinn. No Harrison. Okay? This isn't your fault. I've actually been waiting for him to grow a set and ask about it."

Olivia turned from the window to a clearly happier Huck.

"I don't have the key yet. I guess I will have to go and get it after lunch. Well, I guess I can call Tom and he can bring it over to you. Whatever I set up, I'll call you.

Olivia walked out of her office with a dissonant sigh, "Let's go, Edison."

* * *

"I thought about what you said this morning, I guess I will accept."

Olivia chuckles condescendingly "It was not a proposition. It's the way things are going to be. We have to work out little details about the living arrangement for the news and we will need to plan dates and the place we will have them. Just make sure you mention me in your interviews and we will be fine.'

"You never provide an answer to what I said about your protection issues."

"That's because I won't dignify it with an answer." Olivia answered taking the napkin off of her lap throwing it on the table. She stood to her feet, kissed him on the cheek before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

"Cyrus, I need to speak with Tom. I need the key to my new home."

"Tom doesn't have it. Why do you need to speak with him?"

"I figured he could run it by the office or send someone to run it to my office."

"Olivia-"

"What's wrong Cy?"

"The President has it."

"How do you know?"

"He went to personnel this morning to get it. He made sure you would have to go through him."

"Damn it. Why did you let him do that Cy? You know we have to keep this off the radar."

"I heard about it after he did it. As usual, he didn't tell me what he was doing it before he did it."

"Is he free now?"

"He should be but it's not smart to come now. Things may get out of hand."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's the middle of the day. He wouldn't try anything on the middle of a Wednesday, would he?"

The silence on the other end of the line provided her an answer.

"Let him know I'm on my way, Cy."

"Okay."

* * *

_Okay, I can do this. Nothing is going to happen. I am a capable woman who can control her...feelings around a man. A man who completely hates my guts. He hates me more than Cyrus.. He hates me more than Mellie. He hates me more than that guy on Fox News. He hates me more than that guy on Fox News hates him. I can do this is. I can do this. _

"You can go right in Mrs. Davis, The President is expecting you."

_I'm sure he is. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

_I can do this. I can do this. _

_I can do this. _

_I can't do this. _

_Shit, leave. leave. leave._

"Ms. Pope, how are you today?"

"Mr. President, I am well thank you."

"That's good. How may I assist you today?"

"I need the key to the cabin. I need to start setting some things up."

Fitz pulled the key out of his pocket, sitting them on the edge of the desk closer to her. She crossed the room reaching for the keys but Fitz reached them first, sliding them back a little. She reached again but Fitz beat her to the punch, moving the keys again. Olivia sighed. Reaching again for the key, Fitz slid the keys all the way over to him. The keys now sat directly in front of him maybe an inch away.

Olivia sigh, rubbing her forehead. "Mr. President, will you stop?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to Ms. Pope."

"You know what you are doing and I don't have the time for your damn games today. So give me the keys so I can leave. And no I'm not asking, I'm telling you."

Fitz eyed Olivia before his face slowly formed into a grin. He turned slight propping his feet on the desk. He hooked the key ring on his finger and held his hand out.

Olivia let out another sigh walking around the desk to get the keys.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

_He looks good. Oh so good. No, stop. _

_He hates you, you hate him._

Olivia grabbed the keys before she could argue with herself anymore. She slow pulled away as if not to startle him with sudden movements.

Fitz slid his feet off the desk as Olivia took another step back. She saw the look in his eyes. He was planning something. Her gut had been off for a while now so she could decipher just what he was planning but she knew it wasn't good.

She took another step back as Fitz sat up, taking his chair from a reclining state to it's regular sitting state.

She slid the keys against her thighs looking for the pockets. More sliding. Almost frantically. She looked down discovering, the skirt that ended just at the knee didn't have pockets. _Damn. _

She dropped the keys in her purse just as Fitz was standing from his chair, straightening his suit jacket. He lifted his eyes with a deadly smirk. _Shit._

She took another step around the desk. She didn't have far to go. If she kept at this rate, she would be at the door and things would be okay.

Liv continued taking steps backwards as Fitz took steps forward. Their eyes never leaving each other. There was still this devilish gleam in Fitz's eyes that Olivia could quite decipher. But the closer she got to the door, the brighter that gleam got.

Liv took another step back when she bumped into something. She looked over her shoulder quickly see the chair. She stepped to the left and continued for the door. She figured she was maybe five steps from the door Fitz being maybe four steps from her, nine to ten steps from the door. She would be able to make it to the door and out before he knew what was happening. She turned quickly, walking, expecting to hear hurried steps behind her but she didn't.

She made it to the door quickly but found it locked. _What?_ She turned it one way then the other. She pushed on the door as if all of a sudden the door could have changed in he short time she was not watching.

"It's locked."

She stopped trying to get out. This whole time she thought she was in control, Fitz had a plan. He had out smarted her again. Amazing what betrayal can do to a person. She sighed sitting her purse on the floor.

The silence in the room was as strong as the scotch that was surely flowing through Fitz's blood stream. He had been hitting the bottle hard lately. That also had diminished a bit since she was back around or at least that what Cyrus told her.

"I haven't had anything to drink today." He answered as i he could read her mind.

The footsteps begin behind her. They were slow and calculating, deliberate. She took a deep breath preparing herself for the touch that was surely coming.

"Turn around."

She obeyed.

"Look at me."

It took longer but she obeyed.

"Follow me."

Fitz took a step back making sure she followed, and she did. As he passed a chair he grabbed it, dragging it along with him. The uncertainty in her eyes is what drove him. He needed to see that look in her eye. It was the look that he saw every morning in the mirror since finding out about Defiance. Hence why he had taken to drinking as soon as his eyes opened. He didn't want to see that questioning look anymore. But to see it in Olivia's eyes, it was pleasing.

His butt finally touched the desk, letting him know his plan was halfway over. He waved his finger at Olivia telling her to come to him. She paused looking at the chair but slowly walked over. She tried to stay about two feet away from him but he was not having it. He waved his finger more. She took another step. He waved it once more. Olivia looked around then took a tiny step. She was within his reach now and that's NOT what she wanted. He snagged he waist of her skirt and pulled her in between his legs.

Olivia let out a squeal in surprise by the sudden action and the hard body to body contact. Fitz leaned in kissing Olivia on her neck and jawline. She tried to stay stiff as a board but as he licked and suck over the sensitive spot behind hr ear, she lost it groaning out loud.

Fitz hissed a yes in her ear as she started to grind in between his legs. Fitz ran his hands over Liv's behind squeezing. Damn he loved her butt. It was the sexiest thing on her body. So round and amble, enough to squeeze and smack, which is what he did almost every chance he got.

Fitz's lips when back to the center of neck as he kissed and licked it. If she had to go back to her husband, she would go with a gift to Edison from the President. Fitz bit Liv's neck then sucked equally as hard. Olivia let out a low growl as she ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying. Fitz slid off the desk tugging at his shirt while Liv worked on his pants.

"I have...a gift...for...you...sweet baby.'

Liv didn't stop kissing and licking long enough to ask what it was. She just hitched her groaning to a questioning sound. He stop kissing her and held her at arms length.

"I've been thinking, every morning I am punished. Every afternoon, I am punished. Every night, I am punished. Every time I am addressed by someone, I am punished. Every waking moment, I am punished. Even when I sleep, I am punished. And you want to know the worst thing about it, it's all your fault. It may not fall all on your shoulders but my devastation is caused by you. You broke me, Olivia. You did it. You put me into a situation that I didn't want to be in. I have been in that situation everyday for the past year and a half. You know what that situation is?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"Being associated with the white house. Being called Mr. President. Being referred to as the Leader of the Free World, waking up in the white house, going to sleep in the white house, married to Mellie in the white house, having sex with Mellie to conceive a plot to save my scam of a presidency in the white house. Are you catching on to the constant in this equation. I trusted you. And you used my hopes and dreams and fears against me. So I figured today, you would start paying-"

"I have BEEN paying. For three months, I have sneaked over here at all hours of the day and night to sleep with you. Because we all know, you may not be able to contain your erections but that doesn't mean you want me. We all know that screwing your mistress is okay but marrying her, that political suicide. Because you don't know why you love me, you just do. I'm sorry that you are hurt, I am. But what can I do for you now? How can I make that up to you? How can I show you that I am trust worthy?"

"I'm glad you asked. As I was saying, you will starting showing me today that you are trust worthy. Do you trust me?"

Olivia shook her head yes without thought.

"No one will get hurt today and no shame will be brought to you. I'm giving you want you want."

Olivia eyebrows furrowed. Her head shaking in confusion.

"Take off your clothes."

"What?" she whispered.

He pulled her to his body whispering, "I want your clothes off." He started back on her neck while palming her butt.

Olivia was slower to warm up this time. It was something off about this. Something was amiss. Something was wrong. She started going over their conversation. He had not been drinking. That was truth. He had a gift...something was off. He was being punished. That felt like a true statement. She would start paying...something was off. No one would get hurt, no shame...something is wrong. What is he doing?

Her thoughts were interrupted as fingers danced into her panties. Her thought ruggedly cut off as the fingers moved. Her head fell back as her lips parted into the perfect O. Her moaning was more louder and huskier. _Yes. Yes. _

"You are so beautiful when you are turned on. Like a masterpiece. Like a scene that should be captured and reviewed over and over and over again."

Fitz swiftly turned Olivia around yanking her panties still rubbing her core. Olivia put one knee in the chair and draped her other leg on the armrest, panting as if she had been running for an hour straight.

Fitz slid into her hissing her praises. He pulled her toward his body, stretching her in an awkward position but Olivia didn't care. Fitz felt great and the friction that was between them was almost too much for her. Nothing could kill her buzz on him.

"It's time for your gift baby. I want you to cum for me. Can you do that?"

Olivia just whimpered. Fitz grabbed her breast under her shirt coaxing her to talk to him.

"Talk to me Sweet Baby. Will you cum more me?"

"Yes, Fitz."

"You will? How sweet of my Sweet Baby."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"You ready baby? You almost there?"

"Yes, all...most..there..."

"Okay just make sure when you cum, you smile at the Oval Office camera baby. Look up."

Fitz kept pumping as Olivia tried to pull herself out of the fuzzy haze she was in. Had she heard Fitz correctly. No she...Fitz moving against her was so good...put th ecameras...they had already caught her...put she couldn't do it now that she knew...she was to far to stop...she didn't want to stop...why would he do this to her...what was that tape for...God he felt so good...yes right there...right there...no she had to stop...stop...stop...stop...i can't...i can't do this...i can;t just stop...we just can't stop.

"Fuck! Yes, Fitz. Yes. Yes. Yes. Right there."

"That's right Sweet Baby, look at the camera when you come. When I re-watch it, I want to see the exact moment you came around me. I want to see the exact moment I empty myself in you. I want to see the exact moment you cum again just from my orgasm. Cum for me, Sweet Baby."

* * *

After clothes were rearrange and breathes were caught, the situation dawned on Olivia. She just made a sex tape. She just had sex on tape. Granted she did it before but she didn't know then. Her gut had failed her again. She should have remembered the camera. She should have stop Fitz the minute he mentioned the camera. But her damn, her body wouldn't let her stop. He hormones over took her...again. Damn it. She tucked her panties in her purse and fixed her hair.

"Mr. President-"

"Oh now it's Mr. President. It's only Fitz when I'm buried in you?"

"I don't know what you are planning on doing with that footage but it better never get out."

"The only time it will see the light of day is when I feel like see you when you are unavailable. When I want to see the sheer horror and pain on your face. But see, here's the up side, I also see you needing me."

"I do need you Fitz."

Fitz eyes darkened. "I'll see you later for out meeting in you office Ms. Pope. You are free to leave the door seems to be working properly now."

"Unbelievable" Olivia hisses to herself

"You still do not listen to me. You hear what you want to."

"What the hell are you talking about Fitz?"

"I told you I had a gift."

"Some fucking gift. 'Surprise, I'm making a sex tape.' Yea, it's great."

"I also told you no harm or shame would come to you."

"Well, you lied. If I did not feel like a whore before, you just pushed me to an even lower level. Now I'm just some chick in a sex tape. I'm fucking out of here."

"One more thing."

"What is now? You have audio? Mellie standing in the next room with a reporter?"

"Just so you know, you might want to thank Tom. I had him turn the camera off."


	6. What the hell just happened?

**_I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. I was high on pain medicine (stepped on a spike in my yard) and i have been a bit out of it. I hope you guys can forgive me. if you do, i will love you forever. :) and how about creppy as jake watching liv for fiz but falling for her. i'm sorry that aint cute lol as you know ms. shonda owns the characters, just putting my spin on it. _**

**_Enjoy ^_^_**

**_Payback Chapter Six_**

_Son of a bitch! I walked into this...this fucking black-hole known as the White House. I don't know why I even bother with all of this with Fitz._

"Olivia."

"Mellie."

"May I have a word with you?"

"I have somewhere to be."

"You don't have even a second for girl talk woman to...woman."

Liv forced out air from her nostrils before snapping, "I only have five minutes to spare. It takes me three minutes to get out of his hell hole so you have two."

Mellie sickening sweet grin drops a bit before she recovers. "Right this way Olivia."

The door softly clicks closing them off from reality thus bring out the claws and dirty looks.

"What do you want Mellie?"

"What are you doing here? You can't be here."

"Say who? You?"

"Say the First Lady of the United States and as the wife of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, I am telling you that you can not be here."

Olivia smiles then giggles. "You must have been extremely busy today."

"What are you talking about?" Mellie asked with a slight panic laced in her words.

"You don't know why I'm here?"

"No. All I know is one minute Fitz hate you with the passion of 100 hells put together then I noticed, Fitz coming up missing a few nights. I roll over and his side of the bed hasn't been touched-"

"Must not be to far-fetched from what you're used to."

"Olivia I am trying to be amicable about this but you are really infuriating. How can you, someone who is suppose to have the political sense of a Kennedy of an Eisenhower, how do you live with yourself and your tawdry affair? How can you live knowing that you cheapen yourself every time you spread your legs for him? You think he loves you? You think he cares? Who do you think take cares of him when you are with your HUSBAND?! When you feel like breezing out of his life AGAIN?! You need to get this through your head, I am his wife. I will always be here. No matter how much you spread your legs it will not change. No matter how many nights he spends in bed with you, that will not change. No matter how many phone calls you get, that will not change. No matter how much you wrap your lips around his erections, he will still be mine."

Olivia stared at the woman before. Anger should have been the first emotion to pop into her mind. Anger is what Olivia should unleash on Mellie. She should unleash the fury of Satan himself upon but she doesn't. Pity is what moves in across her face. A frown slowly appears then creased eyebrows. She felt sorry for Mellie. But not sorry enough to not mess with her.

"So you really have no clue why I am in the white house?"

"A quickie with my husband."

" You don know why Fitz summoned me here? The news he spread this morning to the news?"

Olivia smiled before walking back to the door. "When Fitz hands you the divorce papers, make sure you sign real pretty." She said laughing to herself as Mellie screamed out Fitz's name in anger. _That should hold Fitz and Mellie for a while._

* * *

Olivia slammed the key on Huck's desk. "Take extra precaution. I want you to ransack that place. If there is even a spot that could house a camera, I want it taken care of."

"I'll handle it, Liv. are you okay? You seem...shiny."

"I'm fine." Olivia huffed as she stalked away muttering to herself.

Abby passed her in the hall before slipping into Huck's office, "What's wrong with Liv?"

"I don't know but if you want some advice, stay away from her for a while."

"Don't have to tell me more than once." Abby whispered walking out.

Olivia threw herself on the couch staring at the ceiling. _What is wrong with me? Clearly the man is using me. He is using my body and playing games with me. No matter how much he may have cared for me in the past, all of that left the day he found out about Defiance. I can take great pride in knowing I messed that up for myself. _

Olivia sat up slowing looking at her mini closet. There was some really sweet and delicious wine hidden there calling her name. She stood to her feet, stepping out of her heels. She unbuttoned her jacket dropping it o the floor as she walked past her desk to the closet.

"Olivia. What are you doing?"

She didn't answer Harrison as she continued to dig.

"Olivia."

She dug more and more until she reached the bottom and found the bottle. She turned around, making a circle around the desk and Harrison swinging the bottle in one hand and the corkscrew in the other.

"Olivia, the last time this happen..." He stopped as Olivia gave up on the corkscrew and opened the bottle with her hands and teeth.

"Is it really this bad Olivia?"

She downed half the bottle before she even acknowledge Harrison.

"Liv. What's wrong? Did someone find out about Defiance?"

She looked up at Harrison as if he asked if the sky was really blue or was it a lie.

"Liv, talk to me. What's going on? We can shut this down. Just let me know what to do."

"Nothing, Harrison. There is nothing you can do."

"There is ALWAYS something we can do."

"The only thing that I can do is follow the rules. Leave OPA to you guys, leave Edison and move to White House grounds. Start my communications job tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound to bad."

"While I live with the fact that the love of my life is the married President of the United States and is extremely pissed at me rigging his election who also bullied me into taking this job and has been summoning me to the White House for the pass three months to basically have sex with me and use me and control me just because he can. I'm broken, Harrison. He has finally broken me. He used me. And he doesn't care how much I hurt. He doesn't care how much I hurt inside. He doesn't care how much I cry myself to sleep or how I have lowered myself to the level of a cheap call girl to make up for my part in Defiance. He doesn't see that because he's hurt. And he doesn't know how to stop hurting so he just hurts me. Never mind Mellie and Hollis and Cyrus all had their part in Defiance but I am the only one paying. I can't take this-"

"Liv, Liv. Slow down. I'm sure you just said all of that in three breaths."

"I have to go."

"Liv-"

"Harrison. I will call you tomorrow. Watch out for everyone." Olivia answered while picking her shoes and jacket up off the floor.

"Are you even going to put your shoes on?" Harrison called out to Olivia but she kept walking as if she never heard him.

"What the hell just happened?" Harrison asked himself before grabbing the wine bottle and taking a sip.

* * *

Olivia stepped outside the office building looking around as if she was lost.

"Ms. Pope." Tom spoke.

"Tom, what?"

"I have been assigned to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been assigned to make sure that your move to the White House is as effortless as poss...ible. Have you been drinking?"

"Tom, I don't mean to be rude but since you will not leave me alone to my own devices, will you just shut up and bring me home please?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course." Tom smiled back

* * *

While on the way to the elevator, Olivia stopped before calling to Tom. "I have a stop I need to make."

"Lead the way Ms. Pope."

Olivia couldn't take it any longer. The wine was a quick was to escape, a quick way to get her mind off of things but the wine and buzz seemed to leave before she was ready. She hooked a right then a left, followed by another left. This was going to be perfect. No time to waste and she would get immediate relief. From the very moment her body collide in the cold deep, she knew she would start her way very long path to becoming whole again. Granted she had taken up this activity more than a year prior, she had gotten off course. Sex with Fitz can do that. The sex with Fitz was her stress relief. It was a way to get the anger and frustration and betrayal out of her.

"Uhh, Ms. Pope."

Olivia kicked off her shoes and jumped into the pool fully clothed. Her clothes would make her heavier, which would tire you out quicker but this way, she could give all she had to something without having the mental or emotional hurt that she experience when she has sex with Fitz. Her arms may hurt too much to even left herself from the pool when she was finish but even if it killed her, she would feel better mentally or at least drown trying.


	7. Once a Whore, Always a Whore

A/N: So I posting this at almost 4am. Im sorry for an errors. im so tired :( but i made a promise to myself that i would update after work.

Just a special ntote...Continue reading to the end. I promise it's a payoff. :) Olitz is not as it seems.

Please don't hate me. if you do, i shall forever kill olitz lol just kidding I can barely keep them apart as is. lol Thank you all for reading and reviewing and clicking the favorite button. You guys are awesome.

Q and A's!

GHJaSam4Ever-things get a little better...maybe lol

BellaDameNoir- I love Fitz this way, More of a backbone. And poor Liv, she does seem a little down. but thrilling it is!

Chocolate1- it's coming! I can't keep doing this to yall! Funny you mention something happening to Liv...{enter evil laugh here}

Oxford-I live for your reviews! you are so into this story and push me to excersie my mind. My thought process was blown when I read your review. It also help me fine tune some ideas for later. thanks!  
Nicki-You could be hooked on worst things. Glad to know im your drug dealer of choice lol

MeridianDreams-Liv is coming back. She is going through a lot and more to come. She'll turn out fine...or atleast in one piece...eventually lol

Guests-to all of those who write reviews under guest thanks guys! You all are awesome. And I'm trying to keep up and post for yall. :)

* * *

Olivia opened the front door to her and Edison's home, smoothing her hair down and fixing her clothes. She look back to see Edison laying on the couch staring back at her.

What the fuck did she just do?

* * *

"What happened to love allows for forgiveness? You can't use part of a story to make your point. That is what you call half-truths."

"Oh like you didn't tell me you help rig an election to get me here?"

"I had that coming but I forgave you Fitz. I have forgiven you for so much. I have dealt with the extra baggage you have."

"What about your baggage?"

"What baggage Fitz? What ever actions I have taken were due to my situation with you. I have only done what was best for you. I have made compromises for you. My life has been put on hold for almost four years now. Rather I have said it aloud or not, you know I wait for you. This is not a new or unusual statement. My actions speak for me. I may have left the white house and set up America's Baby conception and yes I even help cover up the rigging of the 2008 presidential election in your favor but everything I have ever done was for you."

"How is leaving me in claws of Mellie and not letting me resign in my best interest? That was an act of cowardice. You were a coward. You were too scared to admit you didn't love me the way I love you. You rig that election for your benefit."

"Your dad killed your spirit even before he came on the trail. I couldn't let his last words to you be true."

"But that just it...they are true. I'm a loser. I didn't win that election. You sold your soul to Satan and his minions."

"I couldn't let the reason you lose be because of me. You dad was not good for you even before the election. He had already instilled negative traits in you. But when he signed on for your campaign, all i could see was the good in you. I saw how great of a man you were. Despite the damage daddy dearest inflicted on you, you were still the perfect man for the white house...and for me." Olivia glanced at Fitz as he stared at her to continue.

"But there was a problem though. As great as you were you were still trailing ten points behind Reston. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I tried every trick in my book to try to get you ahead. We were barely above water. About a month before your dad was even brought onto the conversation by Mellie, Hollis came to us, me and Cy, on the campaign plane saying he wanted his money worth. He said he had a guy who could rig the election. Cy shut him down pretty quickly though. As time passed, Hollis was able to get Verna in on it. I honestly do know who they convince after that. I want to say Mellie. Hollis had invited her to the table and she pretty much hopped on board quicker than we jumped each others bones in an empty room. But then I started to notice Cy was hinting at the idea. The night of the town hall style debate, we were all sitting around the table on the plane. Hollis laid things down. He said Verna would be a supreme court justice, Cyrus chief of staff, Mellie the first lady. Mellie told me to think of my future. She asked what I wanted. I asked Hollis what he would get out of all of this. His answer was he would be the man that everyone owed a favor too. Cyrus could see me fighting so he said this agreement had to be unanimous or we didn't do it. That's when I found out your dad died."

"What put the final nail in the coffin?"

"Cyrus...and you."

"Me? So you're blaming me?"

"No no no. That's not what I meant."

"You were at a point where you could win our lose. The statistics girl kept saying that you were very close but you might lose. It came down to Ohio. Defiance County, Ohio. Cyrus pulled me aside a couple of days before the election. He pushed me. He got in my face and bullied me. He told me I wasn't this beacon of shining light I thought I was. My job was to get dirty and make sure you got where you needed to be. He said I was like him and Hollis. He chewed me up and didn't even have the courtesy to spit me out. He made me spit myself out. He asked two simple questions. If you deserved to be president and did I think you could get there on your own at this point."

"After we talk after your dads funeral, I was at impasse. I could see the drive in your eyes. You wanted it bad. You were going to win. You would get what you wanted. You would get to be President of the United States. You would win no matter what. You would win even if I had to lie. You would win even if I had to cheat. You would won even if I had to steal. You would win even though I knew when you found out what I did, I would lose you. You would win even if my political views were fucked. You would win even..even if I had to sell myself for it."

Suddenly, Fitz stood to his feet looking at the time, 1:45. He pulled Olivia up roughly. He grasped her hand pulling her out of the oval office.

"Fitz, we can't be seen-"

"Hush."

"But Fitz-"

He didn't slow his pace but looked over his shoulder at her. His eyes were a frosty stormy blue. His face strained as if he wanted to say something but didn't want to blow up just yet. He practically dragged her to the residence and to their special wing. He opened the door silently ordering her in. Tom rounded to corner, making it to his post.

"Tom, I want you to go back down the hall at the corner. NO ONE comes past that corner. Stand there until you see me step out of this room or until morning which ever comes first. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Fitz walked back down the hall slamming the door behind him and effectively scaring Olivia.

"What were you saying?"

"Huh?"

"Finish your story, Olivia."

"I was done."

"No, you weren't. I want to know all of it. Tell me more. You have my undivided attention Olivia. Isn't that what you ALWAYS wanted?"

"Fitz, please."

"Please what Olivia? What did you come here to tell me? Your 'woe is me' and 'all I wanted was for you to be happy' crap is getting old. Tell me the truth! Tell me you were in on it for yourself. Tell me you wanted power. Tell me you didn't care for me at all. Tell me you hate me."

"I did it for myself. I wanted the power. I could honestly care less about what you truly wanted. I knew what I wanted and that was to have have power and be able to launch OPA. I wanted everyone in DC to know how powerful I was so I could have more interest in my services. When that happened, I opened OPA. It was in the works from the very beginning. Cyrus just made my day when he asked me to join the campaign."

Fitz swiftly crossed the room as Olivia backed away from him. The force of her trying to get away and the fury in his eyes led her to smashing into the wall.

The pair stood in the corner, trying to stare each other into fear. Olivia crumpled first dropping eyes to down and slight askew. Fitz wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy. He took a step closer to her, effectively smushing her between his body and the wall. She squirmed as much as she could trying to get away from her sensory overload.

Olivia raised her hand to try and push him away. She tried with all her might but Fitz grabbed her hand pinning it against the wall. Her left hand instantly shot up try to push him away but as she guessed Fitz pinned that one to the wall. He squeezed in closer against her body forcing her to look at him.

"If you wanted me to look at you, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to manhandle me."

"Manhandle?"

Fitz stepped back pulling her off the wall and bending her over the table.

"Manhandled? Is that what you want? Is that all you wanted from me? Was out first time not good enough for you? Do you not like the sweet love that I make to you?"

Fitz grabbed her wrist flipping her over.

"Do you want the rough stuff? But see that makes sense. You weren't ever here for me anyway so why would you want to make love? I'm just a dick for you to ride. Once a whore, always a whore."

"A whore? Is that what you think I am? I knew that's all I was to you. You didn't give a damn about me. Fuck you Fitz, fuck you." Olivia spat.

"Fuck me? You just told me you were in for it yourself. What the fuck do you expect me to do?"

"Not throwing me around."

"I thought you loved me Olivia. I really thought we meant something to each other but I guess we didn't."

"Fitz, do you really believe all that I said? That's what your hatred wanted me to say. That's what your hatred fed you and wanted you to believe. You, the real you, know that none of that is true. I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. Whether you believe that to be true or not, that's up to you. I have went along with this...this arrangement...this fuckery for almost seven months now. I went through all of this because I knew eventually you would come around and see me for me. See that I'm hurting for what I did. See that I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted you to be happy, I promise."

"You don't make promise." Fitz said with a slight grin.

"Then I guess you know it's the truth."

Fitz whispered his apologizes begging Olivia for his forgiveness. She answered with butterfly kissed on his jawline. The stubble lightly grazed against her lips further letting her know she was alive and this was real.

"Olivia, what's these marks on you neck?"


	8. Back to the Feet was much better

it's rather late here in texas. please forgive the errors im sure are located within lol Once again thank you Gladiators! 150 reviews and thousands of views! i love yall so much. and 69 favorites heehee im feeling dirty lol

GHJaSAM4Ever: forgiveness is a word you will see vey often in this series lol

Da Prince's and Me: yea they tried to make up in the end. damn marks on her neck! lol

chocolate1: i was going for teh shock factor lol

oxford: edison and mellie! ha! how cute lol im dark but not that dark!

BelaDameNoir: just wait until you find out! OMG it's going to get al types of cray cray!

Angchick04: little SR! such a complement! I love you forever! lol Did Edison do it?

General questions: what's up with teh marks and if Edison and Olivia had sex. idk when the truth will come out but it's coming.

im glad everyone liked last chapter. things are about to get more crazy...if that's possible. lol just keep calm and love olitz anyway!

on to the story!

* * *

"Fitz, stop this!"

"Olivia, don't push me! He's been having this coming for 8 months now."

"Fitz, that man has done absolutely nothing to you." Olivia hissed out of breath.

"Nothing? He has done nothing? Look at your neck, Olivia! Look at it! I can see the finger marks. I can literally see two hand prints on your neck. Are you seriously telling me this is okay? That this behavior is acceptable?"

Olivia's eyes dropped to the floor, looking at her shuffling feet.

"Unless it was intended." Fitz voice dropped. "You did this to yourself?" He asked with a frown.

"No." Olivia answered unsure

"Then who did it?"

Olivia still stayed silent. Fitz's fury went from sorrow then to panic.

"Did I? Did I do this to you? Oh my God baby! I'm so sorry!"

"No, you didn't do this Fitz." Olivia answered.

Fitz stared at this nervous beautiful woman in front of him. No way this could be Olivia Pope. This could not be the Olivia Pope that by legend he heard met with kidnappers $3 million dollars short and didn't flinch. This woman who took on the White House, CIA, NSA and any other intelligence agency that got in her way.

"Then who did it?"

Olivia still stood before Fitz and said nothing.

"OLIVIA!" Fitz roared.

She jumped away from him as her eyes burned with tears and her face with shame.

"I know Edison did this. What I want to know is why."

"Please Fitz, can we drop this?"

"No, we can not drop this."

Olivia, frustrated, let out a heavy sigh.

"Then WILL you drop this?"

"No, I WILL not drop it either." There was a pause. "Did you and Edison have sex, Olivia?" Fitz asked dejectedly.

"Of course." A voice answered from behind them.

"Mellie. What are you doing- What are you here? Shouldn't you be in California "resting" at the ranch?" Fitz asked annoyed.

"And miss the 20 car pile up you all call a 'relationship?' Please! I live for the pure carnage that is sure to unravel before my very eyes in a few seconds."

"Mellie, this has nothing to do with you. You need to go back to the part of the residence that you're actually allowed on."

"You honestly think sending me to the ranch would keep me from finding out about Olivia's new job title and address? You are truly an idiot, Fitz."

"Mellie, get the fuck out of here."

"And miss Olivia telling you she likes a man that can choke her into ecstasy? A man strong enough to bend her at his will? Oh no, I think I'll stay."

"You bitch!"

Olivia ran toward Mellie before jumping on her leading them to falling on the floor. Olivia swung her arms and fist wildly hoping to cause physical pain to Mellie.

"You are going to pay. I hate you Mellie! I hate you. I WANT YOU DEAD!"

Mellie swung and kicked trying to get Olivia off of her. Although she was able to connect a few good hits, Olivia's anger helped dominate the impromptu match.

"Olivia, stop! Tom! Tom! Tom!" Fitz help afraid. He had never seen Olivia like this. There was a look in her eye that was rigid and cold. She didn't even have that look on her face when he called her his mistress. She was pissed. Plain and simple.

Tom came running down the hall after hearing the commotion to offer assistance. Fitz pulled Olivia by her waist to try and remove her from her position on top of Mellie. Olivia, as a last ditch effort latched on to Mellie's hair, fisting her hand at the root and throwing punches with the other hand. Fitz, finally able to untangle Olivia's hand from Mellie's hair, pulled them apart propping Olivia on the wall.

"Your reputation is going DOWN Olivia Pope. Mark my works. Mellie spat out with hate."

"While you're just going down Mellie."

"Oh the whore is one to talk."

"Takes one to know one. Tell Brock 'The Mouth' Stone I said hello and I loved Twinkle Toes 6: Star Feet but Twinkle Toes 8: Back to the Feet was much better."

Mellie blanched face could be seen right before Tom pulled her around the corner.

"Fitz, I'm so sorry. Usually, I am not that type of girl."

"What type?" Fitz asked quietly.

"The type that gets into physical fights. I like to fight with my intelligence but when she said..."

"Said what? When she outed you and Edison?" Fitz asked bitterly.

'Edison and I did not have sex. He wanted to but for obvious reasons..." Olivia let her sentence trail off while gesturing between her and Fitz.

"Well if you didn't have sex with him, why are you all bruised up and covering from him?"

"I'm not covering for him. We got into a...disagreement."

"A disagreement?" Fitz asked sarcastically. "Did he disagree with his mouth or his hands?"

Pain spread across her face. "Fitz, please don't make me. I am tired and I can't do this."

"Okay, okay Sweet Baby. Come with me."

He ushered her back towards their room. He may have dropped the subject but that was only for the moment. He could tell the anxiety of what ever happened with Edison and the showdown with Mellie was weighting heavy on her. Fitz led her to the bed.

"Take a seat."

Fitz got on his knees, slipping of Olivia's heels. He inched closer, pulling the camisole from over her head. His hands moved to her pant, unbuttoning them and slipping the zipper down as well. He eased her down on the bed, kissing her temple. He held her behind with one hand slightly off the bed while he pulled her pants down with the other hand. She reached down to help but he pushed her hands away.

"Rest sweet Baby, rest. Let me help you rest."

He slid her pants down, folding them and placing them next to her camisole, coat and shoes.

"Naked or undies?"

"I want to be free Fitz."

He smiled, pulled her up unhooking her bra and sliding her panties down in one swoop.

"You sure you don't want to talk? It would help you feel better." Fitz tried one more time.

"I don't want to talk. You talk to me Fitz."

Fitz smiled once more. He dove in between her letting his lips and tongue do all the talking.


	9. Her Neck, Arms, Back, Thighs

hey guys! oh the joy i get when my phone vibrates with an email notification of a review for this story. I honestly smile like an idiot as I read them. lol yea, I'm a nerd and I live for your reviews. so with that being said, i enjoy writing for your enjoyment or for some, pure hatred lol. but all in all, i love whatever y'all have to say. it makes me a better writer and the story's better.

Q and A's! YAY!

Angchick04- the disagreement...it will come back soon :) a showdown between fitz and edison? im here for that!

chocolate1- thanks for letting it slide. dont worry it shall come soon. mellie has a whole damn walk-in closet full of skeltons. lol fitz better watch out! angry olivia is not fun!

oxford- i just...i dont... im at a lost. you are... ugh i just can't even right now! lol your reviews are always so encouraging but at the same time pissed off worthy! lol you try to get in my head and a few times you have but that just helps me write better so thank you. fitz and liv living together? im here for that! the history of edison will be a shocking one! you just wait. idk if you are a guy or girl but if you are a guy, please let me love you. and if you are a girl, i think i have my first girl crush!...well right after stephanie mcmahon lol

miaadamswhat- fitz used his lip service to talk to her lol olivia is way to hard on herself. sadly. i think its just a trait she has.

GHJaSam4Ever- is edison beating her? mellie is spewing her hatred as usual and its about time somebody whipped that ass lol

olitz- your lucky day indeed!

guests- you're welcome for the beatdown. i have been wanting to do that for a while lol edison dying on the couch? hmmm

* * *

Fitz looked around the room as his eyes watered. He took in a shaky breath as the tears streamed down his face. Livvie. His Livvie. His beautiful, wonderful, brave Livvie. She always took too much on. And this is usually where she ended up. Tired beyond recognition and shut out. She always ended up with the short end of the stick. Even with Defiance. Fitz stiffed at the thought. Although he had forgiven her, Defiance was still a sore subject. It always would be. But that wasn't the only thing that hung heavy over their relationship. Him calling her a whore, just yesterday to be honest and then there was his marriage, the presidency, both of their reputations. And as much as he hated to admit it, some people wouldn't be to excited about the tan on her skin. And that's all it was, a tan. She was darker than he was. There was no black and white between them. If anything, when they became one all those years back, their color became gray. They were no long a white man and a black woman, they were a couple in the gray. So much baggage and emotional issues to last a lifetime but if he had to go through this pan everyday, it would be well worth it to have her by his side when he woke up the next morning. Things would be tricky. Yes, she had a job here at the White House. Yes, it would not look odd that they worked closely together, But what would look weird is the fact she was never at her cabin. She was never staying anywhere but in the White House. Now that would raise some questions. Fitz made a mental note to ask Olivia about how they could work around it. But for now, he would let all that just melt and seep away. He had his Livvie in his arms and they were on a good page in the book they called life. That is except for her neck...and arms...and back...and back thigh area. He didn't say anything to her while he scoured her body. He held back the bile that rose several times in his throat as he saw the marks and bruising on het skin. He made sure he paid extra attention to her tonight. She didn't know he knew what was up but he had to proceed carefully. Olivia didn't like to feel weak. But what kind of man would he be if he allowed her to go back to that? He would wait a few days before he broached the subject with her. He had already talked to Tom about the issue of Olivia's safety. Whenever Olivia stepped outside of the White House gates, Tom would accompany her. Olivia wouldn't like it but he was hoping she wouldn't need to leave the grounds for a few days anyway.

The long vibrating and ding brought Fitz out of his thoughts. Olivia's phone was going off again. He reached over her to just turn it all the way down. Huck's name was plastered across the screen. Maybe this was important.

"Huck?"

"Mr. President."

"Well, this is slightly awkward."

"Not at all, Sir."

"Speak for yourself." Fitz answered with a chuckle.

"Is Olivia available?"

"No, she's sleeping."

"Oh, okay. Can you let her know it's handled."

"Umm, sure. Is everything okay, Huck?"

"Yes sir."

"Hey Huck?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Name your price and I can get for you."

"That depends on the task."

"I need you to get all you can on Edison Davis. And I mean EVERYTHING! If he so much as made someone trip over a rock in the second grade on the playground on a rainy day in November, I want to know."

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you Huck."

The phone went dead. He turned the phone down, committing to letting him and Livvie get some rest before her first day back. Rest with Livvie in his arms felt good. What made it different? How many times had he stayed up holding Olivia in her sleep just like tonight? Maybe because they were on a good foot. Back then, he was so angry and drunk. Now, he was sober and happy...at least he was content. He wouldn't be happy until he dealt with Edison and that would be soon. It would be very soon.

His mind went over the last year and half trying to remember what he knew about Edison.

At Verna's funeral, he remembered seeing him there when he gave his speech. Olivia told him before the funeral began, she had turned down his engagement. The hopeful notch in her voice led him to believe that was true. When he and Olivia had their...meeting in the closet, she said she had been married for three months. Now what in the hell happened in between the day of the funeral and seven months when she married him. Other than the sheer hatred he spat at her and the cold shoulder she received, that's all he knew. He had to find out how Olivia and Edison's union came about.

That wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Why did Olivia married him? What was her wedding like? Why had he not heard about it? When he brought the marriage up in conversation, Cyrus tensed up a bit. He couldn't place a finger on it but it was more behind his. Mellie was jumping for joy when she found out. She wanted to go to Olivia and Edison's house personally and congratulate them. Evil wench. How in the hell did she manage to keep this a secret? Even after he found out, she kept a low profile. Business wise, she was still a Pope. To him, she will always be a Grant, whether she had the name legally or not. He could remember her only wearing her wedding ring twice. He speculated she took it off before she came over. He didn't know if that should bring him comfort or pain.

There was a two knocks on the door, a pause, then a third knock. That was Tom. What could be going on?

"Tom."

"Mr. President."

"Somethings wrong."

"You remember Jake Ballard."

"Yes, we were all in the Navy together. How is he?"

"Dead."

"What?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Where was he found?"

"Sir, you might want to take a seat."

"Tom, just get on with it."

"Ms. Pope's home."


	10. I like your hair in it's natural state

hey guys! no long message this time. sorry if there are any errors. major headache and i just wanted to push this one out before i fall into a deep sleep. and thank you for reading, reviewing and clicking the favorite button. :) and i dont own scandal..shonda rhimes does...lucky heffa!

Q and A's === i love doing theses! lol

MeridianDreams- don't worry I shall hold you until you fear no more. lol aliens hmmm challenge accepted lol

MsAttitude14- teh showdown between edison and fitz will be epic. so epic im trying to hold off on it until i get an idea of how to do it. ideas needed!

Oxford- well, girl crush it is lol a lot of your questions will be answered this chapter and the next. and thank you so much for you kind words!

olitz- i will so try! its getting hard!

GHJaSam4Ever- your answer awaits you below! :)

jetes- let's just say It's Handled! :)

Da Princes and Me's- firs off i love your writing and i'm honored to have you reading mine. although with your comment about the rock taken into consideration i might have to official start hating you. i am a stone cold steve austin fan! lol

mmrb0908- thanks!

mary b- i only made you wait two days! im not hateful like SR! lol

joanne- you need one after this chapter!

this chapter will so change your perspective about a lot of stuff and people. SHIT. JUST. GOT. REAL.

* * *

"Olivia what...what are you talking about? Youre talking in riddles. Did you...did you kill Jake? He knew it was wrong. Jake was his friend but Olivia being a killer would make it easier on him once he told her about Verna.

"He was my friend until..."

"Friend? You two were friends?"

Olivia squirmed. "Yea..."

"How do you know him? What aren't you telling me Olivia?"

"It's too much Fitz. I don't want us to fight. We just started getting better. We had one night where we didn't go to bed mad at each other."

"Baby, a good friend of mine is dead. He was found in your house. I know you and Edison were at the house before you came here. On top of that, Huck called while you were sleeping. He told me to pass along the messege...It's Handled. So just want in the fuck did you do?"

* * *

Olivia walked into the house after leaving OPA and taking a quick dip in the pool. Tom agreed to staying on the car across the street after much fighting.

"Hello?"

Olivia was met with silence. She shook her head, somethings never fucking change. She striped out of her wet clothes at the door on the hardwood floor. No sense in getting the carpet wet. She hopped in the shower, washing her body and hair while going over her plan for attack. Her first official day back at the White House was tomorrow and she clearly was not ready. But in typical Fitz fashion, he let his feelings overload his ass. Now she worked for the White House, lived with her married boyfriend while her husband was at home fully aware it. She wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body before walking into the bedroom. She would have to pack some of these clothes in box and have them shipped to her new home. She sighed before grabbing a pair of panties and bra.

"I wondered if you would be okay after I stop hanging around so much."

"Jake? What are you doing...how did you get in here. You can't be here." Olivia said alarmed by his presence.

"When I first met you, I knew you were a good person. You're reputation precedes you."

"Jake, I'm not dressed you can't be here." Olivia repeated. Jake was a good friend of hers. Her gut had never told her to not trust Jake but now, now her gut was screaming for her to get away quick. What happened?

"Jake, I'm not dressed for company. Maybe You can wait for me in the living room."

"I thought we were close. I thought we could have been good friends. But I guess things change, huh?"

"What are you talking about Jake?"

Jake stood to his feet, stalking slowly over Olivia. She tried standing her ground but once he got within three feet of her she started to back away.

"Don't run from me. I won't hurt you." Jake whispered.

"Jake, please leave." Olivia stuttered out.

Jake stepped right in front of Olivia, gawking into her eyes. She raised her hand towards her face as she flinched and tried to turn.

"I won't hurt you like he did. I'm your friend. We tell each other everything." Jake said unraveling the towel from Olivia's hair. "I like your hair in it's natural state. This is more of Livvie I love than the Olivia you try and sell to the world."

"Jake, this is not appropriate. I am a married woman now."

"You never returned my call yesterday. I thought you were to busy sleeping with a married man."

Olivia gasped. "What-what are you talking about?"

"Edison. I'm talking about Edison."

"Yea, of course." Olivia tried to recover.

"I want to tell you something-"

"Look, you need to go into the other room while I get dressed. I don't feel comfortable."

"Okay." Jake turned around to head out of the room.

When Olivia turned her back, he ran up to her forcing her against the wall.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Jake, get off me!" Olivia screamed.

Jake turned her around to face him, ceasing all movements. His head wavered to the side while he stared at her. "I never pegged you for THAT type." Jake wrapped his fingers around Olivia's throat and started to squeeze. "A woman who wants a man that can choke her into ecstasy. Am I that man, Olivia?"

Olivia's eyes went wide with fear. He was slowly pressing harder and harder. She could feel the blood get caught in her head. Her vision was blurring with unshed tears as she coughed and gasped for air. She tried to claw at Jake's hands but he was as solid as a rock. There was no getting him to let go.

Just as her eyes slipped closed, the pressure on her neck was released. The air slowly came into her lungs as she coughed more. He throat was raw and her head fuzzy. What just happened? Jake tried-but then who made him stop? She sat up, trying to adjust her vision. She looked around but stopped as she saw the puddle of blood around Jake's head. The stone statue still in her hand.

"Oh My God."

She quickly put on her bra, panties and shirt without looking back.

She stumbled into the living room to get her cell phone. She had to call Tom. No Huck. Huck would know what to do with this.

"What was all that damn noise in there? I told you to get it done quietly." Edison muttered from the bar area.


	11. The problem is contained It's handled

great feedback for last chapter! im sure you guys would have hunt me down with pitchforks and blazing torches if I didn't update tonight. but don't worry! im such a mark for this story just like y'all. sorry if errors appear and once again, for reading, reviewing and clicking the favorite button...thank you :) everything is not as it seems! trust me :)

Q and A's

chocolate1- read this chapter and see what you think now :)

jaylasanders61- omg indeed!

guest- fitz vs edison! i cant wait either

oxford- read this chapter and tell me what you think!

joanne-i hate auto correct! i would take it out #HuckStyle lol

islandgurl90- it's okay ppl get busy! edison so has a backbone...at least for the time being lol

MB- the updates awaits you! lol

evoria- edison is so much fun tho!

tlcdreamer16- im glad you're addicted! at least it's not something harmful to you :) welcome aboard! we ship #teamCrazy lol

jetes- but what about the rest of the bruises on liv? i only covered the ones on her neck :)

MsAttitude14- starting with this chapter, the pieces will start to fall in place. you will be pissed or amazed lol

angchick04- tom...tom...tom... lol jake is in serious trouble or at least was. edison however... whoo dont want to be him at the end of the chapter.

GHJaSam4Ever- she'll be okay i promise :)

ScandalFanatic- yes he did! wait until you hear he full explanation! you will hate him even more lol

Da Princes and Me- Stone cold was my husband growing up. then it was shawn michaels and triple h. oh the thoughts i had of shawn michaels at such a young and tender age lmbo edison is going to get his ass whipped when i comes out. im here for that!

* * *

"It was quiet in there for a while. Bitch put up a fight huh? I heard her cough and choking but it got quiet for a really long time. How did you position her? I didn't hear a lot of things break. We may have to break a few more things before we leave. We'll go out the back. I'll wait a few hours, come back, be the sad husband then my problems disappear. Plus I get Pope and Associates. That'll keep me paid. And of course you'll have you're cut. You're very quiet. You okay-" He turned around to finally see Olivia in front of him.

"You sick fucking bastard! You were just going to lay there and let him...and let him...how could you? I mean I know you hate me but enough to have someone try to kill me?" Olivia stared at Edison. He stared back at her stone faced. "Why won't you say anything? Explain yourself!"

"You don't need an explanation. You know the story. And what you know, is all you need to know."

Olivia stepped away from Edison after seeing something dangerous in his eyes flicker. "Edison, what did you-what did you?"

"I just told you! If I can't have you, no one will Olivia. You married me. I AM YOUR HUSBAND! Not him! We always had a plan, a list of things we wanted to accomplish. But when your precious Fitz came into the picture, you basically fucked me off. You left me to go work on his campaign. We finally get back together a just because Becky shoots him, you go running back again. He breaks your heart, calling you a mistress. The truth hurts because it's the truth. No one knows that better than me. I knew when you finally started taking my phone calls again that you and Fitz were on the rocks. I played like a good little boy and got back into your good graces. I played the love card on you and you fell for it."

"We both know that's not true. We both know why you BEGGED me to marry you. We both know you needed protection. In a moment of weakness, I agreed. I have loathed the day I agree to marry you. I hate the day I even laid eyes on ten years ago. You make me question my very sanity and intelligence. And once people find out about-"

"You made a promise. I'm sure you don't want everyone to know that not only do you whore your body out to the President but you whored your morals the day you said 'I Do.' As far as anyone else will know, he tried to attack you, you bludgeoned him over the head, leaving a puddle of blood. I was in the living room. I came running hearing all the noise and tried to save you."

"Oh God." Olivia whispered as realization hit her. "You, you killed him. Jake choked me out, you came in, knocked him unconscious, put the weapon in my hand. You...you set me up. You plan went awry and you set me up." She turned on her heels trying to run down the hall to the bedroom.

"Olivia, stop it. We The problem is contained. Its' handled." Edison whispered in her ear with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

She tried to fight against him but it was pretty hard. He had a really tight hold on her. Her throat was on fire and her head still a little blurry. Lack of oxygen maybe? Her body was starting to feel heavy. Adrenaline rush over? You see a man trying to kill you, things get really hyped, really fast. Why would Jake do this to her? They had been friends. They went out a few times after Fitz dumped her last year. What would make Jake act out like that? He was her closest confidant. He was the man who helped get her back into the world of the living. If it were left up to her, she probably would be dead by now. Jake talked to her and knew just when and how to cheer her up. He started hang around less and less after she made up with Edison. None of this made sense. Her eyes were heavy. So tired...so sleepy...

* * *

She awoke with a jump. Something was ruffling against her leg. There was pain shooting everywhere. Her thighs were what was hurting her worst. Her body still felt so heavy...her eye lids in particular.

"Edison?"

"Shh baby. Let me make it better."

"What? No get off me!"

"Baby stop fighting it."

"I'm fighting you. Get off of me."

"Quit being such a bitch and let me have you. Stop fight the feeling. Relax."

Olivia found her strength again, beginning to fight Edison. Edison grabbed her by her throat, holding her down. She still swung wildly, making Edison more forceful with his actions. She could feel the bruises on her arms and back as she fought tooth and nail against Edison.

"Look Jake already choke you out, don't make me finish the job he was trying to do."

"Edison, please." Olivia struggled. "Please don't do this to me."

"Do what? Make you perform your wifely duties with YOUR husband? You have no problem fucking the president. You're a whore with him so just close your eyes and imagine I'm him. You moan to him in your sleep. Now shut up, fall asleep and let your dreams do the work."

"No no!" Olivia screamed as Edison reached under her night-shirt and into her panties. She lifted her knees, aiming for his balls. She knew she was successful when a howl followed shortly after her kick.

"You bitch!" Edison moaned as he rolled towards the wall. "You stupid, stupid bitch." He called out again.

Olivia slid back on her butt toward the living room. She grabbed her sweat pants slipping them over her bruised and battered legs. She reached for her jacket when she felt her body falling to the ground.

"Edison, get off. Stop!"

He slammed his hand over her mouth and he yanked her pants and panties down again. He positioned himself.

"Is this what you want? A man strong enough to bend you at his will?" Edison screamed in her ear.

Olivia slowly reached over and under the table. 'Thank you Cyrus' she chant over and over in her head. The more she reached the more she thanked God for Cyrus. This would be over soon. So help her God. She may hate herself in the morning but she would love herself tonight.

She thrust her hand under Edison's neck. "Get off me, NOW!" She screamed. He moved quickly as his life flashed before his eyes quickly.

"Wait a minute Olivia. Calm down. Don't do something you'll regret." Edison stuttered.

"Regret something more than cursing the day I met you, please! You belittled and patronized me. You put a hit out on me! My mind is fuzzy and I'm lost and scared and...I can't do this, Edison. It's over between us...over!

"No, baby I love you.

"You had someone to try to kill me!That is not love, that is hate. That is you being a little boy trying to act like a man. We are getting a divorce Edison." Olivia forced out. Even if she wasn't strong she would make it sound like it.

"What no! You made me a promise. You don't break them."

"There's always a first time for everything."

Edison launched himself as she thrust her hands up to protect herself. Edison screamed out in pain, Olivia's hands were instantly wet.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Edison? Oh my God, Edison."

Olivia pushed him away, leaving him to fall on the couch. Olivia ran to kitchen grabbing a towel, wiping her hand off. She tucked the switch blade into the towel and down in her purse.

This was not right. She thought of Jake and hoped he was okay. Would he be okay? Then she thought about Edison. Part of her hoped he died a slow and painful death and very soon. What would happen when someone discovered the bodies. Surely the would come looking for her. She would have time to come up with a story but for now. She had to leave. She just needed Fitz. And a glass of wine.

Olivia opened the front door to her and Edison's home, smoothing her hair down and fixing her clothes. She look back to see Edison laying on the couch staring back at her.

What the fuck did she just do?


	12. River Side?

hey guys! things are getting crazy in this scandal land! thanks to those who have read, reviewed and click the favorite button :) the ending of this chapter is going to kill you. im sorry in advanced! :) i love you all. just remember that :)

mmrb0908-all types of cray cray

joanne- did she?

oxford- edison is such a douche bag that he wanted to rub salt in her wounds. he wanted her to know i did this because i can. and i have no doubt he would try again.

msattitude14-it was a flashback. just like parts of this one.

mackg4- what can i say? i like leaping! lol

mebe1993- distant relative hmm i like! and i also wish lol

angchick04- *takes bow* thank you! edison is such as asshole! it was a joint effort between edison and jake with the bruises.

GHJaSam4Ever- asshole indeed!

kelsey- who can fix the fixer? should familiar?

evoria- i like writing edison because he is such an evil guy

da princes and me- pudding pop dead and melted ! im dead at that comment! lol shawn michaels...lord pls have mercy on my sinner mind lol

reema- dont go crazy! you'll miss the update.

scandalfanatic- he is a coward. sadly she will have to push this aside for more important things. :(

* * *

"You let all of this happen and you didn't say anything? Baby..." Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms, rocking her as she cried.

In all the time Tom known Olivia, never had he seen her cry let alone scream at the top of her lungs sobbing. But she never had a man try to kill her because her husband hired him. Nor has she has she had said husband try to assault her either. Although Edison is scum of the earth, he still felt sorry for him. When Fitz finally get a hold of him... Tom shook the thought from his head. All that mattered now was getting Olivia as far away from his murder as possible.

"So you and Tom came straight here right?" Fitz asked after Olivia calmed down. Olivia tensed in his arms.

"Well Sir."

"Well what?"

"I went to Abby's. I wanted to clean up and calm down a bit before I came here."

"And Tom thought this to be a good idea?"

"She gave me the slip Sir. She went out the back, leaving me completely confused." \

"Well how did you bring her here?" Fitz asked.

"He didn't. I drove myself."

"I only came back here because I heard she cleared through sercurity."

"Olivia, what possessed you to think going out on your own would be fine? Also a man is dead and you stabbed another one and you said nothing when you got here? What happened after you left?"

* * *

Olivia snuck out the back entrance. Because of the size of the house and the extremely large privacy gate, Tom wouldn't see her leave. She drove slowly without headlights until she was well down the road. The best part about the back highway was no one ever drove on it. It was basically her own highway. She dialed 3 and waited.

"Hello."

"Abby. I'm on my way."

"Olivia, whats wrong?"

"I just...I need..."

"It's okay. I'm here. Just come over."

Olivia drove as quickly as she could. She may have been super jumpy but it felt like she could feel herself being pawed and handled. It was degrading and truly life changing. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Damn it, she really needed a drink.

"Abby."

"Olivia, what happened?"

"I...he..."

"He did it again, didn't he. Olivia why do you stay with this man when he treats you like shit?"

"He...I...Jake..."

"Wait I thought we were talking about Fitz. What did Jake do?"

"He's dead, Abby."

'Edison killed him. I need to call Huck."

"No need. After we hung up, I called him. He, Harrison and Quinn will be here soon."

"Do you need anything? I have a really old bottle of wine. 1946."

"As good as that sounds, I need a clear mind right now."

The knock on the door sent Olivia into a panic.

"Calm down, Liv. It's the team. What the hell happened to have you so jumpy? Only Defiance had you...is it Defiance?"

"No Abby. Just let them in."

Olivia caught them up quickly before giving out assignments.

"Huck, I need you to check traffic cameras and the cameras from the entrance gate. I need all traces of me to disappear. Quinn, find out what Edison has been up to the last year and a half. I need to know what he was doing while I was otherwise preoccupied. Harrison, find out EVERYTHING you can about Jake. If he sneezed yesterday without covering his mouth, I want to know about it. Abby, I need you to check into Edison and my bank accounts. Also check Jake's too. I don't have to tell you all how important it is to be discreet about everything we do. I'm going to take just a small moment to myself."

The room went into a flurry as the team started to work. Olivia walked throughout the house getting things she would need. She grabbed a glass of water instead of the wine Abby offered. She made a sandwich, which she inhaled in seconds. Her throat was still sore but she would be okay on time. She made her way to the bathroom with clothes she had stashed there. It has been times when Olivia left the White House in a rush or in angry without showering. She would come over to Abby's to hand that issue.

"Liv, you won't believe-"

"Olivia, Jake has three-"

"His bank account is full-"

"Stop! Just stop!" Olivia screamed. "I want to take a shower. I need a shower. Give me ten minutes before you start debriefing me. Please I just...I just need ten minutes before I'm thrusted back into the role that the world wants me to be. Just ten minutes where I am not superwoman who never lets her feelings roam. Ten minutes where I can cry my fucking eyes out and mourn a friend who tried to kill me, a husband who paid him and a boyfriend who is the married president that won't leave well enough alone. I was almost killed...twice...in one day. I just need...time." Olivia walked off leaving her team in her wake stunned.

Liv never cried. She never complained about her job. And because she had just done both within the span of thirty seconds spoke volumes about how close she was to her breaking point. They looked at each other, nodded in agreement to leave her alone, and jumped to their assigned task.

When Olivia opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out, she was barricaded in. Huck stood from his seated position in front of her speaking first.

"I was able to hack into your GPS system in your car. I traced your route and cross checked any street and security cams you came in contact with. I cleared them all. It's as if you were never there. I also cleared you personal pin number usage data from the neighborhood gate. The last entrance I left was from last night. I also took it upon myself to hack into your air conditioning and alarm system. I adjusted the temperature in the house. I lowered it to extend the amount of time we have until the body is found. Unless you want Me and Quinn to head over there. We can handle it-"

"No, Huck no. Harrison?"

"Jake Weston, 33 years old, Navy man. Served 10 years. Worked at the Pentagon for the last 4 years. No kids, no wife, no family, no nothing. Owns several properties on the East Side, Hill Side and River Side in DC alone-"

"River Side? He told me he sold that place a year ago."

"Nope, it's still his. It was a gift to him."

"From?"

"Get this former presidential candidate, Governor Samuel Reston."

Olivia furrowed her eyes. "Quinn?"

"Edison has been a very busy boy. Going to any and all social events this city holds. He recently went to the Senator's Ball where his wife and I quote, "had a huge case that she simply could not get out of.' Jake, I might add, was at the same Ball and in most of all the pictures taken of Edison and... random women. It's even rumored however very, very, very low rumble that Edison was sleeping around . And sleep with someone who like their privacy. Edison sent an email to Jake saying, 'but when you're the husband of Olivia Pope, you learn the meaning of discreet.' Tons of email back and forth."

"Abby?"

"Chunks of money has been transferred between Edison's personal and business account before disappearing all together. Just so happens, Jake's account would mysteriously have a deposit of the same amount of money."

"When did the money go into his account?"

"Which time? This has been going on for two years from two different accounts at the very least. I'm still tracking things down."

Olivia slumped against the wall in thought. Her body was aching for a sip of wine. Her bruises were hurting, her throat sore. She needed something...someone. She needed Fitz.

"Keep working. I'm going to talk to Fitz. I was suppose to be there already."

Olivia gathered her things, making everyone promise to call her if something came up. She peaked her head back in the door, asking Huck for a moment.

"Huck, I need that special info on Edison. Did you find anything yet?"

"Something but I haven't pieced it together yet."

"Okay. I need something else. Everything I have on Defiance, I need it ghost, like yesterday."

He nodded his head before he walked back inside.

Now, to face Fitz and probably Tom. He's going to be so pissed at me for running off.

* * *

"And once again I ask, you didn't think any of this was important enough for you to tell me when you got here?"

"Tell you when? As soon as I stepped foot on the property you were on my back for being late. You were biting my head off then Mellie pissed me off then you..." she cleared her throat looking at Tom with a slight blush. "Anywhoo, now we are here. You're all caught up."

"Tom, who all knows about Jake?"

"Only me as far as I know. When Olivia was taking too long in my book, I started during a perimeter check. Clearing the coast so I would not be seen by Mr. Davis. I walked along side the house. Something felt off. Something was wrong. Jake was laying in the bedroom, puddle of blood under him, with his eye still open."

"You sure he's dead?"

"He's dead. I'm sure."

"Okay, we need to get this covered up."

"My team is already on it."

"Olivia, you need anything at all, let me know."

"I will. I'm going to call Huck." Olivia answered kissing him lightly. She felt so much better getting this off her chest and telling Fitz.

"Tom, what do you think?"

"The bruises will help her but she left two dead bodies. Why did she run? The police will want answers. Answers that will make her look very guilty."

Fitz sighed heavily as he sat back. Just when he was sure the Defiance fiasco was over, now this. Damn it! Whenever he got his hands on Edison, Jesus may to come down from Heaven to stop him.

"What did you guys find?"

"Edison has been very busy. He's been stomping the capital legislating. He also got high level clearance for several meetings at the Pentagon."

"Still checking on how Jake knew Reston. All I can find is he worked on the presidential campaign, unofficial title."

Abby started to speak, "I tracked several payments down to Edison's account here in DC. He also had an offshore."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Yea. He was making payments to Jake through that on too."

"Olivia, you might want to sit down." Huck stared.

"What is it Huck?"

"Edison."

"Is he dead?"

"He's in the hospital. He will make it."

"Okay, why did you-"

"He's in surgery but is expected to sing like a fucking bird when he is able to talk. Police has already been to OPA looking for you. My guess, they will hit all of us before they start snooping around the White House."

"You mean-"

"You're in deep shit Liv. A Pentagon level officers was killed and a Senator was stabbed almost to death. They're going for the Patriot Act."

"Fitz, I'm going to need that help."


	13. My life is in shambles

stupid ass website! i had all my changes and the story was perfect then the stupid website logs me out and i lose everything. so please forgive the lack of enthusiasm in this A/N and the lack of q and a's. its 3am. i cant even right now. i so down with this lol if there are any errors, just act like they arent there. im tired and could almost careless...almost lol but i love all of you. tweet me because i love to talk lol lonnii_renae

* * *

"Huck, you have that stuff for me yet?" Fitz asked full of hope.

"No sir. I will keep working." Huck answered.

"Okay. Listen, I want you to do me a favor. I don't want to ask to much of you." Huck could be heard swallowing the lump in this throat. "I need you to sneak into Edison's hospital room and shut him up."

"You want me to kill him."

"No Huck. I need you to make sure he is not able to offer any assistance to this investigation for at least a few days. We need time to work on this."

"Consider it handled."

"And Huck?"

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you for always understanding us. Thanks for doing anything we ask of you without question."

"It's no problem sir. Is Liv..."

"She's fine. She is resting now. I have to get her set up somewhere soon before-There's someone at the door. Just keep working okay?"

"No problem. Be careful, Sir."

Fitz walked over to door, finding a very tussled Cyrus. He walked into the room sending a nod to Tom. Cyrus knew Olivia and Fitz was doing their dirt under everyone's nose but this...this was pass anything he could have conceived. They basically had a damn house together. There was a living room, bedroom, bathroom, den and dining area in this wing. Everything two love birds would need. He spotted clothes hung neatly in a walk-in closet from the partially opened door. Olivia had several pair of heels under the tv stand just like she did at her home with Edison. As wrong as standing in the love den for the president and his mistress should have felt, he felt that happy and more.

When Olivia started coming to the White House after the fallout of Defiance, thing seemed tensed at best. But slowly and he did mean very slowly, things got back on track. Fitz was working and laid off the drinking and was actually awake and sober during meetings. Since seeing the change in Fitz, Cyrus made it his point to make sure they had their time together. And unfortunately that meant tending to Mellie. He shuddered at the thought.

"Sir. Is Olivia sleeping?"

"Yea." Fitz whispered. He waved his hand to following him.

"I guess you've heard."

"What the hell happened?"

"Edison. Edison is what happened. That damn snake put a hit out on Liv. He got Jake to try to kill Liv in the house. She woke up with a statue in her hand but apparently Edison is the one that hit him and set up the scene for Liv to be the suspect. He then confessed to doing this to her."

"What a fucking idiot." Cyrus said.

"Oh no, it gets better. He then assaulted her. Held her down. Tried to-" Fitz cleared his throat. "Let's just say he wanted to get something from her that she wasn't willing to give up freely."

Cyrus face went from confused to anger in 2 seconds. "Are you telling me-"

"Yes." Fitz said slumping against the couch. "He tried."

"Did Liv go to the hospital?"

"No and her body is all marked and bruised up. Between Jake with his hands around her throat and Edison with his hands everywhere else, she is not the strong Liv we know."

"She stabbed him, didn't she?"

"Yep. Cy,we have to do something. We can't just let her go down for this. She didn't kill Jake and she only stabbed Edison in self-defense. We have to put her somewhere they can't find her."

"Sir? I have a family home a few hours from here. Maybe we can send her there." Tom said stepping further into the room.

Cyrus looked doubtful. "I don't know if she'll go along with that, Sir."

"She doesn't have a choice. We can't leave her here. We can let her gon on her own. We can't send her to any of our houses nor anyone on her team's houses. They are already hitting them. We can't leave her. They will be here by morning. Tom, do you have the keys?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where is this place located?"

"One cabin. Woods surround it by five miles. One road in, one road out. Several trails to head out of if you have a mountain bike or four-wheeler."

"Okay, sounds secure. Get a car. You, me, Cy and Liv are the only people leaving. Make it happen."

"Mr. President, you can't just leave-"

"Says who? Olivia is your protegé, your work wife, you confidant, the Godmother of your child, your best friend. She is in trouble! They are putting her arrest under the Patriot Act! Do you know what that entails? They are going to beat her, choke her, electroshock, sleep deprivation, starvation. They are going to...touch her body..." Fitz voice wavered. "I can't let that happen, Cy. We are going to ride along with her and set her up.I don't know how long she's going to be there for so I'm going to make sure she is as comfortable as possible."

"Mr. President, you can't just leave with her. You can't be seen with her. Neither of us can be seen with her."

"That's why we won't get caught."

"Sir, we can't leave tonight."

"What? Why not?"

"Heavy snow. The visibility up there is zero. We will have to wait."

"Damn it. What are our options if they come here looking for her?"

"We need a unimpeachable source saying she is not here." Cyrus answered. Both Cyrus and Fitz looked over to Tom.

"Tom," Fitz started.

"Sir, I would be honored. I will make sure no one is tipped off that she is here."

"Liv cleared through security earlier. How do we get around that?"

"Huck can make the technology side is covered." Fitz answered dismissively.

"What able the gatekeeper? Morris I think." Cyrus added.

"I have my ways. He won't say anything. Call him to the oval and let me talk to him." Liv answered from the doorway.

"Baby, you should be sleep. You need rest."

"No. My life is in shambles. I'll be damn if it goes down in flames." Olivia said with her head held high.

"You saying you don't trust us?" Cyrus teased to easy the tension and seriousness of the situation.

"Tom, I trust. I know he can get stuff done. No you two," she motioned to Fitz and Cyrus, "Couldn't handle picking out a tie for a news broadcast that only reached 200 people. I think my life is a little bit more important." She teased back but deep down was serious.

"Well Tom, call him up. We need to sneak Liv up there too."

* * *

"Morris, how are you?"

"Mrs. Davis."

"Morris, I'm not going to beat around the bush."

"I don't expect that from you."

"Do you remember when I came through the gate yesterday?"

"Yes, you came in around-"

"Do you remember when I came through the gate yesterday?"

"Yea, you came in-"

"Morris, maybe you don't understand what I'm asking of you. Do you remember when I came through the gate yesterday?" Olivia asked leaning more closely into him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mrs. Davis, I may stretch the truth a lot when you're involved but-"

"Stretching the truth. Bending the rules. You know all about that don't you, Morris?" Olivia asked sitting back, getting comfortable.

"I'm not sure I know-"

"Of course. It's okay, Morris. I would be a little apprehensive to admit your dirty little secrets in the oval office knowing the camera is located right above us. But it just so happens the camera is malfunctioning today. Right at this very moment. People are more inclined to tell the truth when they don't know cameras are there so...back to my original question. Wait don't answer, let me do it for you. You, Morris Lee Thompson, born and raised in a project in Chicago. Had a rough start in life, mostly because of the crime wave you and you Dad went on together. Then you dropped out in middle school to be a leader in that gang, the one that met on the corner of Poplar and North Street on the west side. Then that pesky gun went off, shot that poor girl in her leg. Lucky for you it was a flesh wound. You cleaned up your act, went back to school. Graduated number three in your class. Went to college. Started doing security jobs. Moved to Georgetown, met up with family. And once your family got a little high in the food chain in DC, he got you on at the White House. I may have forgotten you but you did not forget me, did you? All of that I found out ten minutes ago. Imagine the amount of dirt I can dig up in a full day without he hinderance of murder hanging over my head. But you see none of that matters. What matters to me now, is your memory of me passing through the gate today is forgotten."

"And why would I do that? All of that information you just listed is public knowledge. I have no secrets. So with all due respect Mrs. Davis, you trying to strong hand me will not work." Morris hissed standing to feet and walking to the door.

"Maybe you want to explain to the President how you spied on him, thus finding out about me, then telling your cousin Edison about it which led to Jake being killed and me attacked and Edison stabbed. Do you want to explain that?" Olivia asked pointing. Fitz closed the door, leaning against it staring at Morris.

"I guess an explanation won't be neccesary, Morris." Olivia said with a smile.


	14. When the President is your lover

hey guys! this time im going to type this fully in evernote then copy and paste! in your face stupid website.

well the stakes are getting increasing higher. things are getting ready to plummet south even more. damn shame!

Q and A's

guest- morris was an undercover olitz hater...damn shame can't trust nobody!

chocolate-morris was indeed the leak. he wont be getting anymore cupcakes lol this story is done without caution. im going balls deep #FitzStyle lmbo

titaniaruth- glad you enjoyed them! stay tuned :)

oxford- things are going to get worst before they get better and i have not forgotten about mellie. you know a quiet mellie is a dangerous mellie :(

bellydancer1970- i love writing this story. don't plan on stopping soon!

guest 2- i forgot to find you on twitter but im going to do this right after i post. i do tweet when the new chapter is up. i also talk about the story with a few of my scandal sisterwives :) and don't feel bad, i tweet, read new stories and write my own at work.

GHJaSam4Ever- i bet morris didn't see that coming either! lmbo

Evoria- damn what? you no likey :((( -pout of the century! lol

mmrb0908- keep looking its cray cray soon

* * *

"...And if you are just tuning in, we have an exclusive. Political fixer Olivia Pope is having an affair. She has been seen sneaking in and out of her home at all hours of the night and early morning time at least five times a month. You may think that's not news worthy until we got confirmation from a very close friend of Edison Davis, Pope's husband, stating she admitted to the affair. She also stated she would not stop the affair and he would quote "have to live with it" end quote. Quite the scandal, for the scandal slayer. Now the only question left to answer is, who is the unlucky gentleman? We will be right back after the break..."

"Fitz, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I...I always tried to be ahead of the scandal. I always tried to stop them so they wouldn't hurt your administration but I never thought...I guess what that newscasters said about me was true. Olivia smiled sadly but then frowned. "When your lover is the president, every inch of you is a scandal."

"Livvie, stop this. They did not say that. All they said was you and some unknown man. They don't know it's me. We can get ahead of this we can-"

"Mr. President."

"Cyrus."

"Sir, we have a...situation."

"Cyrus, Olivia has been accused of the murder of Jake, assault on Edison, and our relationship is out in the in the open without it truly being in the open. Whatever you are trying to tell me can not be worse than what is already happening." Fitz huffed out as he sat down on the couch pulling Olivia into his arms.

Cyrus looked at the couple on the sofa. He had to admit, the pair before him looked great together. They were also a political force to be reckoned with. He needed to pull out the stops to shut all of these problems down. An idea popped into his head and he rushed off, grabbing a pen saying he would be right back.

"Well, I guess I should leave. I want you to enjoy the few quiet moments you have left." Olivia said sadly.

"No. We are in this together. The next time I face the American people, you will be by my side." Fitz said with confidence.

"Fitz-"

"No. I'm putting my foot down. We have to be on the same page from now on."

"Okay." Olivia answered simply.

"What? No fighting from Ms. Pope?" Fitz asked surprised.

"No, sir. No fighting you anymore. We are in this together. For real this time. With life this messed up, we have to be in this together."

"One minute?" Fitz asked with a smile.

"One minute." Olivia whispered as she buried herself into Fitz' arms.

Cyrus eased the door open trying not to interrupt. "Perfect Timing." He whispered. He closed the door, turning to the person behind him. "Sign the paper and you're career as a photo journalist is made."

The man signed quickly before being ushered in the Oval. The man moved quickly and quietly snapping pictures of the couple. Now he understood the need for a non-disclosure agreement form. But Cyrus was right. His career would be made after these pictures went public.

* * *

_"Honey,_ we need to talk."

"Now what is it Mellie? I am busy." Fitz answered turning to look out the window.

"How about this?" Mellie clicked a button on a recorder.

_"If she had stayed objective, we would not have this animosity between us. I failed you. I failed not only but your whole campaign. I failed Mellie and Cyrus and Hollis and Verna and your entire staff. I failed everyone that campaign for you and everyone that believed in you. I failed all of them. But the thing that hurt me the most, was hurting you. And I get it. You hate me. You don't trust me. You want nothing to do with me. I failed you with the election, I failed you when I left the white house during your State of the Union Speech, and now when I didn't tell you about all of this. I get it."_

"Now I don't know about you but that sounds like a certain person has gotten herself in a bit of trouble. There are a few things that I discovered from that lovely voice mail Olivia left and from being familiar with her:

Four, she is a criminal. We all know about the group that she employs over there and her firm. Huck alone is enough damage to do her in. It's things she has done that would make Charlie Manson cringe.

Three, what a whore? We both know how deep that word runs in her veins.

Two, she is truly an idiot. She leaves a voice mail incriminating herself. This sounds very...scandal worthy.

And number one, she is a complete liar. It's not her leaving you here or leaving you there that has you upset, she knows that she is NO competition compared to me. She _fears_ me."

"So she lied about nothing else in that voice mail?"

"Did you even listen to this? All she is talking about is how much she cared and how sorry she is. Selfish bitch. All she can talk about is herself."

"She didn't mention anyone else in that voice mail?"

"No...wait did you even listen to this?"

"Yes I listened to it."

"If I had stayed objective blah blah blah, she is not going to blame her opening her legs to you on her "feelings. So listen up, this is how it's going to go. You are going to stop seeing her. This ends today. Go ahead and have your little last night of sex or whatever and It. Is. Over. I mean it Fitzgerald."

Fitz looked intently on as Mellie went into depth about how their relationship would work now. About how she held all the cards. She had a recording of his mistress pouring her heart out. Or did she?

"Mellie, how is Teddy?"

"What? we are talking business and you bring up your baby? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Everything, darling. Remind me, what's your platform as the First Lady?"

"Healthy children and all of that." Mellie answered with a dismissive wave.

"And all of that. Hmm. Does that include infants?"

"Yes, usually it does." She answered annoyed.

"So how do you think your peers and platform followers and adversaries would feel if they knew you induced four weeks earlier? You took a chance, a gambling chance on our son. You gave birth to a premature baby by choice. Some parents wish they could have carried their child to term but you, you induced your labor because you thought that would stop the divorce. He could have had breathing problems, feeding problems, infections, blood pressure issues, issues maintaining a healthy sugar level, not to mention if any organ had not yet full developed. So, congratulations, I don't want a divorce right now and congratulations, you do have a tape of my mistress but what you don't have is enough leverage to get me to abide by you demands. What would America think? A man who is sleeping with a woman on the side who by the copy of _your_ tape hurt me deeply and is also hurt that I was hurt by her actions. A woman I will come out and say I love publicly before dumping you. Or would they could side with the woman who put her child at risk because she needed to keep her role as the First Lady. Because she felt the need to try and trick me into doing something against my will. Who would you believe?"

Mellie blinked back tears as the realization hit her, he once again had beaten her at her own game. She turned, making a quick exit. But not before Fitz stopped her.

"Umm Mellie, I know you are very upset and no doubt planning my demise politically, but I need you to leave that tape here and give me any other copies you have made."

"Of course. I walk them back to you."

"Oh and uh Mellie, don't try that shit with me again. Defiance. That's all I have to whisper to someone and your ass is as dead as Verna. Remember that, toots."

Fitz watched her leave, softly closing the door behind her. How did she get her hands on that voice mail but only the second half of it? That was something to bring up to Livvy. If that run in with Mellie proved anything, it was Olivia needed to get out of town.

"Mr. President?" Louise, the secretary walked in frazzled.

"What's wrong, Louise?" Was it Olivia? Had they found out she was here? Did they have her already?

"I know you have a tight schedule but I have two women her that need to speak with you."

"Send them in, Louise." The older woman walked away quickly before two women dressed in their Captain uniforms walked in. Shit. They were caught.

"Mr. President." The women said at the same time while saluting. It was as if they had practiced it.

"Captain-" Fitz trailed off. He had no clue who these women were.

"Captain Beckett."

"Captain Xari, Sir."

"How can I help you two ladies?" Fitz asked. Damn it, what were they doing here? They looked harmless but so did Olivia when he first met her. He now knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

"We just wanted to ask you a few question." Captain Beckett said looking around.

"And what questions are those?"

"You knew Captain Ballard, correct?" Captain Xari asked.

"Yes, I did. We were in the Navy together. I was his Commander. We have a few mutual friends."

"Olivia Pope-Davis one of them?" Captain Xari asked.

"I don't know. From the best of my knowledge, I don't think they are friends."

"So they are enemies. Did they not get along?" Captain Beckett asked.

"You miss understood me. I did not know they knew each other."

"Have you seen Mrs. Davis?" Captain Xari asked.

"It has been an unmeasured amount of time. It seems like it has been forever. Her business is very lucrative these days."

"Do you know where Mrs. Davis is?" Captain Beckett asked.

"I don't know where Olivia is." Fitz answered.

"Well if you two happen to cross paths say in the Rose Garden, Camp David or the Hunting Grounds, will you let us know?" Captain Xari asked.

"I will." Fitz answered through clenched teeth.

They women walked out the Oval with the door clicking behind them. Damn it, how did they know about their meeting places? If that run in with Captain Beckett and Captain Xari proved anything, it was Olivia needed to get out of town and soon. Like as soon as they could all sneak away.


	15. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

hello my lovely friends! is this hiatus treating you well? oh you want to jump from a bridge? me too. i feel you pain but we only have five more days. surely you can make it five days. you have come so far! you can do it! :) now that i have talked you off that ledge, let me put you on another with the latest installment of Payback :) evil i know. almost a 5am post! whoo yall better be glad i love yall lol

Q and A's

Scandalfanatic: where you one of those that just climbed down from the bridge? come have so coffee. im sure it was cold up there. :)

Lks: evil fitz is all types of hot and awesome. i wish we could see a little more of it with liv on the show.

Mary b: man liv is just...she's a mess lets see how it turns out :)

GHJaSam4Ever: fiz better try his best. he is losing her.

msattitude: tweet me! do we follow each other already? if not my handle is lonnii_renae liv is way over her head and she doesnt know it. you comments on mellie ^-^-^-^-^- *flatlined* lmbo

chocolate: sneak away. lucky fitz is the president and he can pull this off! OPA absence will be explained next chapter. it was in this one but i decided to finish it this way. :)

evoria: no! i didnt take it in a bad way! i promise :) thanks *hugs back*

* * *

"I'm going to explain this to her then we can leave." Fitz said walking toward the bedroom.

"So this isn't a dream." Liv said looking out the window.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay. I should have known. Edison has always been a pussy. I just never thought he would grow a set big enough to put a hit out on me. Gotta give the bastard his due."

"Baby, we have to move you. If I knew I could get you out of the US undetected, I would send you away. But since I can't, just let our teams collaborate and work together. It's not your job to be the fixer. It's your job to stay put. No going outside. I've already smashed and torched your cell phone. We don't need them tracing you. We have a burner phone for you. Dial out only in case of emergency. We will call from time to time to make sure you are okay. We are in the middle of Nowhere, USA so you'll be safe from visitors. If someone comes here, it's because they knew you exact location."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I elected not to find out. Legal reasons. But the source of which we found out about this house is very trustworthy."

Oliva parted her lips, to disagree with the plan selected for her.

"I don't want to hear it Olivia. I've already talked to our team about this we all think it's for the best. This debate is finished. You are going. Come, Tom has already packed your things, the staff and press corp is gone. We are ready to make our move." Fitz stood to his feet grabbing her shoes, slipping them on for her. He helped her into one of his jackets before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I love you. You are not going down for this."

"I love you too, Fitz."

* * *

2 hours later

"Huck, you have an update for me?"

"No sir. Not on anything you are looking for but as far as Liv is concerned, the police are hush-hush about this. Only higher-ups are on the case. I'm sure as you know already, the news only know about the death of Jake and the stab wound to Edison. Olivia's name has been kept out of the news but they ARE looking for her. That also means when they do catch up with her, she going to go down hard for this then disappear off the face of this earth."

"And by police you mean..."

"FBI, CIA, NSA and many other three-letter federal organization. While they are hush-hush on it officially, they are all ravenous wolves. They all want to find Olivia for whatever reason."

"Thank you for updating me Huck. I'm going to set her up then be back on my way. We still need to figure out a way to officially set up our own investigation team without causing concern to those who wish to harm Liv. I'll speak with Cy to see how we can go about setting up that command center. We can't let her go down for this, Huck. I don't know what would happen if..." Fitz voice wavered off in emotion.

Huck cleared his throat before speaking, "Don't you worry, Sir. I let her down once before. It won't happen again. I'm hard at work and we will figure this out. We will speak later, Sir."

Fitz disconnected the call as the car went around a corner and into the driveway. They had finally made it. Tom got out the car, starting the task of clearing the area. Cyrus headed to the back of the car to get Olivia's bags. Fitz looked over to Olivia. His Olivia. His Livvie. She was always the most beautiful when she was sleeping. She literally looked like an angel that God himself had positioned to look perfect. He hated to wake her up. She silently cried the whole ride. She was probably tired. Fitz slid out of the car walking around to Olivia's side. He took her into his arms just as Tom was walking out of the cabin. He walked towards the steps walking carefully. The snow was still pretty deep. This cabin kind of reminded him of their cabin at Camp David. This one was just slightly bigger. He looked throughout the floor plan for the bedroom. He turned down another hallway admiring the older cabin. It had to have been built in the 1800's. But the furniture in the cabin was modernized. The tables and paintings. But suddenly the runner in front of him was the best piece he had intricate design of roses and it's thorny vines was almost as beautiful as Olivia was. This cabin was just what he envisioned for him and Olivia after his presidency. It had the old architecture he liked in homes but with the modern decor that screamed Olivia.

"One day." Fitz whispered in the empty hallway.

"This will be ours." Olivia finished his sentence.

* * *

Fitz made it back top the Oval just in time to make it appear he had been there all night or at least made it there before everyone else. He took out some paperwork, a glass with orange juice and arranged it on his desk. His eyes fluttered for the first time in 24 hours. He knew Olivia was safe and so was he . Mellie had not bugged him anymore since the voicemail fiasco and the police hadn't hauled him or anyone else into jail. This was a productive last couple of hours. He rested his head on the desk for a few moments. He just needed to rest his eyes for a few minutes.

_He couldn't just leave her in that state. He couldn't leave her while she clinged to his arm begging him to stay. He knew he would have to answer for it later but he stayed. He told Cy and Tom to find a room and get comfortable. He had to stay with Olivia at least until she was fast asleep. He would hold her and cry thinking of simpler times. Thinking of a time when there wasn't Defiance, Edison, marriages, pain, hurt and the rest of the bullshit surrounding them. He needed the closeness and passion filled love just as much as she did. He literally breathed just for her. Maybe that's why it felt he was always drowning during the ten months they didn't talk. He was going under and she was the only one that could be his lifeguard. He was thankful she stuck around. Things were so rough in the beginning, He called her all types of things. He sighed as he looked down at Olivia. She was an angel...his angel._

_"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, why are you staring at me? That's creepy, you know."_

_"Not to me. I just like looking at you. You're beautiful Livvie."_

_"You think?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Even when I'm on death row for killing a man I didn't?"_

_"Livvie, stop this! You are not going to jail, let alone death row. I would not let that happen."_

_"Fitz, you can only protect me for so long. They will start to sniff around the white house soon."_

_"They already came.'_

_"What? When did this happen? I need to call Harrison and Huck and-" Olivia said jolting up._

_"I took care of it."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I took care of it. Two captains came to the Oval, asked a few questions, then left. They didn't leave knowing anymore than they did when they arrived."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive."_

_"Fitz, if you need anything-"_

_"-call your team. I know Liv. Relax. I just want to spend some time with you before I have to go."_

_"I can manage that I suppose." Olivia said with a smile cuddling deeper into his arms. And for a moment, all was right in the world. The bogus charges didn't scare her and neither did the people trying to find her. All that mattered to her in that moment, was how to close to Fitz than she already was. When he left, then she could let her mind run over all the awful things that will happen to her. She tried to push those thoughts out her mind for now though. And it was only one way she could think of. _

_Fitz recognized the change in the atmosphere as Olivia started a slow grind against his thigh. The longer she grind, the more force she put behind it. Before he knew what happened, he was on top her trying to swallow her whole. Their kisses went from a playful hungry kiss to a rushed and desire filled kiss. He moved down to her neck. He stopped long enough to undress them both before making a trail of kisses everywhere._

_"Fitz..." Olivia sighed._

_"No Liv."_

_"But Fiz..."_

_"Olivia, no. I want to spend my time with you making love, not fighting. So drop it now."_

_"Just let me say what I have to. I don't see why you have to be so pig-headed about it.:_

_Fitz sighed pulling away. "What is it, Olivia?"_

_"I want you to give me me in."_

_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?' Fitz yelled._

_"Fitz, if you would-"_

_"Listen? Listen to this idiotic plan? Are you crazy? Do you know what you are asking of me? The pressure you're putting on my shoulders."_

_"More pressure than you breaking the law by hiding me? It's best for us if we do this."_

_"How?" Fitz asked voice wavering as his eyes glimmered in the dark with unshed tears._

_"Fitz, this is too much pressure on me and you and everyone else involved. It may hurt us at first but maybe I can fight it."_

_"Olivia, do you really think you can fight this? Do you really think the moment we turn you in you won't disappear? Do you really think they will treat you like a normal person in jail? A high level Naval Pentagon Officer is DEAD. An US Senator stabbed almost fatally. They won't ask any questions. They won't care. They twist this however they need to so it fits into their pretty box. Trust me. I may not have been conscious when they did it to Huck, but I heard about it. I don't want that for you. I will not have that for you. You may think you want this and you may think you are going to talk me into this 'plan' of yours but it isn't happening."_

_"Fitz, please let me do this."_

_"No, I'm not having it." Fitz said as he parted her legs._

_"Fitz, I'm..I have to make plans for you and for my team. I won't be around much longer."_

_"Don't talk like that Sweet Baby. Don't give up."_

_"I'm not giving up. I'm a realist. And realistically, I know what my chances are."_

_"I'm going to fight for us." Fitz said easing into Olivia. "Even when you want to give up, I'm going to fight for us. Our story does not end here. It has yet to start. This is a minor bump in the road that we will get over." Fitz said leaning in closer. _

_"Fitz baby."_

_"I. Belong. To. You...You. Belong. To. Me...We. Are. In. This. Together...I. Am. Prepared. To. Thrust. Until. You. Understand. Me." Fitz said thrusting with each word he spoke._

_"I know this but"_

_"No but, Sweet Baby. Don't worry about anything Liv. Focus on me baby."_

_Fitz pressed his forehead against her and they moved against each other slowly._

_"I can feel you when I sleep. Even when I know you're with Edison. Even when Mellie is there. I know you are waiting for me. I hear you body calling me. And you know what? My body is calling out to you too. That's why we can't just stop. That's why we can't leave each other alone. That's why I belong to you and you belong to me. That's why I breathe for you and you breathe for me. That's why I exist for you and you exist for me. I love you. I want to have all of you. I don't like sharing Olivia. And I don't intend on sharing you with Edison much longer. No do I plan sharing myself between you and Mellie. This relationship is over. That is true. But from the death of the relationship that only allowed hiding and lying and secrets, it gives birth to a relationship that will be public. A relationship that doesn't require me to hide the love I share with you. A relationship where I can grab you anytime I want and not have to worry about who's watching. I. Am. Yours. And. You. Are. Mine. Say it baby. Say you're mine."_

_Olivia paused her thrust and stared into Fitz's eyes. The truth, the absolute raw truth was there. The desire was long gone and there was sincerity and longing and truth. He was done with this life and so was she._

_"I'm yours."_


	16. How safe is the safe house?

well guys it's that time once again! :) im hoping you guys do not hate me. im sorry but this had to happen. i tried to hold it off as long as i could :) major character death!...just kidding had you for a minute but all jokes aside. enjoy the next installment my eyes! i finished this at 3:45 am but waited until now to post.

Q and A's

GHJaSam- it would be smart! it ay help.

BellaDame- i hope this chapter leads you to...happiness? lol

MsAttitude- once again welcome to the party known as my twitter family! that is now my most favorite scene now between them in this story. huck better get to work!

Angchick- girl, when you find one, find two so i can have one!

chocolate- fitz is all about his sex game. clearly he shuts her down! lol butah in a skillet! lol dying!

gem8- glad you liked :)

kelsey- liv is breaking. she needs help bad!

mmrb0908- it just got real!

mary b- just because you threw in some of the BEST olitz fiction ever, i love you! and thank you lotta times :)

Da Princes and Me- lol so glad you like it. I was listening to a song on repeat. "Your Body Calling" by 3 Piece. take a listen to it!

Kendy- liv fight mellie is out of character but thats was the point. there had to be a reason. but dont fret, that fight is not truly over. you actually already know why she did it. you just havent connected the dots yet :)

* * *

Fitz chuckled thinking about last night. Liv didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to leave. And she wasn't going to let him leave if she was still awake. He made the decision to wear her out so she could sleep through the night. She needed sleep. And what's better way to put her down then well...putting it down. Right before she drifted to sleep, she reminded him of something she used to tease him about. They were on the trail when they had the original conversation. After a stop in Florida and a long, long, long night of making love, Olivia spoke.

_"You put it down...as always."_

_"Liv, what are you talking about?" Fitz chuckled._

_"Fitz, you just put it down." She repeated. _

_"What did I put down? Did I drop something?" Fitz asked leaning over the edge of the bed looking at the floor._

_Olivia laughed loudly. She rolled over to see Fitz confused still looking on the floor._

_"No, baby. You did a good job." Olivia tried making him understand but he was still confused. "You sexed me good. You made me shake. You left me very satisfied." Olivia stressed. _

_"Oh, I get it! Why didn't you just say that?" Fitz asked dumbly._

_"Where's the fun in that?" She asked._

She still teased him years later about that one night. He could still hear her excessive teasing and booming laugh from just a few hours ago. He wanted to call. Just to make sure she was okay.

Fitz unlocked the drawer at the bottom of his desk, retrieving the burner phone. The phone rang four times before air could be heard.

"Sweet Baby." He whispered.

"My unicorn." She whispered back.

"One minute?" He asked.

"One minute." She confirmed.

* * *

"Mr. President." A voice asked over the phone.

"Huck, Whats wrong?"

"We have trouble. They came looking for Liv."

"Who? Who's in trouble?"

"The team. The police picked them up. They are in holding cells downtown. The police think they know where Liv is."

"Huck?"

"Yes Sir."

"I mean this in the nicest way possible but I need to trust you."

"What?" Huck asked in unbelief.

"I need you to verify your identity. Tell me something only you and I would know."

"The number one. One place with no cameras. You visited it one month after you were elected. One week: the amount of time spent there at a time. One day: the amount of time you spent added up during that week you actually talked about your presidency. One minute: the amount of time it took you to fall in love. One second: the amount of time it took for your love nest to turn into a love fantasy. Is that enough, sir?"

"Yes Huck. I'm sorry. I just don't know who to trust-"

"It's okay. I understand. I'm sure I don't sound like myself " Huck said cutting him off.

"Are you sure we are on a secure line?" Fitz asked running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, sir. I have just programmed every computer within a five-mile radius of all our cell phones blocking the pings. We are undiscoverable. We are covered."

"Is that how all of our cell phones work?"

"Yes. We are all covered."

"Have you found anything motive wise?"

"Other than the banks accounts, I'm still looking. We know they are connected. I'm just trying to find a deeper connection. I had found some news before I was side-stepped with the team going to jail."

"Huck, how did that happen? How did the police not grab you?"

"I was walking to the office. I went out to do some surveillance at the hospital. I was walking back and I sniff them out before they saw me. They were all undercovers. Not an actual police officer in uniform or a squad car in sight. They had to carry Quinn out. She was fighting them." Huck said with a wavering voice.

"You like her." Fitz said.

"Sir?" Huck asked confused.

"Quinn...you like her don't you?" It was so obvious. Fitz could hear it in his voice. He recognized the same fear, terror and longing as he spoke of her.

Huck sighed, "I love her. After Becky, I didn't think it was possible but Quinn was just what I needed. She opened my eyes to things I hadn't seen in years. She opened my heart to things I hadn't felt since college...They have her. They have Abby. They have Harrison. I can't let them take away my family again. They are all I have now."

"Did they have cuffs on them?" Fitz asked trying to change the subject. He could hear the pain and anguish in Huck's voice. It was quite scary. For as long as he known Huck, the guy was always put together and had a poker face to rival Verna. She was the best he had ever known.

"No. They just walked them outside. Well all except for-"

"Quinn, yea." Fitz said. He understood exactly how Huck felt. Althought the police didn't physically have Olivia, it felt like it. She was locked away from him. "What do we do? They raided the place. Any information that they were working on, the police have seen."

"Well, Liv set some things up with us just in case this happened. My guess is they were working on their laptops. When the agents stormed in, they saved whatever they were working on, then shut the computers down." Huck explained.

"How in the world could they have done all that before they were tackled to the ground?"

"It's a code I installed on all of our computers in the office. It's like a panic button. Once one person inputs the code, the program automatically saves the work on all the computers then it shut down. It's like a virus has attacked the computer. No one can get into it. The computers are officially good as dead." Huck explained in laymen terms.

"So how do you get what was saved?"

"I have all of it backed up on my system at home." Huck shrugged.

"I thought you said they searched your place?"

"They did search it. They searched the rooms they found. I have a hidden one. That's where I do all my work when I'm at home. I haven't went through the stuff yet. I had an appointment at the hospital."

"Did you handle that matter we discussed?"

"Yes, sir. Come to find out, Edison is a very tired and broken man. He needs time to rest and let his body heal or at least that's what his medical chart will say. And his doctor, Dr, Norris Stead agrees."

"Great. How long will he be out?" Fitz said smiling.

"At least 72 hours."

"Huck, you are a genius. Now please tell me you found something. You were saying something but we got on another topic."

"Oh, yeah. I have something. Are you sure you want to discuss this over the phone?"

"Positive. We can't meet just yet. To many prying eyes."

"Edison was not as clean of a guy as people believed."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been following you-"

"Following me? As in physically following me?"

"Well, yes and no. Your secret servicemen has not been doing their jobs. They let Edison get to close to you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been tracking your movements not to mentions Liv's. He knew Jake was your friend from the Navy. That's why he used him in his plan. Jake was just to dumb to know he was being used."

"Why Jake? How?" Fitz asked confused.

"He had Jake get close to Olivia right after everything happened...after Verna's funeral. His job was to get in good with her to expose secrets. Their only problem was the secrets she was telling, Edison didn't want. And the secrets she wasn't telling was what he was interested in.""

"Obviously Jake was supposed to kill Liv, we know that. But the question is why?" Fitz asked.

" I don't have a definite answer but I can guess. He was tired of sharing. If he couldn't have Liv to himself, then no one would have her at all. The problem came in with Jake."

"He caught feelings" Fitz finally caught on.

"Exactly. He didn't say objective. He fell down on the job. When Edison and Liv got back together, Jake disappeared. He only just recently started stopping by again."

"So when he popped up to kill Livvie, his presence wouldn't seem questionable. Damn It! Huck, you know the back way in. Call me when you get close. I will have Tom meet you. We need to figure out three things. One: how the hell are we going to spring the team from jail. Two: how to get more dirt on Edison. And three: how to make a stronger connection to present to the police."

"We have it, the bank account transactions."

"That won't be enough. We need more!"

* * *

"Fitz!"

"What is it now, Mellie?" Fitz asked frustrated. Him, Huck and Cyrus had been hard at work for the better part of three hours trying to figure out what to do. Fitz had long since order Tom to shut of the camera footage to the Oval Office. That was one less thing they had to worry about.

"You want to see this." Mellie said with a smirk sitting near the coffee table on the couch. She grabbed the remote turning on the news.

"...recieved this video footage just 30 minutes. We would like to remind you this footage contains disturbing and violent content and it is NOT suitable for the younger audience." The crystal clear image of Edison and Olivia appeared on the screen. Edison was reaching out, appearing to try to hug Olivia, maybe. But Olivia thrusted her arm in front of her stabbing him. She pushed him away while she backed away slowly then disappeared from the screen. "It has been confirmed it is indeed Senator Davis and his wife Olivia Pope. You may remember her from her as Press Secretary of the Grant administration. She has also been in the new lately as rumors swirled about an affair she id allegedly having with a mystery man. The DC police have decline to comment at this time-" The news was cut of after Cyrus grabbed the remote from Mellie.

"The declined to comment because it would take time away from them planting this on Olivia." Cyrus rushed out pacing.

"Fiz, do you know where Olivia is?" Mellie asked. Fitz stared at the black screen as the room fell into silence. "Fitz, honey?" Mellie asked rubbing his back softly.

"Lies..." Fitz whispered.

"What was that honey? I didn't hear you." Mellie leaned in closer.

"She said it was self defense. She said he was trying to hurt her. She said...she said..." Fitz turned away running to the wastebasket, emptying his stomach contents. He cough and gagged until his throat was raw and his eyes burning.

"Baby, do you want some tea or something?" Mellie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, please with pure sugar. Can I have some honeydew as well?" Fitz asked weakly sitting down in his office chair.

"Of course honey, Whatever you need." Mellie skipped out of the room quickly leaving Huck and Cyrus looking to Fitz for direction.

"Fitz, are you okay?" Cyrus asked. "Maybe she didn't lie to you. I know Liv. She is a trustworthy person."

Fitz took out a handkerchief, wiping his forehead and cheeks then his mouth. He flipped a switch under his desk before standing to his feet. There was a pause before he spoke.

"Cyrus, get me the FBI, CIA, NSA and everyone else that we know for sure is hunting for Olivia. Bring me the Police Chief, sheriff, Constable, Deputy, anyone from the police department that has answers as to why and how Quinn, Abby and Harrison were arrested.

Huck, you do what you have to do to get me a copy of that tape. Get the autopsy report for Jake and all the medical records for Edison. Both of you meet me back here in say thirty minutes.

Get Tom in here. We need to figure out just how safe is our safe house then I'll check on Liv after I've been briefed." Husk and Cyrus just stood before Fitz, staring.

"What about Mellie?" Cyrus asked. "She's going to be back soon."

"She will not be back anytime soon." Fitz answered matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure?" Huck questioned unsure.

"We don't want anything to slip out just as she is prancing back in with your tea and honeydew."

"She won't walk in. I locked the door shortly after she left. As far as the honeydew, I'm allergic to the stuff. She won't be able to find any in the white house period. It's keep her busy for a while looking for it. Let's get to work, people."

* * *

"Tom, this safe house. Just how safe is it?"

"Sir, I've told you. No one will find that place unless you knew the directions. With the woods, the trails and the snow, you have to damn near know it like the back of your hand."

"Okay." Fitz answered reassured. "I feel better about it. It's in Virginia, right?"

"Yes, sir."

A knock interrupted their conversation. Tome lead Cyrus ad Huck into the Oval before locking the door behind them.

"Cy, what do you have?"

"We have a meeting with leaders in about an hour."

"Location?"

"The Sit Room."

"Everyone I asked for, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Huck?"

"The medical reports and autopsy reports are enclosed. The abridge version, Edison will be fine. Basically a flesh would. Didn't hit any major organs or cause major damage. Lost a lot of blood though. They found skin, hair and blood under his nails. Olivia's and Jake's."

"Can't wait to see how he explains that one." Fitz added in quickly.

"As far as Jake, he was hit from behind with the majority of he trauma on the top of the head then sliding down. Not bottom to top."

"What are you saying?"

"Unless Jake's back was to Olivia and she was standing on something making her taller, say Edison's height, she couldn't have done it."

"Okay, this is helping. What about those financials?"

"I told this to Liv before but Jake was being paid from two different accounts. One that had Edison's name on it and the other was an offshore account."

"Can we link it back to him?" Fitz asked hopeful.

"No but that doesn't mean he didn't have access to it or it wasn't his. I'm trying to crack into the bank's firewall to get the personal info about-"

"They were interrupted but the ringing of the burner phone.

"It's Liv!" Fitz said confused.

"Why is she calling" Cyrus asked panicking already.

"I don't know. She probably got worried because I didn't call. When I talked to her earlier, I said would call around lunchtime to see how her first day was. I'm late." He answered calmly. He answered phone quickly, "Livvie?"

"Fitz." Olivia whispered with emotion. "I'm so sorry."

"Put you hands in the air and don't move Olivia."

**_They found her._**


	17. They are going to Huck us

#hi lol i hope yall don't hate me for the last chapter. im waiting for someone to catch on to why olivia beat up mellie and why olivia married edison. all will come out. it would be awesome if yall caught it tho. anywho, who's ready for the new scandal!

Q and A's

msattitude- they got her! thanks for lying the craziness!

chocolate- fitz was white boy! lol we love him tho! unicorn? how did that get in there? :) mellie has impecible timing. that partly why we all hate her lol the three musketeers better get to work!

belladame- i reread it all the time. i have to remember little plants and tidbits of info

maryb- part of your question is answered in this chapter. mellie still looking! lmbo

angchick- a mole? oh no! i wouldnt put it pass mellie...wench. lol

stacylou- are you one of my new followers? if so hey girl hey! if not, hey girl hey! lol do be weak for to long. you want to read this chapter!

evoria- first off your story, perfection! secondly, it is so good it hurts!

kelsey- we will see the gladiator in fitz, that's for sure! you have very good questions!

jetes- no more torture! im nicer than shonda! :)

* * *

Fitz threw the phone across the room, breaking it into pieces against the far wall in the oval. Fitz crossed the room quickly, screaming expletives, slamming the door behind him. Huck, Tom and Cyrus stood looking at each other for answers.

"He didn't look happy." Tom said picking up the phone pieces.

"Why did he break the phone? He knows that one of the only ways to get in contact with her." Huck asked.

"Maybe he is still pissed because he thinks she lied about the incident with Edison." Tom answered.

"No, that's not it." Cyrus said looking out the window at Fitz pacing in circles.

* * *

"Are you two questioning your assignments?" Olivia overheard a voice ask. There was a pause before she heard the voice scream, "Are you?"

"No, sir." Two voice answered.

"Good, now clean your fucking tears and do your job!" The voice hiss. A door opened before two sets of heels were heard clanking over the cement. After they were gone, the door slammed making Olivia jump. The conversation seemed so far away but the door slam had been so close, she felt the wind on her thighs. She squirmed uncomfortably, willing her shorts to cover more of her thighs. She didn't know what was going on but she was sure she would find out soon.

* * *

"Cyrus, I need all hands on deck." Fitz hissed into his personal cell phone.

"What's wrong, sir?"

"They got her! Damn it...they got her." Fitz screamed then whispered as he paced a familiar path in the Rose Garden.

"I'm on it." Cyrus disconnected the call,

Fitz looked around. What could he do? Where could he go? Who could he call? He looked over to an opening that was so painfully memorable to him.

_"I smile at her and I take my clothes off for you. I wait for you. I watch for you. My whole life is you. I can't breathe because I am waiting for you. You own me. You control me. I BELONG to you!"_

Fitz sighed as he looked on at the scene in front of him.

_"You own me. You control me. I belong to you. You think I don't want to be a better man? You think I don't want to dedicate myself to my marriage? You don't think I want to be honorable, to be the man you voted for? I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait for you. I watch for you. I EXIST for you. If I could escape all of this and run away with you..."_

Fitz's lip trembled as all their memories rushed upon him in a heap.

_"I love you too. I'm in love with you too."_

_"So we're in this together?"_

_"We're in this together."_

Fitz sunk to his knees looking at Olivia's favorite rose-bush. When she was working for the white house, he would always pick a rose every Monday from this bush and leave it on her desk for her. It was their thing. The one way he could display his love for her in public without causing shock waves. The ladies in her office always asked who the secret admirer was but she would always say she didn't know. She may not have known this but even after she left the white house, he still picked them. He kept them in his private office next to the oval. Fitz moved sitting down completely, drawing his knees to his chest. He failed her. He promised he would keep her safe. He promised she would be safe and make it ut of this unscathed. He promised they would get married and have kids and the white picket fence and the family dog. She could even make jam if she wanted to. The clouds in the sky started rumbling. Suddenly. it was as if the bottom fell out, leaving the rain to beat upon him and his conscious. Fitz stayed in his somewhat fetal position rocking himself. It was comforting. It mirrored exactly how he felt. Dark, confused, depressed, conflicted and a bunch of grey, white and dark blue angry feelings.

His phone beeped in his inner breast pocket letting him know it was midnight. He looked over, plucking the most beautiful rose he could find from Olivia's bush.

"This time Olivia, this rose will make it to you."

* * *

The darkness that swam around her was unsettling but not as much as the quietness was. Her arrest was so loud and overwhelming where as now, it was the complete opposite. Well except for the argument that was just had in the room. She felt something rustle as she tried to shake the cobwebs from her mind. Something was over her head. A bag, maybe? It was cloth material with a "just out of the plastic" smell. It was large enough to have created a pocket of air that allowed air to flow from where the hell she was. He breathing was so ragged, he chest screamed for her to calm down. A slow and dull pain spread throughout her brain as she tried to piece together what happened.

_"You were arrested." Her subconscious screamed._

_"Yes, we were." The rational part of her answered._

_"You know we are screwed, right? They are going to Huck us then Amanda Tanner us." Her subconscious retorted._

_"Not if I can help it." The rational part said._

Olivia pulled herself from the inner depths of her mind. She needed a plan and she need one quickly.

* * *

Fitz paced around the table think in the war room. It was a medium-sized conference room off to the side that no one really knew about or paid attention too. Huck stood in his typical military stance. Cyrus stood looking at some information Huck found on Jake and Edison. Tom stood looking at his feet upset. Fitz paced around the room staring holes into the floor. Then it came to him.

"Huck, find out where they are holding her, NOW!" Huck dashed away quickly

"Tom, lock this place down. No one lone leaves the white house until they are personally cleared by you, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Tom whispered conflicted.

"Cyrus, give me and Tom the room. Go to the Oval, grab a few intel report. We are meeting in this room from now on."

"I'll start the news cycle too. I await your further instruction, Mr. President." Cyrus said before he exited the room.

"Tom?"

"It's my fault, sir. I should have never offered the cabin to Olivia. I knew how secluded it was and how hard it is to navigate the land if unfamiliar with them."

"Even if she would have been able to hide, they would have found her."

"Why didn't she hide like I told her too? Why didn't she risk running to the bunker to hide?"

"Hide? Bunker?" Fitz asked confused.

"I should have told you this too. Olivia promised she would tell you and not to worry. Why am I not surprised she didn't say anything?"

"Tell me what? When did you two talk?" Fitz trying to figure things out.

"You were in the restroom cleaning up. I found her and showed her the rose and thorn rug."

"The rug is beautiful but why would you show her a rug?"

"There is a latch under that rug that leads to a bunker. That's why I offered the house to her. If they were ever to find her, she could hide right under their noses and they would never know. I showed her how to open it. It takes ten seconds at the most! She took the time to find her phone, dial your number, wait for it to ring, wait for you to answer to do what? To say she's sorry? She's SORRY?! Everyone who loves her is busting their asses for her and she just gives up?" Tom screamed.

Fitz ran a hand through his hair before he answered. "When Mellie was here earlier, all of that 'I thought she lied to me.' blubbering was a show for her. I played her and she fell for it. Did Olivia play us? What happened to her Tom? Did Livvie tell on herself? How did they find her? Why didn't she hide? Why did she give up on me? On what we had? On everyone that loves her? Why did she throw her life away? Did she go along with us moving her away so we couldn't stop her when she turned herself in?"

* * *

"Where is it?" A voice whispered. There was a pause before Olivia felt a swift kick to her foot. "I know you're awake, I saw you moving. Where is it?"

Olivia still said nothing. She silently let the tears roll down her face as she imagine all the things that was about to happen to her. She remember when Huck cam back home and all the issues he had adjust back to his regular schedule.

_My soul into your awaiting arms. She whispered._

"Hmm, not the talkative type." There was a pause, "Olivia, have you ever played a sport? Still no response. It's okay, you don't have to answer me. Basketball sixth to twelfth grade. Varsity team every year. Swim team state champs fours years in a row for high school. Track and field sixth through twelfth grade. Not to good at the javelin but one hell of a runner. And from the under age of three years old until now, gymnastics. Quite flexible. Is that how you got Edison?"

No response.

"Or maybe that's how you hooked Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

Olivia flinched ever so slightly letting the mystery interrogator know he hit a nerve. He smiled. He knew that would be the way to go. When the president is your lover...

"We know you rigged the election, Olivia. You, Cyrus Rutherford Beene, Millicent Grant, Verna Lee Thornton, Hollis Doyle, Jessie Tyler, Jake Weston and Edison Davis. But here's the million dollar question, what are you willing to do to keep your precious baby, the love of your life, your 'you own me, you control me, I belong to you' Fitz out of the trouble you created when you killed a Pentagon officer and attempted to kill the Senate Majority Leader." The voice asked as a hand slid up Olivia's naked thigh.


	18. Melody Senclair?

hi guys! well the wait is over. and by wait i mean for the new episode of scandal! thank jesus! lol this chapter is not my best in my opinion but i hope you guys like it. it's a lot going on so try to keep up. some of yu have already guessed it but can you guess why? sorry for any errors. im tired guys! hope yall enjoy!

q and a's

chocolate- you are so on to something! very astute! but im not giving out my secrets lol

msattitude- wait untill you read this ending

exclusivelyeby- its okay i creeped for the longest. no rushing me! it hard to write sometimes lol and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

angchick- mellie is a wench if she did a no no, i cant wait for hr to get caught.

maryb- heres another cliff hanger just for you!

kelsey- the wait is over! although you might not like it :(

beckett aka my long lost sister lol- it was just enough! this chapter maybe an overload

scandalfanatic- that's pretty good. you have a piece of it off but you're on a good track. you'll find out soon tho.

evoria- you're welcome! i should read more often but i work full time and school full time. i'm trying tho!

da princes and me- :) i love you. lol and thank you so much! im still tying things in together so you really want to read this chapter!

jetes- no losing ppl! this chapter starts the tie in. it'll make sense. :)

estefania - your wish is my command!

* * *

The hand slid closer and closer to the junction between her thighs. Olivia used her other heighten sense to determine just where the man was standing. She picked up her leg and kicked as hard she could. She knew she succeed when she heard the man yell in pain and collapse to the floor. She kicked again connecting this time with what felt like his shoulder.

"You fucking bitch." The man roared as his fist connected with her face. The pain reverberated throughout Olivia's face as she whimpered. _And now, the real interrogation begins. She thought._

* * *

"David, I need your assistance."

"No , absolutely not."

"David."

"You people have messed my life up enough to last two lifetimes. I'm not going to help you sabotage it more. I watch the news. While I don't give a damn about who she is sleeping with, she stabbed a man, a senator. The Senate Majority Leader, I might add, almost to death. I want NO part in that." David said grabbing the door to close it.

Huck put his foot in the doorway, preventing that action. "Olivia did not stab Edison in cold blood. Whatever you may think of Olivia, you know she is not THAT person. And you're right, it's none of our business who she may or may not be sleeping with. While you may not like Olivia, you love Abby. She is also in trouble. Deep trouble almost over her head trouble. Do you want to help her or you still so damn mad at the world?"

David thought a moment before sighing pathetically. "Come in."

* * *

"Cy, we need to work on getting the team out of jail. Hell, we need to know if they were even arrested."

"I have a friend in the DCPD that owes me a favor. I'll see if he can tell me why they are holding them."

"Okay, go ahead and do that. Tom?"

"I have gone through everyone's background. Since we only spoke about the location here in the white house, someone caught wind of it here."

Who was here in the white house that you haven't weeded out yet?"

"You won't like the usual suspects, sir." Fitz made a face, that told Tom to get along with it. "You, me, Cyrus, Huck, Mellie, Hollis Doyle."

"Tell Mellie to meet me in the Oval later. I don't care what meeting, event, political gain campaign she has to cancel. Make it happen." Fitz stopped when his cell phone started ringing.

"Huck?"

"I got them."

"What?"

"Abby, Quinn and Harrison. I got them."

"How did you do that?" Fitz asked looking at Cyrus.

"It's handled."

"What happened to-"

"Mr. President, it's handled. I had a little help for a friend." Huck answered. He really didn't want to have this conversation over the phone.

"Cyrus, they're out. Don't worry about that favor for now. Huck, Bring them here. We are meeting in that side room, not the oval."

"Yes, sir. Give us about 30 minutes or so. I want to make sure we aren't being followed anymore."

"Anymore? Someone is following you?"

"Yes. Black SUV. Clearly government issued. Two women."

"I had two woman from the navy visit me asking questions about Liv and Edison and Jake."

"I'll shake them, sir. Just be ready for us."

* * *

"Get off me!" Olivia screamed.

The man just laughed as he continued to grab random parts of her body. He roughly grabbed the cheek her punched earlier, "I'm awful sorry about your face. You should really be sweeter."

Olivia grunted in discourse as he yanked her head from side to side.

"So lets talk." The man ripped the bag off of her head. The bright lights attacked her eyes making her brain hurt more as the room spin. "You answer my questions. I let you go. You give me problems, I beat the answers I want out of you. So in the end, I get what I need out of you either way. Now, where is the Cytron card that mysteriously came up missing?"

Olivia thought for a moment as she stared at the man in the eye. She thought over her life and what all she had accomplished. The love she shared with Fitz was the single most important thing in her life. She had hurt him before when she rigged the election. She wasn't going to cause a scandal with this. A mockery of his presidency all over Edison not wanting to share her. Her mouth watered as her heart started to beat fast. In this moment, her next action would set the standards to how the rest of her time here would happen. Fitz was working to get her out. She knew he was. And her team was standing right behind him with Cyrus and Tom and hell maybe even Mellie, maybe. She came back from her thoughts still staring at the man in front of her. She used all the force she had within her to spit in his face. "I have nothing to say."

Her face was met with a back hand and so the beating began.

* * *

"Edison' awake." Quinn said walking into the room. She made eye contact with Huck smiling.

"What? I thought he was supposed to be out for three days." Fitz said looking to Huck.

"Not anymore. Power of attorney wants him awake. Said the medically induced coma was not necessary."

"That can't be right Quinn. The feds have Olivia. She wouldn't agree to that." Harrison said.

"Unless they made her agree to it." Abby added.

"They're getting to her." David said. The room looked over to him. He hadn't said anything since the moment he walked in the room.

"The document was signed Olivia Pope. I saw it with my own eyes. Very pretty and dainty way she hooked the A and P together." Quinn said putting her stuff down.

"What?" Huck and Fitz asked at the same time.

"The A in Olivia and the P in Pope. They were hooked together."

Huck looked to Fitz for answer. "Quinn, do you have a copy?"

"Yea, I manage to swipe a copy. Here."

"That's not her signature." Huck said handing the paper to Fitz.

Fitz studied the handwriting. Huck was right. This wasn't Olivia' handwriting. She never hooked the A and P because she never signed the A. It was only the O and L and maybe the I. Someone signed her name. Fitz looked across the room to David.

"David, tell me what they are going to do. How much time are we working with?"

David frowned knowing what Fitz was asking. "Sir, I don't think you want-"

"David, Olivia...is the love of my life. I can't be without her. I can't sit around and do nothing knowing something bad is being done to her. She has been in custody for nearly 14 hours now. What is going on?"

David paused looking around the room. All eyes were on him. He straightened up as if he was in court. "She most likely hasn't slept. She hasn't had anything to eat. She has a bag over her head so she can't see anything. She has her hands tied or cuffed. She can move around but not too much. She's sitting in a room with nothing in it but her, the chair she is sitting on if she is lucky and her assigned officers. But then again, she's smaller than a usual suspect so it's just one in there with her. There aren't any female officers in that department so it's a man. He has already posed questions to her. Told her to answer if she wants to see the light of day again. Depending on her response, things are a toss-up. Since we all know Olivia won't talk about anything, I would say it's in my professional opinion, she is probably getting beat this very second."

There were gasp heard around the room. Everyone knew that it was a high possibility but it was something totally different from having it confirmed from a former inside source. It was quiet in the room for several moments.

Harrison looked over to Fitz for what to do. In the absence of Olivia, Fitz had been their fearless leader. But at this moment, Fitz looked like many thing. Fearless was not one of them. Harrison cleared his throat as he wiped his eyes.

"Huck, get on the tape. Find out where the feed is coming from, where it is going, who set it up, when they set it up and why did they set it up. Find out who sent it to the news station.

Abby, get with Huck before he starts. He made some headway with those bank accounts. Find out who that offshore account belongs too.

Quinn, go stomping on the hill. I want to you to find every single politician we have ever helped and make sure they are vocal on the questionable source of the video.

Tom, Fitz was saying something about you checking people. Keep doing that. If you come across the smallest lie or indiscretion, you come to me.

Cyrus, you're on news crawl. I want to know what the news is saying and whose side they are taking.

David, if you have an favors to call in I need them like now.

Fitz, what do you need?

Fitz looked from the blank space he'd been staring at. His lip quivered, "My Sweet Baby."

* * *

Olivia expelled air out of her heavy chest as she hit the ground. She was strong but this, she couldn't do. The copper taste if her blood filled her mouth as she spit it out. Her lungs screamed for air as she silently begging the man to stop. How long had they been here? In this room? Two hours? Three? More? Doing this dance. The dance that left her on her knees sucking in air. Or her back huffing in air. Or her side choking in air? Could she do this any longer? It didn't feel like it. _I'm sorry, Fitz._

"Okay." Olivia whispered.

"Ready to talk?" The man asked.

Olivia waited a pause before she shook her head yes.

"Good girl." He kneeled near her fragile body that was laid on the concrete. She spit more, letting the excess blood out.

"I want immunity for me, Fitz, Cyrus and Mellie as far as the election rigging goes." She crocked.

The man thought for a minute then shook his head saying he agreed.

"I didn't know it was so many people in on it at first. Hollis Doyle is the one who set it up. He got me, Mellie, Cyrus and Verna on it. I learned about Edison's part in it later. I married him so I wouldn't have to incriminate him if the issue came back up. I was going to tell him about my part in it so he couldn't say anything about me in court either. Jake I never knew was in on it."

"I know all that already. We know you all rigged the election. What we want to know is where is the Cytron card?"

* * *

Cyrus ran into the room, turning the tv on. "Just came out, sir. Get ready."

"...We now have confirmed reports that Senate Majority Leader Edison Davis is awake and responding. He made a statement to the police about the events surrounding the stabbing at the home he shared with his wife Olivia Pope-Davis. It was also confirmed that the deceased Pentagon Naval Officer Jake Weston was also found dead at that very house. His death was report days ago but was not given many details due to the sensitive nature. We now know Olivia Pope-Davis is the prime suspect in both of those crimes. We showed a video that we received that shows Pope stabbing Senator Davis right before she disappeared"

"Sir, we need to do some MAJOR damage control soon." Cyrus offered. "What's this?" Cyrus asked pointing to the tv, turning the volume back up.

A hand reached in the view of the screen handing a stack of papers to the news anchor. The news anchor stared at the papers in disbelief before looking beyond the camera. "Or you sure this is verified?" He asked someone off camera. There was a faint voice that answered yes. "It has now been confirmed that he President of the United States Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is the mystery man Olivia Pope-Davis is having the affair with. According to a family member of Senator Davis, he confirmed to police, he knew his wife was indeed having an affair with the President." Cyrus turned the tv off.

"This could not have come at a worse time, Sir." Cyrus said.

"How the hell did his get out? Cyrus find whatever family member is blabbing and SHUT. THEM. DOWN." Fitz roared.

"I got it! You all will want to see this." Huck stared setting up the footage. "I'm still working on the specifics but I was able to hack the feed and do a reverse search of where it's going. Jack Weston. He set up the cameras right after Verna's funeral. He's been watching Olivia for almost two years." Huck started the tape showing exact what Olivia said happened. Fitz knew she didn't lie to him. They had to get this tape to the authorities.

"Huck, can you get audio?" Harrison asked.

"It'll take me a while but I can do it."

"I also have something. That offshore can be traced back to the United States. A woman born in California but the account was traced to Massachusetts named Melody Senclair?"

Fitz stood to his feet with a brooding look on his face. "Get Mellie down here NOW!"


	19. So what are you going to do?

**Hi, Hello, How are you? im hoping the gladiators aren't pitch forking it against me! im sorry about the break. i fell down on the job...i know. forgive me! no q and a tonight. i fear the thunderstorm shall knock power out soon. so for any mistakes. im sure they are hidden in there lol read, review, favorite and follow! y'all know the deal :)**

**enjoy**

* * *

"Mr. President, I have audio if you want to hear it." Huck said turning toward him.

"Play it. Fitz hissed through clenched teeth.

_"Edison?"_

_"Shh baby. Let me make it better."_

_"What? No get off me!"_

_"Baby stop fighting it."_

_"I'm fighting you. Get off of me."_

_"Quit being such a bitch and let me have you. Stop fight the feeling. Relax."_

_Olivia found her strength again, beginning to fight Edison. Edison grabbed her by her throat, holding her down. She still swung wildly, making Edison more forceful with his actions. She could feel the bruises on her arms and back as she fought tooth and nail against Edison._

_"Look Jake already choke you out, don't make me finish the job he was trying to do."_

_"Edison, please." Olivia struggled. "Please don't do this to me."_

_"Do what? Make you perform your wifely duties with YOUR husband? You have no problem fucking the president. You're a whore with him so just close your eyes and imagine I'm him. You moan to him in your sleep. Now shut up, fall asleep and let your dreams do the work."_

_"No no!" Olivia screamed as Edison reached under her night-shirt and into her panties. She lifted her knees, aiming for his balls. She knew she was successful when a howl followed shortly after her kick._

_"You bitch!" Edison moaned as he rolled towards the wall. "You stupid, stupid bitch." He called out again._

_Olivia slid back on her butt toward the living room. She grabbed her sweat pants slipping them over her bruised and battered legs. She reached for her jacket when she felt her body falling to the ground._

_"Edison, get off. Stop!"_

_He slammed his hand over her mouth and he yanked her pants and panties down again. He positioned himself._

_"Is this what you want? A man strong enough to bend you at his will?" Edison screamed in her ear._

"Turn it off. Shut it DOWN, Huck!" Fitz turned to Tom, "Is Mellie in the Oval yet?"

"No, sir. She is in the middle of a press conference, sir."

"Alert me as soon as she steps foot into the Oval. Harrison, you dig up all the dirt on Mellie that you can find. And I mean everything!"

"No need, Sir. I've been holding on to this and adding to it on occasion since I found out about you and Liv."

Fitz grabbed the papers from Cyrus flipping through them. "Give me something heavier. Something so huge she would rather jump from the bridge and commit political suicide herself then for me to do it for her."

"Then, I have exactly what you're looking for...Two years ago." Abby said placing an open folder on the table in front of Fitz. "I'm sorry, Mr. President."

Fitz stared at the contents before turning to Tom in an eerily calm state. "Get Mellie in the oval, now. I don't care what the fuck she is doing. I don't care if she is performing CPR on a dying kid. Bring her to the oval, NOW!"

"Mr. President-" Huck tried to slid in.

"NOT- not now. I have to meet with my dear wife."

"You might want to read this." Abby said.

"And this." Harrison said.

"And you'll want to see this." Huck added turning the laptop around pulling his ear buds out of the computer. "This explains everything."

* * *

Tom trailed behind Fitz as he walked with a purpose. Fitz knew his wife was low but damn. This was even low for her.

"Sir, I know you are upset but I want to remind you to not lose your cool. One being, Mellie will use it against you. Two being, we are doing this to get Olivia's name cleared. Keep in mind your purpose." Fitz paused outside the Oval office door in thought of Tom's words. How could he have been so dumb? Here he was going all half-cocked when the woman had basically been lying to him for two years...at least. How long had this been in the planning stages? Since she found out about Olivia? After the sex tape? When? He was so ready to be done with Mellie that he would sacrifice his chance at saving Liv by get more answers. He needed a plan. And he needed one quickly.

"Tom, I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Fitz went over the plan with Tom one more time before storming into the Oval. He knew he was supposed to keep his cool but Mellie was messing with Liv's life. No amount of calm down talking could stop it. Tom waltz in behind him completing a sweep of the Oval.

"What is he doing? Why is he sweeping the Oval?" Mellie asked confused.

"Looks as though we have a mole in the White House." Fitz answered noncommittally.

"Really?" Mellie asked surprised. "What kind of secrets got out? How bad is this? Do we need Cyrus to-"

"Why do I feel as though you know that already, Melody?"

Tom gave Fitz the all clear sign, basically giving him the go ahead to turn loose on Mellie.

* * *

"We got the card from David, although he wasn't a willing participant. I had it destroyed soon after I received it. I got Hollis Doyle to shut his mouth, Cyrus and Mellie have their own reasons to keep quiet and we all know about Verna." Olivia answered sluggishly

"Why didn't you do anything about that?" The man asked.

"What was I supposed to do? Turn myself in? Say I knew about the election rigging? It was going to come out sooner or later. James Novak was testify that same day so if Verna wouldn't have said anything, James would have sung like a bird."

"So you were okay with how the situation was dealt with?" The man questioned.

"What? Verna was sick. She was dying. I'm not saying I'm happy she's dead but if it kept her from hurting anyone..."

"So you and the President was in on it together?" The man asked to clarify what he suspected.

"In on what? What are you talking about?" Olivia asked confused.

"The President killing Verna."

The pain in her face brings Olivia back from her near unconsciousness. Her eyes open slowly as they just to the bright lights. Why are these light? Why some many of them in this on room? Such a small room. Tiny room. One door. One way in. No way out. Just like jail. Am I in jail? Does jail have white walls? Where's my bed? Even prisoners get a bed. But im not in that type of jail. I'm in the pentagon type jail. A jail were im not a person. I have no rights. I'm hungry. So very sleepy. I need my friends. I need Fitz. Why hasn't he come for me? I thought he loved me? I'm i just like an Amanda Tanner stand-in? Does he even love? Did he love Amanda? You can't love a mistress. You can love what you can do for her. But you can't love her. But I love him. I love him with all within me. He won't even find the time of day to come find me? He hates me. I thought we were over Defiance but apparently he isn't. He killed Verna? How? I thought she died of natural causes. That's not what the doctors told me. How did he? Why did he? HOW could he?

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up. Shit. Did I give her too much? Let's see she weights 124 pounds. I need to administer 1 liter per 30 pounds. That right. Hey! Are you up?"

Olivia moaned in agreement.

"So everyone was tight-lipped."

"Yes."

"Everyone but you." The man added.

"I have said nothing to no one about this. The only people I have talked to about the election rigging were people who were aware of it before hand."

"I know you didn't but you see...we still have a problem...your husband. Your husband wants to sing like a little pretty cannery on Sunday morning. The United States of America, the government, the backside of politics, and what we hold near and dear to our hearts in this country has an invested interest to see that this never gets out."

The haze was starting to wear off from Olivia's brain. While she was not fully okay with the loose tongue she seemed to have, it was not something she could stop...at least not yet.

"So. why did you kill Jake?" The man asked trying another approach.

"I didn't. Jake cornered me in my bedroom. He choked me. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is laying on the ground with a statue in my hand. I stumbled to the living room to call for help. Edison was there. He told me how he basically set me up. He paid Jake to kill me but when things went wrong, he killed Jake and put it all on me. I told him I was tired of the games. I was tired and I wanted a divorce. He pined me to the ground. His hands...I have a knife stashed under my coffee table. I was able to reach it. I held it under his neck so he would get off me. We had more words, he lunged at me and I stabbed him. I didn't mean too. I just wanted him to...He scared me to death. I thought he was going to kill me." Olivia peered through her wet eyelashes to the man.

He stared at her deep in thought for a few moments. He stood to his feet while digging in his back pocket. He through a washcloth down to Olivia. "Wipe your face...you're bleeding." The door slammed behind him leaving Olivia all alone.

"But my hands are still tied." Olivia said to the empty room defeated.

* * *

"Mellie, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No. honey. But how is the case coming along? Have you found a way to help Liv yet?"

Fitz walked his desk crossing his legs. "As a matter of fact, I have."

"That's great!" Mellie said singing his praises. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, yes." Fitz pressed the intercom button before speaking again. "Is it up yet?"

"Yes, sir." Huck answered.

"Thank you. I want to ask you a few questions before I just start assuming things, okay?"

Mellie swallowed visibly before nodding her head.

"Have you ever met Jake Weston?"

"Of course, you introduced me..." Mellie said letting her sentence trail.

"No, I didn't. I lost contact with him because he turned against me in the primaries. He went with the democrats' pick, Reston. Try again."

"Than surely we have a mix up. I would never speak to a liberal democratic such as-"

Fitz help up his hand. "Stop. Just stop with the FUCKING lies!" Fitz screamed.

Tom cleared his throat as a warning to Fitz to tone it down a bit.

"Okay, you know what? Change of plans. I don't want to hear anymore of your fucking lies. I have heard enough from you to last three lifetimes. I want to get this over as quick as possible so I can go and attend to Livvie. You have done nothing but played me and this administrations for fools. And this." He said gesturing between them, "is over. I no long what the hassle of having to deal with you. You are like a sick cancer ridden dog that I just want to put to sleep so you never wake up again."

"You can't and you will NOT talk to me that way! I am your wife, the mother and your children...THE FIRST LADY!"

"But not for long. Here's what I found out about you. You Mellicent Melody Senclair Grant, are the slimest, lowest, son of a bitch, slithering snake I have ever had the displeasure of meeting on this Earth. You are so disillusioned about the power and honor and Prestige that you think you are owed that you would break any law to keep it. And lets not even bring the talk of morals into the conversation."

"Fitz, I have no idea what you are-"

What about these?" Fitz slapped a picture down."That's you and Edison eating together. He slapped another down, "Or this? That's you and Edison at the ranch in California horseback riding." Fitz threw another onto the desk. "Or this one? That's you sneaking out of the White House just last week to meet with him." Fitz smiled looking into the folder, "Oh but this one, this one is my favorite! This one is gold. This is the making of what a future President WON'T look like. You and Edison fucking in the White House, in the residence, in our bed, with our kids down the hallway while I'm in the situation room dealing with a hostage situation."

So tell me, when did you and Edison devise the plan to get rid of Olivia? WHEN? Was it before they got married? Before I was shot? When?" Fitz paused for answers but Mellie wasn't offering any.

"You and Edison laid there, in our bed after I was shot and devised the plan to take Olivia out. You then paid Jake to do the job but not before you and Edison had Jake tail and spy on her. You had him set up cameras in her house? Really, Mellie? In her living room? Her her kitchen? In her bedroom? In her bathroom? What the hell got into you Mellie? Don't...don't answer that. I don't want to know who has gotten to you.

Edison paid Jake to get close to Liv after Verna died. Edison still wanted to get with Olivia even though he had no chance with her. You, Edison and Jake all planned this. You sat around and conspired to kill a woman for what? For what reason? Because I love her? Because I couldn't live without her?"

"Because she is WEAK! You think Olivia is the best damn thing walking the planet. I know she isn't. She helped rig an election with the rest of us. If you think so lowly of me and Cyrus and Verna and Hollis, you need to extend the same to her. She is not little Miss. Perfect. The bitch stole everything from me! Don't you get that?Olivia may not know me, but I certainly know her. She is the fucking hussy that stole my fiancée! Me and Edison were a couple in law school. We were suppose to be together. But then, little Miss. Fucking Perfect came along and took him. Then I had to settle for you. So when I got the chance to get Edison back, you think I hesitated? NO! She can act like she is perfect when she isn't! She was going to snitch on everyone! She was going to blow the whistle on the entire rigging. That's why we started the surveillance. Why we put Jake in to watch her and be friends with her. She had already stolen Edison, you, my dignity and my pride, she wasn't going to steal my freedom too."

"Oh so you care so much about Edison now? You signed a paper in the hospital that could have killed him! I hate the man with every fiber of my being but I would not want him to die like that! You signed a paper, you forged a signature, surprise surprise, and that man could have died! Huck checked the logs. You have been quite the busy little girl. Calling Edison, checking up on Edison, sneaking out to meet Edison."

"So you're mad that I was spying on Olivia? You're mad I slept with her husband? You called me in here to through all of this in my face?" Mellie turned around with a laugh.

"Mellie, you paid a man to invade the privacy of another human being. You paid a man to commit the murder of said human being. You watched a man die at the hands of your lover."

Mellie gasped in surprise turning around to look at Fitz.

"Yes, we know all about the live feed you have to you office computer and you personal laptop. You wiretapped a government office, the Oval office to be exact. You are in so much trouble I can not even being to continue on."

"So what are you going to do? Have me arrested?" Mellie challenged.

"No, he's not. But I surely will." Olivia stated walking into the room with a slight limp and a cast on her arm.


	20. Ornamental vs Functional

hey guys! i was suppose to post last night but i was not feeling too well. but here is the long-awaited chapter with liv out of the evil clutches of the government! lol yea i know im silly! i dedicate this chapter to all those who believe Jake DID NOT push liv causing her to get a concussion, you are as delusional as mellie is about marriage. :) {{{good day}}}

Q and A's :)

LoreneMichelle: the wait is over! enjoy :)

Mb: wait until you get this!

Oxford: oh how i have missed thee! lol although you dont get any answers for you questions in this chapter, you did get to watch mellie's face get cracked a little bit more!

chocolate: what does liv have in store for mellie? first up on the list is a read of a lifetime! aka what she need to do on the show! lol

juicy28: honestly...hell if i know lol

ghjasam4ever: who you think liv talking too?! lol and she is free! whoo!

joanne: you also do not get any answers this chapter but stay tuned :)

angchick: *shows quinn and harrison doing the little finger thingy lol* story about being gone for so long :(

daprince's: please dont bow down. feeling so unworthy! you also do not get any answers but this chapter may make you happy

jetes: glad i made up from my suckiness at updating

scandalfanatic: get ready for mellie to get rip

mmrb: mellie, you in danger, girl!

msattitude: just you wait...mellie's comeupence part one is located below! lol

* * *

"Olivia! What a wonderful surprise! I am so happy-" Mellie smiled.

"Fitz leave the room." Olivia stated.

"What?" Fitz was pulled from his dream world when he heard Olivia speak to him.

"I need you to leave." Olivia said with her eyes still on Mellie.

"In your condition, I don't think-" Fitz started.

Fitz was cut off when Olivia's eyes drifted over to him. It seemed like forever but he finally understood. Olivia Pope could handle herself. She had been through God knows what but she looked fine. Well minus the limp, the swelling in her face and the bright neon green cast on her arm that had what appeared to be a few signatures on it already! His eyes drifted back to her studying her more. There was a slight nod sent his way reassuring him she would be okay with Mellie. The anger was evident on her face but she did an excellent job of hiding it. Mellie shifted her weight from her right foot to her left in his peripheral vision.

"Yes ma'am." Fitz replied.

"What? She tells you...demands you to leave the OVAL office and you do it? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm a gentleman now. A southern gentleman." Fitz answered back with a sly smile, eyes still on Olivia.

"Hmm. Okay, whatever you say." Mellie mumbled not paying attention trying to collect the pictures scattered on the desk.

"Olivia, you're a southern girl, right?" Fitz asked with his eye brow arched.

Olivia smiled shyly at the double meaning of this conversation. Fitz wanted to be a little playful. She could allow it. It's been so long since she was able to take in his form. And messing with Mellie in the process was an added plus. "I'm a southern girl. I really like going down, south that is."

Mellie looked up from the pictures, eyeing the exchange between the two. "I knew it." Mellie spat out. "You are fucking with her again. I was almost positive when she had her own little wing of the residence but for you two to throw it in my face!"

Fitz kept his eyes on Olivia. "I am not fucking her."

"You're not, huh? Don't lie to me Fitzgerald. And the fact that you have yet to remove your eyes from her since she walked in this room tells me all I need to know."

"Mellie, I am not fucking Olivia." Fitz said more sternly still not looking at Mellie.

"All you do is lie! You two are made for each other. The googly eyes and stolen moments and glances is all you will ever have with each other. You've had how many chance to right this wrong Fitzgerald and what action have you taken? You are still married to me. You will stay married to me. No amount of fucking on the side will change that!"

"You're right Mellie. You are absolutely right. You are my wife and no amount of sex on the side will change that fact. But love on the other hand...love can make anyone change. But you don't understand that Mellie. You don't understand that just the sight of your soul mate can change everything you ever believed to be true. It's not that you don't believe Olivia and I are in love, it's the fact that you can't believe it. You are incapable of believing in the notion of love. You have never felt it. You have never been introduced to it. You don't love me. You don't love the kids. Hell, you don't even love the power. You lust after the power."

"Fitz..."

Fitz shook his head walking toward the door that led out of the Oval.

"Fitz, you have to believe me. I did all of this for you. I did this for your presidency. I did this to make you a better man. A man who can lead this country correctly! You can't do that-" Fitz walked past her and out the door leaving Mellie screaming, "with a mistress!"

"Poor little Mellie. Still using the mistress card."

"Olivia, you ARE the mistress. I am married to Fitz. The government knows that. God knows that. Not to mention America views Fitz and I as the couple not you and him. You are nothing! You are replaceable! You are a dime a dozen. I can find another whore to spread her legs for Fitz and make him happy. Did it once, I can do it again."

"Maybe you can find one that does blab to the entire White House about it."

"I figure Billy Chambers was helping me. He stayed on Amanda to make sure it all went the way it was suppose to go. The plan was not for the bitch to blab!" Mellie screamed. She cleared her throat and fixed her hair. Then spoke in a calmer voice, "You are not going to come and take my place. I will not allow it."

"You may have the title of his wife in the public but when you do your little interviews with Kimberly Mitchell and the smiles and I love you he send to you on tv, do you really think he is talking to you? Did you really think somewhere in that diluted, deranged mind of yours that he loves you? It's been six years since Fitz and I met. Me and Fitz have had our ups and down, that much is true. But sweetheart after six years and all the shit that we have done to each other, who does he talk to first about a decision he needs to make? Who does he dream of when he sleeps? Who does he think of when he masturbates? Who does he think of when he dreams about life after the White House? You honestly think he sees you and him and the kids living on the ranch like the happy family? You want to know what he sees? He see the ranch full with with family and friends. A beautiful arch in the backyard by the pool with a tent set up near by. He sees Karen dressed in turquoise. He sees Jerry standing next to him in white with turquoise accent in his tux. He sees himself in all white. He sees Teddy walking down the aisle holding a pillow. He sees Ella walking down the aisle with a basket of white and blue rose petals. Dyed of course. It doesn't matter how much it would cost him. If the rose petals are requested to be blue, they will be. Because he wants this day to be perfect. He see Cyrus walking towards him down the center aisle with a woman on his arm. Everyone stands and smiles and takes pictures. No one whispers hateful things. No one wonders how long it'll be before Fitz and the woman is arguing and not speaking to each other again. No one wonders that because the woman walking down that aisle in a white dress with turquoise accents and flowers is me. He sees us getting married at the ranch. Having our reception at the ranch. Our honeymoon at that ranch. OUR children, Jerry, Karen, Teddy and whichever ones we are blessed with later, growing up and living at the ranch.

But you don't understand this. That's the difference from being ornamental and being functional. You stand pretty, get your make-up done, pop a few kids out. You're decorate Fitz. I help make Fitz. I stand behind him. I help make him the man he wants to be. I make him a better man. That's the difference between you and me Mellie. I'm not the mistress in this triangle...you are. You have become the outsider in the last six years and I am the First Lady."


	21. Gladiators in Helmets

im guess that little Amanda Tanner rewrite went over everyone's head lol soo greatful for all of my readers! yall are so awesome and i know i havent said this in a while so thanks to all my twitter followers who put up the craziness known as my twitter timeline. it okay to admit you're hooked. and i cant recall off the top of my head who writes "an education" but whoever it is, please let me love you so super hard! lol oh! and look out for a one shot and another chapter story starting soon. i have another plot in my head and it wont leave! #writersproblems

Q and A's!

mmrb0908:poor mellie...we shall see.

mialee: its my favorite chapter too!  
kelsey: and i loved writing it!

chocolate:there is def more than one way to skin anything! lol i like to think they would tease mellie. at least i hope they would provided the chance lol

gem: thanks so much! it was my favorite.

daprinces: meh...ill take a curtsie if i can give one right back to you! if shonda using that line..please bury me satin! lol i will take all the wine you'll give me too :)

gsr4ever: read her like the ten commandment! im done lol

maryb: oh you lurker! i was hoping you would stay for the ride :) dont make me get a canoe so we can row you back to dock for jumping ship! lol

ghjasam: she sooo just went there! and it felt damn good to read and imagine! lol

msattitude: you are welcome! glad to have provided great service! lol

lorenemichelle: awww! im so not going to tear up! lol i kinda did a little. thank you for read and reviewing and im glad you liked it!

* * *

There was a buzz on the intercom before a female's voice begin to speak.

"Karen and Jerry have arrived and are asking for you."

Mellie stepped to the intercom and pressed the button to respond, "Tell the kids I'll be right there."

The intercom beeped again as Louise cleared her throat, "I'm sorry Ma'am. They are asking for Ms. Pope."

Mellie turn around swiftly toward Olivia. She walked slowly toward Olivia with a unditiguishable face.

"You have taken my family from me. You stole my husband and now you are stealing my kids. I'm their mother. You will never have that title."

"You're right, I will never be their mother. I will be their mom. Any woman can lay down and make children and become a mother. But it takes a REAL woman to be their mom!"

Mellie lunged at Olivia just as she finish screaming. Mellie pushed Olivia roughly against the wall with a thump. Olivia was able to raise her arms and break the hold Mellie had over her. She roughly pushed her away but not before connecting a blow to the head with her cast. She moaned in pain as Mellie stumbled back with tears in her eyes.

Olivia straightened up, staring back sat her.

* * *

The door opened to the little makeshift office off to the side of the oval. Everyone expected Fitz and Olivia to be the entrant but was surprised to see a burly black man enter in a suit. David stood to his feet with an exaggerated sigh. "Jimmy Collins also known as Mr. We aren't on American soil, we're on Pentagon soil, to what do I own the displeasure of seeing you again?"

Huck stood to his feet standing slight off to the side directly behind David. Quinn took his lead, standing on David's opposite side. Abby and Harrison were the next two to flank the side of their comrades followed lastly by Cyrus and Tom. David turned slightly to see the team had his back. When he turned around to face Jimmy again, his head was held a little higher with his chest sticking out a little more.

"I came to return a subject. I wanted to confirm the person arrived safely."

"You mean you came to bring a woman, who by the way had absolutely nothing to do with what you were charging her with, back and to smooth feathers that you are sure to be ruffled by now."

"She was the lead suspect in the murder of a high-ranking Pentagon officer and the Senate Majority Leader. There was no way we were going to just let her go because she was friends of the President."

"And I can assume that you applied the advance technique of interrogation because when she came in she looked much like another person who was under you care a while back. I'm sure you remember Huck."

Jimmy's eyes took in Huck's appearance and he nodded, "I remember him. How you adjusting...buddy?" He answer with a hint of condescending humor and grin.

"I don't know. Ask me again tonight when you try to go to sleep." Huck replied. Harrison touched Huck shoulder to remind him to stay the course and not add gasoline to the fire.

Jimmy looked back to David. "I don't owe any of you an explanation but she was a possible danger to the country. You saw the video and her own husband said she committed the acts. What did you want us to do? I did my job!"

"You took a WOMAN into custody. You took a woman who you really had no evidence against. You want to know how I know? You took her in private. You took her in the darkness of night to hide what you were truly doing. And when people started to ask question you played dumb like you had no clue where or even who she was! You took her and you beat her. You broke her arm, in two places I'm told, you fractured three of her ribs, and God knows what else. Did you feed her? Did you give her water? Did she sleep? The answer to all of those questions are no because I know how you operate. I saw enough of it the last time I was in your presence."

"She commited.-"

"Allegedly."

"She allegedly committed acts that fell under the Patriot Act. And I serve at the pleasure of the President."

"Did the President call you with those orders to torture her?"

Jimmy just stared at David without providing an answer.

"I didn't think so. So what you have truly accomplished was violating the rights of an American citizen without due cause and without the proper clearance to do so. It's been a hell of a long time since you took a law class so let me sum it up for you. You have just created a slam dunk case for my client when she chose to sue the hell out of you and anyone one else that had something to do with her unfair and unjust imprisonment. So basically what I'm saying is May God help you because the full force of the White House will be after YOU!"

Jimmy blanched before looking at the faces of the other people in the room. His eyes landed on Huck last. There was something dark and haunting about them. Jimmy backed away slowly before leaving the room as quick as he possibly could.

David turned looking at his new friends. He smiled in Harrison's direction, "Gladiators in Suits right?"

Harrison smiled back while patting him on his shoulder.

* * *

Olivia knocked on the door. Two uniformed officers walked in with Tom and Fitz trailing behind them.

"Mellicent Grant, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with an attorney before speaking to the police and during you're time of questioning. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand you rights?"

Mellie's eyes darted toward Fitz, silently pleading him to help her. But when she saw the coldness and distance staring back at her, she knew it was finally over. She had lost him...for good this time. Their relationship wouldn't be patched up like time she had Teddy early or when she called the parents of the hostages to discuss options with them or when he found out about Defiance or any time he asked her for a divorce and she declined. All those times, she had gotten what she wanted. This time, as the officers handcuffed her, she knew her life would not end the way she wanted it to. She made a mistake and now it was on her head. "I understand." She whispered. The officers led Mellie out of the office stating they would take her out a back way so the press wouldn't catch wind and take pictures. Fitz nodded in agreement with that plan. He may have wanted Mellie to burn for her part in this mess but he wished for her to keep at least a piece of her dignity.

Fitz glanced over to Olivia, who was currently sitting atop the Oval office desk. He walked over to her slowly, memories of them christening the desk after the inaugural balls flashed before his eyes. Them dancing for a few seconds. The lip lock they tangled themselves in. Him backing her against the desk. Her begging him to stop. Her scared of what would happen if they really did what they both wanted to do. Him telling her he couldn't stop. Him challenging her to make him stop. Her slipping onto the desk and hiking up her dress. And the mind-blowing sex and passion that soon followed. When he came back to reality, he was standing in between Olivia's legs, pelvic bone to pelvic bone. His eyes connected with her and she connected with him. They stared at each other for as long as Fitz could handle it. It seemed as though he had not seen her in months where it was truly only a weeks time. His hand raised to her face as a slight panic came over her. She was scared...of him? Of the situation? Of what she had been through? He fingered the bruises on her face ever so gently. He had never seen her skin marred. It seemed cruel to harm such beauty. He took in the rest of her fragile and overly thin body. She was not one to carry much body fat to begin with but after a week of hell, she was even smaller. His hand brushed over her cast. It was hard as a touch but delicate at the same time. He looked at the signatures on it. One from Harrison and Quinn. Huck and Abby. Cyrus and Tom. Even one from David Rosen that said 'gladiators in helmets.' He smiled. Idiot. It was suits. He smiled again. But next to the message it had a smiley face. They must have made up.

Olivia had hardly taken a breath since Fitz stepped to her across the room. Her senses were in overload where she could no longer comprehend what her body was saying, what her heart was saying, what her mind was saying or what her gut was saying. She just stared at the flawlessness that was Fitzgerald Grant. And he was all hers. Finally.

Fitz eyes made it back to Olivia's as their emotions finally calmed down.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She tearfully answered.


	22. The sharks smell blood in the water

Well guys, this one is coming down to the last few chapters. we still have quite a bit to tie up so dont worry about it ending too soon. I'm also starting on a new series, untitled at the moment but it seems as through my writing is now tied to the music i listen to. hmmm

q and a's

bellydancer-thanx! it'll slow down then get real.

brebrelamb-love love love you for reading and reviewing!

ghjasam- saying hi is always an awesome first step.

msattitude- not to fast. mellie has not yet got hers

maryb- i still have a few things...maybe :)

chocolate- liv could totally take mellie even with a broken arm :) he's not quite all liv's. wait and see (enter evil laugh)

angchick-you know fitz got her! and i did my happy dance with you!

mmrb0908- she back and indeed a force.

kelsey- things are about to get...complicated

* * *

Olivia stared into the eyes of her best friend, her confidant, her lover, her protector. Her core body temperature shot through the roof based solely upon the love that shined through his eyes. A knock at the door threatened to interrupt their moment.

"Sir, we have turned over all the material we gathered during our investigation against Mrs. Grant, Senate Majority Leader Davis and Captain Ballard." Tom waited a pause for a response but didn't receive one. "Sir?...Ma'am?..." Still no response. "Okay..." Tom said backing out of the office. Fitz led Olivia to the couch pulling her into his lap. He pulled her body to fit against his. And just as he suspected, they molded perfectly together. Her head tucked under his chin instinctively as his hands slid across her midsection and one came to rest on her bottom. And they just sat there and waited. It would all come in time. But until then, they would wait in each others arms and savor the moment.

* * *

"...have just received word from White House sources that the First Lady, Mellicent Melody Grant, has been taken into custody. She was arrested in the Oval Office according to reports. Those rumored to have witnessed the arrest was President Grant and Olivia Pope. In a shocking turn of events, it was the FBI and Secret Service that took her away. She is now being held in an undisclosed location.

In other news, Olivia Pope was finally spotted amidst the arrest. She has not been seen in public since the attempted murder of her husband and murder of her close friend Captain Jack Ballard. Both victims were found in the house that Pope shares with her husband. If you can remember, not long ago, accusations of an affair rocked the Pope-Davis household. Could the accident that happen at their home have something to do with those accusations? Was Ballard have been Pope's 'mistress' that was rumored? Did any of this have something to do with the First Lady being arrested? We will stay on this issue." The sound of the tv was drowned out by Harrison's voice.

"We need to do something. The sharks, I mean reporters are smelling blood in the water. No offense James." Harrison added with a smile.

"None taken." James walked into the room fully with Ella in tow. He put his bags down, kissed Cyrus and spoke to everyone in the room. "And by the way, there is so much blood in the water, sharks from across the pond are starting to circle."

"What?" Cyrus asked.

"Adam called me asking if I knew anything about the President and Olivia. I said he was crazy to even mention that being a possibility. And if it was true, there wouldn't be a story to report anyway because I would get to it first." He added with a laugh but no one else laughed with him. "Right Cy?"

Cy put his head down scratching at an invisible stain on the table.

"Abby?...Harrison?...Quinn...Huck...David..." James looked to the many people in the room but no one made eye contact with him...but Tom. "Tom, tell them they're wrong. Tell them Fitz is not..." James let his sentence trail off as it finally hit him. James silently asked Quinn to watch Ella for him as he motioned Cyrus to the next room.

"The affair the news is reporting, the affair YOU promised me was not true. You knew about this and lied to me...AGAIN! Just when we are getting over this trust issue we were having, you go and pull this. I asked you if it was true. I asked you if she was having an affair."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. You looked me in the eye and told me no."

"You asked me if the Olivia you have come to know and love, If the Olivia you made the Godmother of our child, could cheapen herself to a tawdry affair. If she was off being sleazy, sleeping around on her husband because she wanted too. Because she felt she wasn't being cared for. Because she felt she couldn't cause a scandal by divorcing Edison when she was suppose to be fixing them. And to all of those questions. The answer was no."

"Then what is the question I was suppose to ask? Because it is very obvious that Fitz and Olivia have something going on!"

Cyrus sighed, dragging his hands across his face before staring at his husband. "James, it is best that you do not know the truth. I know that you are friends with all parties involved and it could put a strain on your relationships with them."

"Cyrus, for once, tell me the truth." James pleaded.

Cyrus thought it over before nodding, "Okay. Come with me."

* * *

"Harrison, what's the best way to go about this?" Quinn asked cooing at Ella.

"We need something big. We need an interviewer we can trust. We need someone who is established and won't try something on air. Which means we have to do it live. Looks less rehearsed."

"So we do it primetime live. Who's the lucky winner?" Abby asked taking notes.

"Liv will probably want to go with Kimberly Mitchell. She is well liked by the public, and we have a rapport with her. She trust us and we trust her. I say we wait to see what Liv says but we need damage control and we need it now. It won't be long until the press finds something that ties Olivia and Fitz."

There was a pause in the room as David and Tom just watched the lapse in time. It was as if no one moved. Everyone was just paused in time. Then a sudden burst of energy occurred.

"Huck, see if there is any thing that can tie Olivia and Fitz together that is pass the professional standpoint.

Quinn, compile a list of trusted sources, networks and interviewers. We want to give them options.

Abby, compile a list and questions and answers. We want to them to be ready for when we have to go live.

David, pull your resources and see what they are doing with the First Lady and Davis. See what the plan is for them.

Tom, find out what injuries Liv sustained. We need to know how bad she is hurt and how long we would have to wait until she could appear before a camera bruise free.

I'm going to go find Cyrus and James. We need a plan of attack to present to Liv and Fitz.

Let's get to work, people."

* * *

"Cyrus what are we doing at the Oval? This is not going to help anything..."

Cyrus kissed James to quiet him. "Baby, I want you to see something." James eyed Cyrus before nodding his head in agreement. Cyrus tiptoed to the door, peaking through the crack. He waved James over and mouthed "Look."

James walked to the door and looked inside. Olivia and Fitz were on the couch in each other's arms. Olivia mostly sitting on his lap. Their eyes were closed with a content smile on their faces. Olivia sniffed, bringing James' attention to her tears. Fitz's arms held on tighter to her as she breathed in sharply. Fitz pulled her away looking confused, "What's wrong baby?"

Olivia wiped her tears and shook her head.

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Olivia hesitated then raised her shirt, tucking it under her bra.

"OH MY GOD!"

Fitz and Olivia turned around to see James standing at the door with his hand over his mouth and Cyrus looking guilty.

Fitz smiled, turning to Olivia. "I told you they would find us."

"You did. I wish they wouldn't have found us when I decided to show you this." Olivia whispered.

"Oh my God honey, what happened to you?"

Olivia looked to Cyrus shaking his head. James knew nothing.

"I'm fine, James. Really I am."

"No you're not. Everyone seems to forget that I was a reporter. I may not have been a Pulitzer Prize award-winning reporter but I was a good one. Need I remind everyone of a certain city. Although it almost ruined everything, I broke that story."

Olivia sighed putting her head against Fitz's chest. "Get the team in here. The time has come for truth."


	23. Fitz, shut the fuck up!

i know this chapter is short! im fighting an illness not to mention a migraine. :( sorry for any errors also but i guess i must still #gladiate :)

q and a's

guest- dont worry we are full steam ahead!

guest- sorry have to interuppt some truth for this chapter. im sorry in advance.

gladiatornprada- mama gladiator! no locks please! lol i updated even if you may hate me later :)

angchick- im scared too! even more so after this chapter

lagub- welcome to the party! glad you like :)

joanne- awww i just got all types of feels!  
oxford- i missed you girl! i promise you all will happen just after this chapter.

mary b- girl i thought i was going to have to get you a blow up canoe! lol shonda my long lost big sister! lmbo

msattitude- im such a bitch! and i like playing games lol jkjkjk im sorry tho :( lol

kelsey- so happy about mellie. i had plans about their relationship coming out. then this fucking chapter happened.

guest- who knows lol :)

ghjasam- they will get their happy ending...eventually lol

chocolate- {{{more evil laughter than before}}}

kelleekellkell- lol cool name! even if i was lost trying to type it lol the new chapter is here! *in my john cena voice* wait i guess you would only get that joke if you watch wwe sorry :)

lorenemichelle- thank you so much! let me love you! lol

* * *

"Are you sure? You look a little pale. Maybe you should rest and your side.." James tried to add.

"James, I am fine. Go get the team."

"Okay I will but me and you need to talk about a certain relationship choice you've made."

"You have my word James." Olivia answered with a smirk. "Now, please go get my team."

James and Cyrus nodded before leaving.

"Fitz, while we have the chance. I need to tell you something."

"Baby, can we just relax? You have been through so much and so have I. I just want us to rest." Fitz pleaded.

"This is important." Olivia answered.

Fitz noticed the change in her voice and the desperate look on her face. "What is it baby? First off, how badly are you hurt? I guess you have seen a doctor."

"I have. That is something for later but what I-" Olivia was cut off.

"What happened to you while you were gone? Baby, I promise Mellie and Edison are going to go down for this. You can believe the full force of the White House and the United States Government will be behind you in whatever you chose to do. I still haven't figured out how we tell the American people about us but don't you worry your pretty little head with that. Me and the team will get together and come up with something. It's all bout controlling the narrative, right? I have learned from the best. Don't tell Cyrus I said that." Fitz laughed. "But we do need to do that soon along with a statement about Mellie. I know we took precautions for her not to be seen but it's only a matter of time. Karen and Gerry are en route here now. They should be about two hours or so away. They demanded I bring you home when they heard about what happened to you. Gerry knows about us. Sorry sweetheart, it slipped. I was saying how much I loved and missed you and how I wouldn't make it if you didn't come back. I guess he put two and two together, got five and figured out we were together. He isn't surprised. He's mad at you more than me. Said you could have told him. He told me to tell you he was going to have a stern conversation with us when they get here. I can only imagine what that-"

"Fitz, shut the fuck up!" Olivia said taking a deep breath.

Fitz stopped talking immediately, staring at her. Olivia was breathing heavy as if she had just participated in a triathlon. Her breathing became more and more erratic the more she tried to calm it down. She started sweating, gripping her neck, pulling at her shirt.

"Louise!" Fitz yelled. "Louise!" He said again. The secretary came running through the door to Fitz laying Olivia on the ground by the coffee table.

"I need a doctor now. Get Tom! Somebody! Anybody!" Fitz yelled over his shoulder. "Baby, it's okay. I just need you to slow your breathing down. Come on baby, stabilize your breathing for me."

"-going on?" Cyrus yelled running into the office. Olivia was gasping for air clawing at her neck. Her tears stained her cheeks and was now running into her hair. Her eyes darted around silently begging for help. "She can't breath. What happened?"

"I don't know. I was talk then she told me to shut up. Then she started this. I don't know what happened!" Fitz yelled frantically.

A young woman ran into the office, kneeling at Olivia's side. "Olivia? I'm Dr. Riles, do you remember me? I just treated you about an hour ago." Olivia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as they slipped close. "Damn it. She's out. I need a...pen. Anyone have a pen? A plain pen. Nothing fancy."

"Here." James answered.

"Is that liquor?" Dr. Riles asked nodding her head over to the brown liquor on a nearby table.

"Yes." Fitz answered grabbing the bottle.

"Get me two cup, unused."

Fitz grabbed the cup crawling back.

"Pour about half a glass in each." Dr. Riles directed. She ripped Olivia's shirt to expose her neck. "Now pour the liquid over my hands. I need to sterilize them the best I can. Anyone have a knife?" Fitz looked Huck.

"I only carry a gun." Huck answered. James turned toward Huck with a horrified look, side stepping to the other side of the room.

"I have one. Standard issue six-inch pocket knife. Safe guard on one side of the blade. Comes with an air tight chamber. No germs. Haven't used it yet. Can cut through human skin...or so the package said." Quinn said handling the knife over. Everyone turned slightly to Quinn with a confused look.

Dr. Riles dipped the knife in the brown liquid, taking a deep breath. She took the second glass, pouring it on Olivia' face, neck and chest. "Olivia, I'm sorry." Dr. Riles said before cutting into her throat. She pushed and pulled skin and muscle around before looking for the pen. She broke the top and bottom off just leaving the cylinder. She dipped it in the liquid before turning back to Olivia. She glanced at the clock to the right of her...three minutes. Three minutes to long. She put the cylinder in the hole. A gurgling noise was heard in the silent room.

"Damn it, the blood got backed up." She looked around before making a decision. She pulled her mask out of her jacket pocket. She doubled it, placed it over her mouth and leaned over Olivia. She sucked on the pen, trying to get the blood up the cylinder and out of her neck. "Someone find those paramedics. They should have been here by now!" Abby ran out the room with Harrison hot on her heels. Dr. Riles repeated that method six more times before the airways was clear. She pulled the pen from Olivia's Neck, dipped it in the liquid to clear the holes of the blood and placed it back in her neck. She checked for a pulse. It was there. Not as strong as she would like but it was there. She took a breath, and blew into the cylinder. She did this every couple of seconds, basically breathing for her.

The paramedics came rushing in with a stretcher. The talked in medical code to the doctor while setting up an IV line and secure the area where cricothyrotomy was performed. They packed Olivia up and rushed her off.

Everyone one whispered around the room making plans on what to do before going the to hospital.

"Fitz." Cyrus said.

"Just stop. Tom."

"Yes sir." They walked out the room with an unspoken agreement: getting to Olivia as soon as possible.

"So was this not the right time to congratulate them on the new bundle of joy?" David asked everyone. Abby rolled her eyes before slapping him in the back of the head.


	24. For Olivia For Little Blip For Himself

hello everyone! how about that dog gone sneak peak! ugh my feels! im okay...im okay... not really. anywho, here is the next chapter! hope yall like it. and by the way, thanks to all the get well wishes. :) I have a migraine again tonight. ugh I think i should get that check out. my job can be stressful. im good tho!

q and a's

fancipants- im sorry it all ties together. stay with me!

chocolate- every heard of the saying "laugh to keep from crying" let the tears start :) and thank you that was kinda fun to write. and quinn/huck is so cute. i ship them so super hard!

lorenemichelle- david is such a dick! lol but that was fun to write too

msattitude- after this chapter, things will only go up from here.

scandalfanatic- something like that :)

oxford- question me away! i enjoy them :) it's serious but also under control. dont worry to much

mmrb0908- and there we go! lol no more hurting liv, i promise!

ghjasam- here is your answer

angchick- thank you and i do feel better! massive bruise?

maryb- no need for the canoe! no more physical pain for liv :)

kelsey- expect the unexpected :)

daprinces- aww thanks! gah i love you! lol no worries for liv. she is strong

stacylou- i do feel better thanks! she's kinda bad off but not that bad! bite your tongue! lol

jetes- this one is a little longer! thank you, i do feel better :)

guest- i wanted fitz long winded. by the time you finished that paragraph i want you to be like wtf! lol no memory loss! i couldn't do that to myself let along you guys!

* * *

The gladiators rushed out of the room trying to get things together so they can set up their work station at the hospital with Olivia. They wanted to be near her when she woke up.

"What in the holy hell is going on?" Sally asked walking into the Oval Office. "I heard someone passed out. Is everyone okay?"

"It was Olivia. There was a doctor here to help. She is en route to the hospital now." Cyrus answered passing her blowing her off.

"Cyrus, I know what you all think of me and I'm okay with that. But I'm really worried. Olivia may not had been on my team from the start but she was instrumental in getting me where I am now. She has always been an indescribable asset to this administration. Please send her my best wishes. Let me know if you need anything."

Cyrus turned toward Sally trying to gage if she was being truthful. They was a hint of sadness in her speech and worry in her eyes. "Thank you Sally. I promise I will tell her."

"Thank you, Cyrus." Sally said squeezing Cyrus' shoulder. "She'll be in my prayers."

And for once, Cyrus didn't cringe at the thought of prayer, especially one coming from Sally Langston.

* * *

"Huck, what do you for me?" Harrison asked.

"It's not much. I cleaned up a lot of stuff after Liv got me off the street. They always had adjoining rooms. It would make sense because Cyrus was usually in the room on the other side of Fitz."

"That's not bad." Harrison said.

"There's more though. Pictures. Not entirely bad but could be seen as questionable in the light of an affair. They spent a lot of time together on the trail."

"Basically, all it would take is some attention famed whore to get in contact with the media and everything is going to be blown." Cyrus added.

"Quinn?" Harrison asked, putting the spotlight on her.

"Well I have quite of names. If we want to go with well know reporters: Kimberly Mitchell, Anderson Cooper, Nancy Grace, Jane Velez Mitchell.

If you want celebrity wise: Oprah, Ellen Degeneres, Diane Sawyer.

I vetted them all, the best one to go with is probably Kimberly Mitchell or Ellen Degeneres maybe Oprah. That's just my opinion.

"Yea, we don't need anyone to liberal but no conservative. Kimberly Mitchell has done us well in the past." Cyrus added.

"Abby?" Harrison asked.

"I could be here ALL day if I read all the question I wrote down. The red folders are the question we should agree to answer. The questions in the blue folder are the ones we need to avoid at all cost. We need to clear the air about how Liv and Fitz meet. We need to really play up their love. We need to keep their sex life as vague as possible. If we get stuck in a corner about their relationship, we come out swinging with Mellie being a willing participant in this thing. Come to find out, Olivia kept the file on her." Abby dropped a thick manilla folder on the table that was overflowing. On it, 'Receipts' was written in bold, block lettering.

"Receipts?"

"I guess she wanted a way to hide it." Abby added with a smile.

"David, please tell me you have something!"

"First Lady is being held in the federal prison, she is comfy in there. She is living better than any of us right now. She has pull so she won't get any bad treatment. Edison is also in a federal prison. He got into a scuff with another guy. He's in solitary confinement. But even there, he is living pretty damn good. They are both going to be arraigned tomorrow afternoon. They're shutting the courthouse down from 11am to 12pm so they can 'be safe' or something or another."

"Tom, the government has files on everyone. I know you got something for me!"

"Dr. Riles was tight-lipped. She isn't saying anything. I talked a nurse, confirmed she was in 'good health' and she would make a full recovery. We all know about her arm. That's all she would say."

"Cyrus?" Harrison asked.

"Keep working everyone. Fitz and Liv is going through a lot. We need a set in stone plan to present."

* * *

Fitz leaned his head down as the guilt of the situation fell upon his back. This was all his fault. If only he had handled the fallout from Defiance better, if only he had kept a closer eye on Olivia, if only... He took a deep breath, wishing he could ingest all of Olivia's pain. He slid onto the edge of the bed, wrapping his arm loosly across her midsection. That's going to hurt like a bitch when she woke up but the good news was she would be awake...that's if she woke up at all. The doctors always tell you about the chance your loved one may not wake up but that doesn't change your feelings about the situation. At least it didn't change the optimism Fitz had for Olivia. Olivia would wake up, she would healed from her wounds and they would proceed with life.

"Mr. President." A voice took him from his thoughts.

"Dr. Riles, thank you so much for what you did for Livvie. I honestly can't thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure, sir."

Fitz looked over to a sleeping Olivia. "What happened to her? She was fine one minute then on the floor dying in my arms the next."

"She didn't tell you." Dr. Riles replied. She made the statement not question form.

"No, she didn't. What was she supposed to tell me? She was trying but I started talking and she never got the chance. When she finally got me to stop talking, she started choking or whatever she was doing."

"Her throat closed on her. Look-" Dr. Riles walked to the door, pushing it closed. She walked to the window, closing the blinds. "I was the doctor that checked on her when she was brought in from her...detainment. She was in pretty good shape considering."

"Her arm in a cast and that bruise on her side doesn't look like 'pretty good shape' to me."

"I didn't say she was removed from injury completely. Considering her account of things, she was lucky. I treated Huck a while back." Dr. Riles added in a whisper.

Fitz took a deep breath before slumping into a chair. "I know. I'm sorry, I'm just on edge. She is my...friend." Fitz said looking away.

"She told me about you and her. She figured when you found out about everything you would jump on the offense and what to know everything. I guess she didn't get a chance to tell you."

"What happened to her? Why won't she wake up?" Fitz voiced wavered.

"She has a combination of issues. I started treating her a year and a half ago."

"What? I had no idea she was sick!"

"Well, she's not sick per say. She was diagnosed with panic attacks. Sometime around your attempted assassination, she noticed she would have trouble breathing sometimes. It was usually coupled with some extraneous stress trigger. Around the birth of Teddy, we diagnosed her. She had a couple of bad one after some event. Something she went to. I can't remember what it was. Something at a church."

Fitz flinched. The memory came back to mind. The closet. "The christen."

"Yea! That was it. She said it was for a friend of hers. I don't know what happened but whatever it was sent her over the edge. I finally put her on medication. Told her to de-stress her life. Which is funny because she took on more stress."

"Why is that?"

"She told me she was having an affair. That she was back with her ex boyfriend. That she was back with you. In any case, if I can put together the events for what probably happened. She has cracked ribs. I heard she got into a bit of a scuffle. She was probably in pain. She pushed it aside because she needed to speak with you. She was also probably stressing about what she had to tell you and had an attack. She couldn't breath, she passed out and here we are."

"What was she suppose to tell me? Was it something health related?"

"She was going to tell you about her injuries. Her panic attacks...that she was pregnant."

"What? My Livvie? She's preg-she's...she's having my baby?"

Dr. Riles frowned then looked away. "The key word is 'was' in that sentence."

"What did she do? What did you do?" Fitz roared as he rushed into her personal space.

"I didn't do anything. She was pregnant. When she went through her...ordeal, her body went into survival mode. While her HCG levels were still high enough today to still consider her pregnant, technically she's not. Basically, she'll miscarry. Her body is already starting to dissolve the embryo. She wanted to tell you."

Fitz turned to the window, gripping the ledge as the agony racked his body. The pain that His Livvie must have felt knowing she was carrying their child, but it would never be born. The pain of knowing the man she loved caused so much pain in her life, that she literally couldn't breath. The pain of knowing she would have to tell him about what she had been through. He turned to the hospital bed, with a pity etched face. He sipped into the bed adjusting Olivia's oxygen mask. He stroked her hair while laying his head on her shoulder.

People are going to pay. Everyone that led to Olivia's position would meet their ending. He would see to it. He was going to personally sit in on the trial of Edison and Mellie. He would be ecstatic when he received his divorce. He would even schedule a little a visit between himself and Edison. He would get revenge. For Olivia. For Little Blip. For Himself.


	25. White or Cream for the Wedding, Olivia?

over 2,000 words! i am tuckered! 3am post! am I crazy?! i guess so. crazy about my sisterwives and brotherhusbands? of scandal lol I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. and oh joy! i 'm going to hit the 400th hundred review! so excited :) so I am starting a contest. the 400th review gets a special one shot of their choice :) and if anyone can tell me where I got the name little blip from, they also have their choice of their own one shot idea. good luck everyone ^_^

q and a's

jealisagosling: that's the best thing about ff. we get to explore different sides of a character. I hope I didn't turn you off from the story too bad.

msattitude: they wont meet their demise just yet. this chapter needed to happen.

maryb: olivia is kinda an easy target for pain lol

angchick- she'll get better and maybe an ass whooping is in mellie's future

chocolate: shes still able to have kids. sadly, this one just couldnt take all the stress and pain she endured.

lorenemichelle: angry fitz is sexy as all hell. *swoon* and you are welcome!

limepalmtree: awesome name lol and POW! thank you for liking my craziness. idk how you missed this! Kerry On, Kerry On!

Oxford- sadness is probably over for them. they can only go up from here

gem: i hope you like this chapter :)

kelsey: im sad too :( but i hope you like this chapter

daprinces: retail therapy! yes take me with you :) and thank you for the pumpkin goods. im going to cheat on my diet :)

mmrb0908: fitz kicking ass? for you typing fingers to shonda's eyes!

ghjasam- she can have them. it was just too much stress to carry this one.

kelleekellkell: RIP little Blip :( you will be missed

joanne: lol i shall keep him away from all ppl on oxygen. it's not what you think :) and receipts? you must be on the ship. Terry On. lol here's a round of marterry's on me.

* * *

"Olivia! Jesus, take it easy. You are not well." Fitz scold. He rushed to the bathtub, helping her get out. "I told you that solo bath was too soon. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I've waited long enough don't you think?" Olivia asked with a sly smile.

Fitz chuckled, "We both have Livvie, we both have." He laughed at the double meaning. He picked up the towel, wrapping it around her body. "How are you feeling?" He asked apprehensively.

"Fitz, my body is weak. I'm not rapidly dying of cancer." She said rolling her eyes.

Fitz stiffened at the mention of cancer and dying. Could he ever tell her the truth about Verna? Would he ever tell her the truth? The thought of what could come was scary but it still had to be done. Was this the time to do it? No not today. Today was reserved for the ceremony. A ceremony that technically they shouldn't be having already. One that should have been down the line, later in life. A part of life when they had been together long enough and still not question what would happen to them. He sighed as he kissed her forehead. "Are you ready, Sweet Baby?"

She smiled, "I am, Mr. President." She arched her eyebrow.

He groaned. "Not today Livvie."

She giggled, "Okay, my stallion." She whispered, rubbing his thigh.

"And we don't have time for that either. And we made a promise to hold on that until-"

"I know. I know. Don't worry baby. I just wanted to have a little second base action." She said with a smile.

"Maybe when we get back and only of you are really feeling up to it."

There was a knock at the door pulling them from their moment, "Sir?"

"Yes, Tom?" Fitz yelled out to him.

"We have cleared the church and we are ready."

"Is the press still outside?"

There was a chuckle then a clearing of the throat, "Yes, Sir. They are still there."

"You know he's laughing at you, right?" Olivia asked with a chuckle of her own.

"Yea, I know." Fitz huffed, walking off. "Tom, Olivia is running behind...again and is still not ready. Can we push the arrival back say two hours?"

"Fitz, we can't. We have a schedule to maintain. We can't just push this back. This is important. We only get to do this once."

"Well, if someone had not insisted on take a long bath, we would be on time." He said with a little humor in his voice.

"Tom, I will be ready shortly,"

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia slowly walked into closet, letting out a tired sigh. Her eyes looked over the many clothes that was brought in for her. Dresses for days and pumps to die for. She paused momentarily thinking about how Mellie's clothes used to occupy the same place. She shook the thought out of her. Today was not the day for depressing thoughts. Today was the day for rebirth. The rebirth of...her dreams.

She closed the door behind her, eyeing the beautiful white and pastel pink dress Michael Kors designed just for her. When the media caught wind of Fitz being the mystery man in the affair, they were like viscous beast that didn't understand the meaning of privacy. But it was quite a hot topic and guaranteed newspaper and magazine seller. OPA had to official reroute calls to an answering service Huck set up. It was the "press one if you're a reporter, press two if you're a client" type of deal. What made the reporters more feisty than usual was the fact Olivia had not been seen since she "disappeared" well over three months ago. The ceremony that was to take place today and the fact Olivia would be stepping out today was leaked by a white house reporter, who Cyrus tracked down, chewed out and then fired.

She sighed as she fingered the dress. Today was a happy day no matter what people thought of her or Fitz. Today was not about politics or campaigns, jobs or influence. Today was about them and their family.

"Liv! Come on already! You're going to miss the ceremony in which you have to participate in!" Karen yelled from the other side of the door.

Olivia slipped on her dress, and her pumps. Her hands smoothed down the material over her slightly swollen belly. She walked out of the closet feeling a sense of dread, "I'm ready."

Karen walked with Olivia back towards the living room where Cyrus, James, Ella, Teddy, Gerry and Fitz all stood. Fitz was the first to speak when she entered the room.

"Oh baby, you look amazing."

"Thank you." She replied with a kiss.

"I don't mean to be the mean one in the group," Gerry started, "But does the routine for these kind of events happen this way?" He asked pointing out the window at the press. "Are we really going to walk out there, together like this, today?"

"Yes, we are. We are a family and we will stand united. We are not going to let what outside people believe harm us. We all the truth. We all feel the love. We know the truth about this family and what today means to all of us. Don't let them tarnish today."

The group hummed and nodded in agreement at Teddy played with this stuff dog. Olivia walked by to grab her purse when Teddy hit her on the thigh. When she turned around, he had a sly grin on his face.

"What are you doing little guy?" Olivia cooed.

Fitz was pulled from his conversation with Cyrus when he seen Olivia bending down to pick up Teddy. "No, baby. You can't do any heavy lifting remember?"

"I know. I just wanted to interact with him a little. He hit me when I walked by."

"What do you mean hit you? Teddy, we do not hit people." He said turning to his youngest son.

"No, I don't think it was done in malice. He just kinda tapped me on the thigh when I passed by. Either he wanted get my attention or the he wanted to try the Grant charm out on me. Either way I think he is starting to warm up to me."

"Well, he is used to the Ice Queen Bi-"

"Gerry, you better not even think of finishing that sentence." Fitz threatened. Gerry huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I heard it from Uncle Cy."

"Cyrus!" Fitz, James and Olivia said in disbelief.

"Snitch." Cyrus muttered under his breath.

"Sir, we are ready to move." Tom said entering the living area.

Everyone looked around at each other then started the decent to the awaiting limo. The reporters were just as ravenous as they have been for the past two months.

As the limo pulled out of the gates, the reporters begin to scream questions in hopes of actually getting an answer.

"Is Olivia Pope the new First Lady?"

"What is the secret ceremony about today?"

"Are you wearing white or cream to the wedding, Olivia?"

"Do the kids like their new mommy?"

"Is Teddy calling Olivia mommy yet?"

"When will we finally get an offical statement from the White House?"

"Is it true you two have been together since the trail?"

"Whose fixing the fixer?"

And they kept coming, everyone just pretty much ignored them until Karen spoke up, "Do you expect us to call you mom now?"

Olivia frowned before looking to Karen and Gerry. "I don't expect you to do anything that you don't want to do. If you want to tell me you think I'm a home wrecker, I would want you to be honest. As long as you still respect me as you have been, I don't mind discussing things with you. I just ask that you treat me with respect and I will do the same."

"Maybe this isn't the time to have this conversation." Cyrus tried to run interference.

"This is just a good a time as any. Right, Olivia." Jerry said looking to Olivia for support.

"It sure is, if that's what you want Jerry." Olivia really didn't want to do this now. Today was not the day for negativity and this would be a negative conversation. She could feel it in her gut. And her gut was never wrong.

Gerry eyed Olivia from across the limo. She looked haggard, tired, sad. He frowned. "Can we take about this later, in private Liv?" Gerry asked.

Olivia smiled with a nod, "We sure can Gerry. Thank you."

"No problem."

Gerry put his ear buds in, cranking the music up as loud as it would go. Fitz frowned turning to look out the window. Olivia however focused on the kids a little more. She wanted to makes sure they were okay. It was not long ago their mother was arrested. Not long after that, it was leaked to the news. A short while after that, the truth about Fitz and Liv's relationship was leaked. And since then, it's been a forced and tensed couple of months. Today were for happy thoughts. Let all the sadness come later. Today, today is happiness.

They pulled up to the church, where reports were camped out in front of. They were armed and ready for the first family and the first mistress to step out. Secret service cleared the area before letting them out of the car.

"What will the vows say?"

"Will you stay married this time, Mr. President?"

"Was she the incredible woman you were in love with on the trail?"

"Karen, Gerry, how is Olivia as a Mom?"

The group walked quickly into the church, ignoring the reporters and their questions. When they all made it in safely, Gerry voiced his opinion again, "I've never been to one of these but I'm sure this is not how this is supposed to go."

"That is true, sport. But we are different. We are doing what fits best for us. Me and Olivia decided this is how we want our ceremony to go."

"It is a happy time and it should go they way you guys want." Gerry conceded with a guarded smile.

Fitz took a deep breath looking to Olivia, "Are you ready?" She nodded her head yes with a tinge of a smile. "Karen, Gerry?" They looked to the ground with a quiet yes. "James, Cyrus?" They just nodded solemnly. "James and Cyrus, you guys are first. "Karen and Gerry, you guys are next."

"What about Teddy, dad?" Karen asked.

"I'll carry him sweetie, don't worry."

"Dad, it's a big day. I'll take him."

"No, Karen. Just..." Fitz's voice wavered. "I just want to hold Teddy."

"Okay dad, we understand." Gerry said.

The music started, pulling the group from their moment. James. Cyrus and Ella walked down the aisle first. They took a seat on the first row. Karen and Gerry walked in next. Gerry wrapped his arm around Karen as a few tears fell. Finally Olivia, Fitz and Teddy walked down the aisle. Fitz placed his arm around her waist as he held a sleeping Teddy close to him. His whole life was in the front of him. Everything that had ever happened to him and everything he'd ever done was before him. The same church he gave the eulogy for Verna, the same church where Ella's christen was, the same church he came to after he found out the government had taken Olivia.

Olivia wept silently next to Fitz as they floated down the aisle slowly. They looked to the front of the church were the pastor was standing. They paused at the front of the church greeting the pastor before sitting down. Olivia sat on the front pew as the pain reverberated through her body. This whole day she kept telling herself today was a happy day. Today was a day of beginnings. But she was only setting herself up for failure. Harrison touched her shoulder, giving her his support. Abby came giving her a white rose with a sad smile. Huck walked in front of her pausing, she slowly lifted her eyes meeting Huck's sad and distance ones. "Even though they're not, it doesn't mean it wasn't real."

Olivia let out a violent sob finally fully giving way to the pain inside her. Finally understanding the utter disappointment and unfairness of her situation. Gerry eyed Olivia for a minute before he got it. She really was hurting. She was hurt just like everyone else maybe even more. While he, Karen and Teddy lost their mother three months ago, she lost her whole life as she knew it. Why was he giving her such a hard time? He felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry Liv. I'm so sorry." Gerry said pulling her into his side. She wrapped her arm around his neck and wept.

"I'm so sorry Gerry. I didn't mean-"

"It's all water under the bridge. It never happened."

Fitz slid in closer to Olivia showing his support for her.

"We are here to celebrate the extremely short life span of Natalia Grace Grant. Let us all pray..."


	26. We just can't let her kill herself

i know...i know. i had writer's block like a bitch! lol im trying guys well i have somewhat of a renewed...aww hell i feel refreshed is what im trying to say okay so if yall have any suggestions i am officially taking them and i would love you forever :)

q and a's

1lady4lads: you are a little late but it's better late than never! welcome to the party :) i wish shonda and i was kin! that would be awesome

mackg4: whooo! it has been quite the story :) thank you for reading up and thinking im awesome. it helped me getting off my butt to write this chapter.

guest: they'll be nice now. more playful

bellydancer: thanks :)

angchick: you were the only one i think! are you spying on me? lol

evoria: aww dont cry! it'll be okay :)

chocolate: liv is strong. we kinda see her breakdown a little and see anger spurts but what would you expect from someone who has been in her situation

kelleekellkell: thank you!

lorenemichelle: thank you so much! and dont cry to hard! you'll miss the awesomeness of this chapter

kelsey: yes, natalia is the baby she lost

oxford: the "happy" occasion was to be the funeral. poor liv tried to make the best of it to not alarm everyone how deeply tore up she is by the lost of her child. she wanted a celebration of life rather the morning of a death. it is pretty much safe to say mellie is a lost case and cause. further explanation is coming. you were more my 400th review. congrats. pm me a one shot you want or you can pass it along to someone else if you like :)

jetes: happiness is on the way!

joanne: thanks so much! and dont get #ShfitzFaced on the marterrys! i dont pack ppl around in their drunken state lol

ghjasam: a celebration of life! not funeral :)

* * *

"Baby?" Fitz called out. He looked in the bedroom, finding an empty bed. Maybe she was up! Maybe she had come back to him.

"Olivia, honey?" Fitz looked around a little more before he felt a warm breeze. He looked around the corner. He could see her little feet dangling off the lounge chair. He stepped out on the balcony just as a breeze was blowing. The warm air tussled his hair in a way that made him shiver. It reminded him of the way Olivia used to shake his hair out of place so his curl could pop out. He smiled before looking down to his Livvie.

"Olivia baby, I'm so happy you're out of bed."

She stared straight ahead without a word. She didn't even blink to let him know she'd heard him.

"Okay. I'll just talk and you can listen. The trials are coming up. The press is ravenous for info. And I'm missing my girl. I know you're hurting and I'm hurting too. You never told me what happened while you were custody. Or how you felt when you got out. You never talked about your feelings on Mellie and Edison. I need you Livvie. I can't do this alone. Teddy has been asking for you. He hasn't seen you. He keeps calling your name. Karen keeps wanting to see you so she can take you shopping. She swears it's all you need. Gerry says you need a swift kick in the butt. Your team keeps asking to see you. But I can't. I can't let any of them see you like this. This isn't the Olivia they know. This isn't the Olivia I know. You take as much time as you need to get better. But please get better soon. This family can't last without you." Fitz kissed Olivia on her temple before stepping back inside.

What he didn't see was Olivia wiping the tears from her eyes. She would come around soon. She just needed time.

* * *

"Liv is still in the bed. She refuses to get up."

"What are we going to do, Dad? Liv is not coping well."

"I know. Cy? Have you talked to her?"

"No. I go in and she doesn't even move. Barely breaths."

Fitz, Cyrus, Gerry, Karen and Teddy sat around the dinner table trying to figure out a way to get Olivia out of her slump. After the celebration service a couple of weeks back, Olivia hit a downward spiral. She refused to eat, wouldn't get out of bed for three days at a time, responded in grunts only. She cried herself to sleep every night. Her already petite frame was treading the line between 80lb deathly ill and 95lb malnutrition line. Fitz was finally able to work his way up to getting her to eat brunch and maybe a fruit at night. And she was at least drinking water and juices. Unbeknownst to her, Fitz started sneaking vitamins in her juice and food to try to sustain her health. Things were dicey for a while but they were looking up now. Well minus her still not getting out of the bed.

"It's been a month, Dad. We have to do something." Karen pleaded. "We just can't let her kill herself."

Everyone's head jerk in Karens direction in disbelief. Her face flushed with shame.

"What? You all were thinking the same thing. I just had enough courage to say it."

"What are we going to do about the press? We haven't released a statement about the Olivia and Edsion. About Jake's murder. About Mellie's arrest. But most importantly about that other _scandal_." Cryus hissed out.

"Kids, why don't you go watch a movie? I'll be in there in a minute."

The kids looked to each other, sharing a look. Gerry reached for another taco as Karen crossed her legs picking up her tea cup, sipping it slowly.

"Gerry, Karen. I said go, now."

"Hey Gerry, you wanna know something really wierd?" Karen asked.

"What's that Karen?" Gerry said with a mouth full of food.

"That Daddy thinks we're dumb. That he thinks after all this time we have hung out with him and Olivia that we don't get it. After a month of sneaking to watch the news and logging onto TMZ on Uncle Cy's computer that we don't know that he and Olivia are sleeping together. Like we couldn't put two and two together and figure out the baby that she miscarried was his. That from the moment we heard the report about Olivia sneaking out the house to her 'alleged' affair having lover that we didn't immediately know it was him."

"I know Karen. Or get this one: about how every night Dad acts like he's going to the guest bedroom when we ALL know he is sneaking into 'Liv's' bedroom. Or the fact that they have been having this affair since the trail and that's partly why Mellie is such a bit-"

"Okay, I get the picture." Fitz said cutting Gerry off. He knew what he was getting ready to say and while he agreed it still was not right.

"Guys, I'm sorry you had to figure that out on your own. I should have come to you and explained. I should have...you shouldn't have to go through that. Not by yourself. I guess I was so preoccupied. I'm sorry. I know I have not been the best Dad but I hope you can forgive me and know that I was trying my best. Grandpa was never...he didn't show love so I'm still kinda learning how to be a good Dad. Just don't give up on me." Fitz wept looking at the table.

"Dad, chill. We are okay. Mom's a bitch anyway."

"Karen!" Fitz roared.

"Damn!" Gerry jeered.

"Gerry!" Fitz directed his anger toward his son. "What has gotten into you two?"

The kids ignored him as Karen celebrated and Gerry grudgingly pulled out his wallet. He handed Karen a $20 bill. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What is going on?" Fitz question the Grant children.

"Karen and I made a bet. I said I could call Mom a bitch in front of you. After I kept trying and you kept cutting me off, she got in the bet too. Just so happen, tonight was the night she got the privilege to refer to Mom in her true form before I had the chance."

"That's enough. I don't want to hear anymore. I am very disappointed in both of you. Go to the family room. I'll be in to speak with you in a minute after I calm down." Fitz huffed in angry.

"Sorry Dad." Karen whispered.

"Yea, sorry Dad." Gerry stood up walking off with Karen.

It was quiet at the table before Cyrus chuckled. "I've been itching to call Mellie a bitch since I met her."

"I've called her one to her face before." Fitz boasted.

Cyrus raised his eyes in a mixture of disbelief and surprise.

"Okay, so she was sleeping and probably didn't hear me. But I called Mellie a bitch and lived to tell about it."

"When are you going to tell the kids you were just playing?"

"They let me live in absolute turmoil for years while they knew about Olivia and I. I'll let them sweat this one out a bit.

* * *

A few days later, Fitz rushed into his and Olivia's bedroom.

"Olivia?"

Silence.

"Baby? I need your help with something."

Silence.

"The nanny has the flu. She can't come in. I have a meeting in the Sit room with Cy. Karen and Jerry are at school. James is busy. Can you watch Teddy?" Fitz really didn't want to leave Teddy with Olivia. She wasn't...stable enough yet. "Baby, I'll understand if you're not up to it. I can get Lauren or someone else to watch him. Maybe Tom."

Olivia lightly taped his side of the bed. That was answer enough. Fitz walked out the room before coming back in.

"Teddy be good for Livvia." He kissed the boy's head sitting him in the bed with some toys. "Baby, I'll be back as soon as I can. Afterward, we need to talk." He leaned down, kissing Olivia's lips not really expect a reaction. He check on Teddy one more time before he left the room.

Teddy eyed Olivia laying next to him. Her eyes were close and she wasn't really moving. She looked a little sick to him. One time his daddy looked like this. He didn't play with him or talk for a really long time. Teddy crawled under the sheet, squeezing his head on the same pillow as Olivia. Olivia eyes opened to the little boy staring at her. The more he stared the more she felt the pain and anger rise in her. But the beauty that was know as Theodore Wallace Grant could wipe out any malice feelings a person could possibly harbor.

Teddy smiled wide with his little rice seed teeth, "Better Mommy." He gave her a kiss and closed his eyes.


	27. Sweet Baby My Unicorn

first off, im soooo tired. please excuse any errors, point them out to me and ill change them :) 430 reviews! Ohh Emm Gee! i love you guys lotta times. so here we are, back again with Payback. im sorry for the large amount of q and a's today. i wanted to make sure i never leave anyone out :) im sad to say this story will be coming to an end. i hope to do it justice with my plot twist to the very end. it is going to mindfuck you like no other. :)

q and a's

fitzisgold-win: first off, BEST NAME EVER! lol i wish shonda and i were related! if we were i would guilt her into letting me be a writer on the show lol but thank you so much for reading and loving the story. i really love writing it. i just want to say, get ready for the next few chapters. ill have a few fillers but oh boy, just you wait. :)

mmrb0908: aint it tho? it is sad. :( happiness coming...soon

joanne: it's the summer and the struggle is real! we have no choice but to stick together! cute little teddy is so fun to write. i could really see things happening this way WHEN olitz finally get their shit together on the show lol olivia will start to slowly come out. do worry

kelleekellkell: awww thanx! that line just came to me one night and im really glad i decided to go with it.

ghjasam: jerry and karen, is not having olitz shit lol they know whats up. they know whats happening after fitz "goes to his room for the night" lolzz

kelsey: teddy can make her loss worse or help her heal, we will see :)

daprinces: first off, let me love you! im pretty sure you're a girl and that's cool. if you are always this cool, i will so go girl/girl for you lol now to be serious, teddy is laying the charm on thick. but he knows something isn't right. he just wants mommy to be better! aww imma cry..excuse me...lol

angchick: oh you are going to eat those words later on. i have a plot twist coming that will either have you giving me a stand o or lighting your pitchforks :) lol teddy..oh teddy. so adorable so perfect of a moment. they will be happy... eventually

lagub: poor fitz needed to get to a meeting. karen and jerry is gone, cy was in the meeting with him, the nanny was sick, the only other person was liv. i hope everything is okay when he comes back.

lorenemichelle: "it is any wonder she hasn't run away from the all" interesting statement...

scandalfanatic: i had you hooked from the beginning? how happy am i? lol fitz is trying to give her space but the question is when is it enough? when does he need to stand up to olivia and tell her to get up and stop all the sadness? we shall see.

chocolate: gerry is like the frat boy fitz. teddy more of the sweet panty dropper, even at such a young and tender age lol fitz is giving space but he can't let her stay like that too much longer.

msattitude: we needed a happy moment. teddy was a great vessel for that. we need valley moments to celebrate mountain top moments!

marie: teddy was perfect. i loved that scene

23sml: and because you read and review, you rock more! :)

considerithandled: awesome name! teddy, i wish he was mine!

mackg: i am ready, i think lol here's the next chapter :)

* * *

"Loren, I'm going up to the residence to check on Olivia and Teddy."

"I'll alert you if you're needed, Sir." She answered back with a knowing smile.

"Loren, you shouldn't smile so big. You might lift the White House off the ground." Fitz teased.

She laughed while she shuffled some papers, "Sir, I can find some work to be done if you keep pestering me."

"Oh no, I should get moving then." He chuckled while Tom winked at Loren on the way out.

The elevator opened, revealing the residence in a complete uproar. The Secret Service tripped and climbed over random things that were turned over. They were yelling at each other while tossing things around even more.

Fitz turned around to Tom, "What's going on?"

Tom baffled, answered "I don't have a clue, Sir. Stand behind the corner for security reasons. I need to make sure you're safe."

Tom studied the scene in front of him before finally catching an agent passing by, "Vinnici, what is going on?"

The younger man stopped in front of Tom, ran his hands through his hair before sighing frustrated. "The kook left."

"The koo-what? Who is that? Who's gone?"

"The crazy chick. Olivia. She's gone. And so is the future drunk."

"What? Who?"

Vinnici rolled his eyes, "She kidnapped the kid."

Tom's face reddened with angry the more the rookie explained. The more flamboyant he got. The more colorful adjective he used to describe Olivia and Teddy. The more ignorant he sound. More hatred built up inside, raging, threatening to bubble out. Before he could catch himself, he punched the younger inexperienced agent in the nose, effectively shattering it. The man fell to the ground yelping in pain, screaming in agony. Tom turned to Fitz, to explain his actions but found an empty foyer.

"Damn it." Tom yelled at no one in particular. The elevator dinged, signaling t going back downstairs. He jogged to the steps taking them two at a time. Fitz didn't jog everyday like Tom did. And for that reason alone, he figured he would find him soon. He couldn't have gotten that far.

Tom called down to the gate, letting Morris now not to let anyone out before checking them throughly. When Morris asked what should he look for, Tom just answered he'd know it when he saw it.

Tom tried calling the President's personal cell phone number numerous times before calling Cyrus.

"What do you mean the President is missing?...What do you mean he isn't the only one?...What do you mean Olivia and Teddy are missing? How did that happened when Olivia has an agent and Teddy has an agent? How does a woman with a questionable mental state slip away from two Secret Service Agents?"

Tome held the phone in silence.

"Meet me in front of the Jackson portrait in three minutes." Cyrus yelled, hanging up the phone.

Tom sighed. He was so fired.

Olivia was missing? Teddy was missing? Fitz looked around the foyer before pressing the elevator button, he would find her. He had too. He looked over seeing the opposite side of the residence completely intact. They hadn't search it yet. She could be there. He turned running down the hall as the elevator door opened. He went room to room. Searching under the beds, calling out either of their names. He never received a response. He concluded the search in the room where it all began. The room that he and Oliva use to share when he was still angry at her. When he was angry at the world. Her stuff still there in the closet, her purse and wallet still on the table. He fingered little trinkets of hers on top of the dresser. Olivia was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. She wouldn't just leave. Although she had left him before, that was before. Things were different now. She wouldn't leave him. They had literally been through hell but they were on their way back. They would make it. They were making it. They have made it. He sighed. He walked to the window looking out at the surrounding scenery. Olivia had not been herself. So why was it so hard to believe she would run? But why take Teddy? Maybe she just wanted to go out for a walk. He looked around more before the answer was there in his face. His phone rung, Tom asked and begging to be told where he was. Giving Fitz the heads up that Cyrus was on the warpath. Fitz mumbled a location before dashing out the door. He knew where she was.

* * *

"Are you sure he said that?"

"I'm positive, Sir. I will meet up with the President then I will personally bring him to your office."

"You do that. I have a major bone to pick with Mr. MIA." Cyrus hissed, walking off in a dark cloud.

Tom let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He shook his head, running off to meet with the President. He was in so much trouble, it wasn't funny. Not only had he left Teddy and Olivia with two inexperienced agents, he also lost the President. He was in so much trouble. He met up with Fitz at the side door by the backyard of the White House.

"Let me talk to her. I can get a feel of what she's thinking."

"Yes, Sir."

"Tom, it's okay. Things happen. You're okay. Let's just go and make sure Olivia and Teddy are okay too."

Tom smiled gratefully as they walked across the yard, approaching Olivia from behind.

"Olivia?" Fitz asked in caution.

She turned around with baby Teddy in her arms. He was smiling while he splashed in the pool. He saw Olivia smiled at Teddy when squealed. He loved been dunked in the water. He was a natural in the water. Just like a duck...just like Livvie.

"How are you feeling?" Fitz asked trying to dissect her body language and her incoming response.

She paused for a minute, studied the scenery around her, then looked at Teddy letting an illuminating smile shine, "Better than I have in many years."

She wiped away the beads of water in Teddy's face but giggled when he tried to lick the water from her fingers.

"No drink drink. This water is dirty. You want juice?" Olivia cooed.

The boy nodded his head quickly with a smirk. Even at his tender age, he was using the Grant charm on her and she was fully aware of it. She floated back to the steps on her back with Teddy hanging onto her neck, squealing. She carefully climbed out the pool, with Teddy on her hip. Fitz studied her body as he followed behind her. Her body had gone through several changes since she came back after the ordeal. Her body had to heal from the injuries and almost all of them did when she went through her depressed stage. The only injury left was her arm but it no longer required the hard cast but a softer one. One she decided not to take off when she got in the pool today. She wore a white and pink one piece swimsuit with basically no material to covering her back and a scoopneck front. She may have still been a few pounds lighter than Fitz wanted but she never looked any more lovelier and sexy.

Seeing his Daddy so close, Teddy cried out him, instantly wanting to be held.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He cried out.

"Hold on baby boy. Let's get your juice first, then we can play with Daddy. Maybe he'll swim later with us"

Olivia prepared the juice box, hand it Teddy, then handed him to Fitz. The little boy was content for a moment before making a fuss, "Daddy no have juice box."

Olivia opened both her and Fitz a juice box. "There now we all have one."

Teddy sipped on his juice as the adult met eyes. They reconnected and realigned themselves for a moment before either one decided to speak again.

"Sweet Baby."

"My unicorn."

They stared at each other once more, getting lost in the moment. They slowly smiled, both let the other know it would be okay. They would be okay.

"We couldn't find you and Teddy. Everyone in the White House was looking for you."

"No one thought to look outside?" She asked amused.

"Apparently not. I only found you because I was standing on the balcony in the residence." He said with a smile.

Olivia giggled again, "Do you have any more meetings this afternoon?"

"Nope, I cleared my schedule." His eyes never leaving hers since they first meet.

She eyed his suspiciously and unbelieving. He wouldn't just cancel his entire afternoon. Cyrus wouldn't let him.

"Tom?" Olivia said with her eyes still on Fitz, "Can you call Loren to confirm the President's schedule for this afternoon?" Fitz smiled as they continued to eye each other.

Tom stepped to the side talking into his sleeve. He cleared his throat, "The President's schedule was cleared at his request, ma'am."

"Does Cyrus know about this..."request" of the President's?"

Tom whispered into his sleeve again, "Yes ma'am he does."

"Thank you, Tom." She said with a smile.

"Satisfied, mi lady?" Fitz asked with a smirk.

"Yes Sir, Mr. President."

"Don't do that to me Liv. We have Teddy and we're outside. The press corps doesn't need to report our sexcapade near the pool."

"Oh, really? Damn, there goes my welcome back party." She said reaching for a ham sandwich she made for her and Teddy's outing.

"Sammy, Mommy! Sammy!"

Olivia watched Teddy fight Fitz to get to the sandwich. Olivia stood to her feet making silly faces at the baby. She reached out for Teddy, broke a piece of her sandwich, and fed small pieces to Teddy. She walked around the pool, bouncing him lightly on her hip.

Fitz stood still, watching Olivia and Teddy. What happened in the space of 5 and a half hours? She was damn near catatonic but now...now she was walking around smiling, swimming in the pool. Well the best she could with the cast still on her forearm. She was giggling and playing with Teddy and generally...better. She said she was better and I actually believe her. Her mood, a complete turn around. Olivia, who everyone were afraid to let Teddy around her, was better. Teddy is what seemed to pull her out of her spell. Look at them! They were interacting as if they were biologically connected. Like Teddy was her son and Olivia was his-Fitz stopped. How had he missed that?

"Did he just call you Mommy?" he asked with tears rolling slowly down his face.

She heard the emotional in his voice. She turned around, walking into his embrace. "He did and I've been happy ever since. I hope he does it often because hearing him call me Mommy everyday...it's going to be great."

Fitz smiled through his tears whispering, "...and it's going to be great..."

They stood in the embrace, Fitz wrapping his arms around Olivia as she rest against his chest. Little Teddy even sensed the emotional moment, snuggling into Olivia's arms as he laid on her chest. They just stood there and waited. Waited for the tears to stop and whispers to begin.


	28. I'm tired of fighting you

#HiHelloHowAreYou i am tired. between class in the morning, work and night and insomnia in between, my body is just tired but don't fear, an update is here. i hope this chapter is good. i kinda just banged this on out on the top of my head. please let me know if he sucked or if you liked it.

:::this chapter id dedicated to xarigrey and gladiatornprada jut because yall my gladiator family. my little annoying sister who i try and harm and my momma who im scared of. lave yall!

q and a's

lakersallday: hmm i wonder what bball team you like lol here is your update and im glad you like

lagub: youre welcome. i hope you like this one.

kelleekellkell: teddy is such a cutie! :)

ghjasam: livvie will be okay i promise and unlike shonda i dont go back on promises lol

daprinces: teddy call her mommy was...ahh my heart. im not crying. i have dust in my eyes. and even tho youre a chic, i love you lotta time still :)

kelsey: she will struggle a little more. but she will be okay. no rush

evoria: aww i love you too! we're getting married! do i get a ring? lol

fitzisgold-win: aww your review made my heart smile! so sweet thank you. shonda...i have faith in her. she can make up that olitz reunion then breakup to me. and getting olivia's background will be make me happy. thank you for waiting patiently :)

mmrb0908: ***hug*** itll be okay :)

limepalm: thanks

chocolate: rowan must have tampered with your computer lol damn b6-13 lol thank you lotta times for review. teddy is pulling his early mack moves tho lol

marie:aww thanks!

oceans00711: the gerry knowing thing will be addressed next chapter. i f'd that up so i can totally fix it hopefully. lol edison/mellie are sucky ppl lol whoo the picture that cy orchastarted just wait for...nobody talks about liv and teddy in front of tom

mack: take a gander at this chapter!

guest: awww thank you. im glad you found me too. welcome to the party :)

* * *

And did the whispers start. The whispers, by the end of the day, had began as full out shouting and screaming. Mostly from Cyrus.

"Are you two crazy? Are you two really out, the PUBLIC, hugged up together? Sir, do you even what this? To be President? Do you want to pass a parks and recs bill? Because at this rate, you wouldn't be able to get the country to agree with you to prosecute Casey Anthony for murdering another child even if it was on tape! That's how fair in the dumps you're approval rating will be this time tomorrow.

And you, Olivia, I'm glad to see you're feeling better. You're talking and eating and drinking. Oh how did I know that? The Post has a picture of you eating a ham sandwich with Teddy. How cute. Now that you're feeling better, we are going to do an interview. You are going to talk until you are blue in the face and you two are going to deny, deny, deny. I want so much denying in this interview that the country will forever condemn the newspapers that so foolishly "reported" about your relationship.

You two have been the bane of my existence since I walked in on you two. You two have been the bane of my existence since Olivia joined the campaign. You two have been the bane of my existence since I've met you two and decided something was in you that I could cultivate. I don't care how you two do it, but you will end this. You will end it NOW and you will tell the country LIVE that you two were never together, never will be together. You two will NEVER cross paths again. Not here in the White House. Not here in Washington DC. Not on the east coast. Not in the United States. Not in this world. Not in your own personal thoughts. Not even when we all die. If one of you go to Heaven, the other is going to hell. You two are DONE. Make. It happen." Cyrus turned around, ordering Loren to set up the live press conference.

Fitz and Olivia sat stone face, looking straight ahead where Cyrus once stood. It was quiet in the room for several moments. The sheer intensity of Cyrus still slowly leaving the room. But suddenly, they started to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a giggle. The giggles turned into laughs. The laughs into a full-out hooting and hollering. Once they were able to control themselves, they wiped their tears away and fixed themselves.

"He is angry!" Olivia observed.

"He's past angry. He is also demented."

Olivia didn't immediately agree. Fitz turned to study her face. Did she really let Cyrus get to her...again? Olivia giggled.

"Cyrus has always been a little crazy. Usually he knows what he's talking about."

"Olivia-"

"I'm not going back on my word. It's going to be great. We just need to hold back on the 'Hey America, guess what?' interview until a later date. But in the mean time, I don't what you to have any question or any doubt that I love you with all my heart and we will get the happy, normal ever after we want. Just give it time."

Fitz looked into Olivia brown eyes. The chocolate river flowing with love and happiness and uncertainty, "And it's going to be great." He added.

* * *

"Quinn, I need you to bring me my off white suit with the pale blue silk shirt and my matching blue pumps. Can you do than for me and have it here in...say thirty minutes?"

"I can. Is everything okay?"

"Yea. I guess. We are doing the interview tonight. We're going to answer questions about Mellie and Edison and our relationship."

"Oh, you guys are coming out finally? It's about time-"

"No, Quinn. We aren't. It's just not good optics right now."

"But Olivia-"

"No buts. We just can't"

"I'll be over soon with your things."

Olivia ended the call. She walked on the balcony in thought. Cyrus was right. Who was she and Fitz kidding? There was no way they would be able to do a small interview answering only questions about Mellie and Edison without answering questions about her relationship with Teddy and her relationship with Karen and Gerry and with him. This is bad. Really bad. The reporters words played on repeat in her head, "When you're lover is the President, every inch of you is a scandal." While she made a joke about it earlier on, some small little baby reporter actually said it in a blog along with the picture of her, Teddy and the President in an embrace. She had officially done the very thing she said she wouldn't, become a legitimate scandal towards Fitz's presidency. She had to fix this.

"Fitz-"

"Don't. I can see the wheels turning in your head. I could see as much as you tried to make me believe earlier you were with me that you weren't. You want to deny. Fine, whatever. I'm tired of fighting you. I hate that I love you so much that I can't walk away. You are it for me. If I can't have you, them I'll be alone. I don't want anyone else. It's you or nothing. So we will deny. I know the routine. No need to go over it. If I get lost, I'll follow you're lead. You know what you're doing. You singlehandedly turned my election campaign around right?" Fitz turned away from her without another word. Later on, Tom came to get her when it was time for the interview. She tried to pull Fitz to the side to remind him of little things but he kept escaping her.

After Fitz and Olivia walked through the abridged version of what happened to Mellie, Edison, Jake and Olivia, Kimberly Mitchell turned her direct line of question to Olivia.

"Olivia, what do you say to those who demonize you? Those who call you names and say you broke up a happy home?"

Olivia thought for a moment before glancing round the room. Fitz sitting next to her on the couch, with a respectable amount of space between them. Kimberly Mitchell seated right off to the left side of them. Cyrus stood directly behind the camera willing her to speak. Willing her to deny like she was suppose too. Loren stood to the right of Cyrus clutching her clipboard with the ever-present sweet and loving smile. She looked over to Fitz. He smiled a bit but underneath it, Olivia could see the tensed sadness.

"Olivia?" Kimberly asked again.

"I think it's unfair. They don't know what is true and what is not. You see one moment-in-time in a photo and you believe what is portrayed. The photo that was printed in The Post was not an accurate description of the relationship between Teddy and President Grant. After my disappearance, I suffered a miscarriage. I was upset and sad and confused and depressed. Teddy was instrumental in pulling me out of my funk. Karen and Gerry have been very loving and caring and sensitive to my situation. For obvious reasons, I don't want to go back to my home yet. It holds ill-will and ill-feelings. So what do I say to those who think I broke up a happy home, I say you're an idiot. First Lady Grant and President Grant were never happy. They were happy to you because I told them to do it. If you want to demonize me, go ahead. Because at the end of the day, when Karen and Gerry comes home from school. After Teddy has taken his nap and watch his Baby Einstein videos. After Fitz walked out the Oval and retire to the residence, we ALL will sit down and have family dinner. We will sit and talk about our day. We will sit and laugh over a meal me and the kids cooked together. Fitz and I will check homework and make sure it's done correctly. We will do this because we are a family. We're in this together." Olivia looked to Fitz with tears in her eyes.

"And it's going to be great." Fitz added with tears running down his face.


	29. And We Want to Know Now

omg! 2,500! im tired. please excuse errors. im hella tired and im converting a new gladiator at this very moment. he is an awesome guy and i hope to learn more about him. heehee well enough about my non existant love life or possibly looking up love life, on to the story! oh yea, **this is NOT the end of the story!**

q and a's

oceans00711: america can be bitches sometimes but we shall see later on. lolzzzz not this chapter but maybe next chapter

guest: thanks!

daprinces: cyrus better slow down. i can't wait to write more!

guest: lakers in this piece! lol and thanks :)

fitzisgold-win: i don't have the ability to can or can't at this point with olivia and fitz and mellie and cyrus. ugh lol my feels!

evoria: awww! read the last part of this one! its so cute ^_^

lorene: liv like, step back fitz, imma handle your lightweight lol

msattitude: liv has grown a pair of nuts! no fall out...yet lol

auntdee: youre welcome.

kelleekellkell: me too!

galen: no backtracking! i promise :) boldness is something i like!

mackg4: aww! *blush* olivia took the reigns to that pony and rode it ALL the way to town lol

lagub: ohh liv standing up to her man is...my heart is melting! :)

marie: im all about olitz bravery! SR clearly doesn't feel the same way lol jkjk hope you love this chapter

* * *

"What happened to you giving me the scoop? What happened to, 'Don't worry James. When we are ready to come out, you will be out guy. You'll get the scoop. You will get the EXCLUSIVE!" James yelled.

"James-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear, 'Oh, we decided to go with someone else. We decided Kimberly Freaking Mitchell was a better platform. Cyrus thought it would have the stink of a conspiracy if you did it.' I don't want to hear it, Olivia." James paced red in the face.

Olivia waited until he turned around and faced her again. She picked up a folder from the stack on the Resolute Desk. She smiled as she placed it in front of him. He cocked his head to the side, sighed in anger then snatched the folder. He walked away from the desk as he glanced over the sheets of paper. He jerked his head in recognition. Olivia nodded her head with a small smile.

"Olivia."

"The top sheet of paper is the letter of intent to your network, BNC, that we, President Grant and Olivia Pope would like to formally set up a tell all, no holds barred interview. We also request that we will only do it if you, James Novak, is our interviewer. It will be more of an intimate setting. We'll hold it in the residence. I'm thinking the informal family room. The First Children would also like to be involved in the interviewing process as well. It will be an hour-long program with limited commercial breaks. It will be held one week from today. Mainly because the First Family, along with Ms. Pope will be taking a small vacation to clear their minds and prepare for their upcoming future endeavors.

Sheets Two through Four are suggested questions to be asked. Questions we would really like to cover and are more than willing to cover. Question that will help our relationship with the American people.

On Sheet Five, those are questions we nor the children will answer. You ask them, we shut not only the interview down but also you as a reporter, no offense."

"None taken." James added nonchalant.

"What I am about to tell you is off the record and only friend to friend. From one of your closet friends, confidant and the Godmother of your child."

"Of course."

"We have a huge announcement. One that I am sure America is asking themselves a million times over right now."

"And that is?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Olivia said crossing her hands in front of her.

"Oh come on, Olivia! Give me something!"

She chuckled, "James, I've given you at least 35 somethings to work with. Read your questions, come up with your own. Go, work!"

"Oh, Olivia. Thank you so much. Thank you as a reporter. But most importantly, thank you as a friend. I'm honored that you entrust me with this interview. Thank you."

James begin grabbing his things whispering ideas and nonsense to himself. "I need to have Cy watch the baby tonight while I work. Ugh. He won't be able to. He's dealing with the 'end of his life.' Oh, Ella. I guess I can work while she sleeps. But she's getting bigger. She's always on the move. I can't just leave her alone."

"James, she can come with us to Camp David. You'll be preparing for the interview. Cyrus will be here surely wanting to die, so it's not a problem. I will take care of her. I can handle it."

"I've been meaning to ask. How are you with...everything?"

Olivia took in a deep breath, shutting her eyes as the pain tried to resurface. "I'm...fine. The pain is still here...there...hiding underneath the surface. But I've lived with pain my entire life, so I'll be okay."

"Hunny, you didn't eat. You didn't sleep. You didn't talk. You just laid in the bed forever. You shut yourself off to the world. You are internalizing your pain. You are going to crack. Look, you're crying."

"James, today I'm crying because I still grieve for my daughter. Once I work through it, I'll be fine. Having Teddy with me helps me. He shows me that I am worth something. That I am worthy of the life that God has given me. So, you will pack for Ella, she will come with us and you will prepare. We will do the interview, you will be fab and...life will go on."

James grasped her hand with a smile, "Yes, it will."

* * *

Karen and Gerry stood in the living area of the residence waiting for Liv to get back. She said she had a meeting downstairs but promised it would be twenty minutes at the most. After the ordeal known as "Olivia's Vacation" the kids had given Olivia her space. Then when she refused to get out of bed and refused to eat, they backed away even more. When they read about her outing with Teddy on , before they were denied internet access, they decided now was the time to sit down and have the talk with her. Everyone skirted around the issue with them when it came to their mother. If they could depend on getting the truth from anyone, it would be Olivia.

"Hey guys. Did you time me?" Olivia joked.

"No, we didn't. We waited patiently. We know you wouldn't lie to us, Liv." Karen said setting up the conversation.

"Well, I'm glad you belive in me kiddos. So you guys wanted to talk?" Olivia sat down in between the two kids.

"We want to know why Mom is not here." Gerry questioned.

"We want to know why no one around us speaks about her." Karen jumped in.

"We want to know why everyone walks on eggshells around you." Gerry added.

"We want to know why you got so sad and didn't come out your room." Karen suggested.

"We want to know why you're all of a sudden better." Gerry challenged.

"We want to know why Dad asked if we would be willing to do an interview with Uncle James next week." Karen commented.

"We want to know why we are going on a family vacation when Dad finishes up in the oval office later." Gerry stated.

"And we want to know now." Karen declared, finishing the double team job on Olivia.

Olivia didn't response. She sat quietly, trying to decide how to go worth with this conversation. Are these questions that should wait until they were together as a family? Should she answer them from her point of view? Should she sugar coat the truth from them? Should she be brutally honest? Her mouth bunched to the side, eyes tracing the pattern in the ceilings paint, willing herself to find an answer. How does she become the fixer in this situation?

"Kids," Olivia started.

"Olivia, we aren't little anymore. We know when stuff is going on. You don't think we notice when our internet usage has been denied? You don't think we notice when news channels and pop culture channels suddenly "go missing" from the channel lineup? We know things Liv. We know something big happened to you. You came back bruised and your arm in a cast. You were different. You were cold towards us. You're never cold to us." Karen said, shedding light on the pain they endured.

"Please Liv, we're trusting you. Please tell us the truth." Gerry insisted.

"Kiddos, I went through some personal stuff. Me and you Dad went through personal stuff. All of us as a family, went through a lot of stuff. If you want the truth, I'll give you the truth. It's not pretty. It's hard, and rough and mean and painful. I want to spare you both as long and as much as I can. I like you with your innocence. I don't want to rip you from your childhood and child-like thoughts."

"What? You mean like the bet we had to call Mom a bitch?" Gerry asked.

"Gerry, your Dad told me about that. Don't make me get a switch."

Gerry's eyes went big. "Yes, ma'am." He answered.

"So you want the truth, I'll give you the abridge version because we are short on time okay?"

The kids nodded their head, getting comfortable on the couch, ready to listen. She laid the story out as best she could without giving too much detail. She covered how Edison and Mellie and Jake were all in on a plan to hurt her. How their Dad saved her and how Mellie and Edison would be going to jail for a very long, long time. She explained how the lost of a child affects a person and how she went through a mini depression. She also told the kids about Teddy calling her Mom, effectively pulling her out of her painful and sorrow filled drowning. She explained how things were going to get crazy, even more than it already was, after the interview. Fitz hadn't decided if they all would take a trip to Camp David after the interview but for sure, the kids and Olivia would be going. Fitz really wanted the family to get together and just enjoy their time before the interview aired. That was the point of the vacation.

The kids sat quietly after the story. Karen, tucked into Olivia's side, was crying silently. Gerry, coiled like a cobra, was ready to strike at the first thing that set him off.

"So all of this is Mom's doing? Her idea? Her choice? Her payback to you for falling in love with Dad?" Karen asked for clarification.

Gerry shot to his feet, swiping all the dishes and cups off the coffee table. "I knew this had Mom's stink all over it. I know she was a sick and evil BITCH!"

"Fitzgerald! You will stop this language, now. I don't care how upset you are at your Mom but you will not disrespect her either." Olivia reprimanded him.

"Olivia, are you listening to yourself? She messed up your life. She basically had you beat, nearly raped and killed...twice! She played her hand in the death of my baby sister. She KILLED Natalia. Killed her! I'm not letting her get away with this. I'm not going to sit by and say poor Mom, all she ever wanted was love. No, she wanted power and didn't care who she had to mow down to get it, including me and Karen. We all know about the Amanda Tanner crap and how Teddy got here. Since Mellie cares about herself, I won't care about her." Gerry hissed out in anger.

"And that's okay." Every head whipped around towards the door. Fitz stood against the door frame. "Gerry, it's okay to feel that way. I don't like what Mellie did to you and Karen and Teddy and Liv and Nattie. I don't like how she played with me. But she is behind us now. We will not let the actions of someone else determine how we live and the choices we make. Mellie has messed up her life. Don't let her take you down with her."

Gerry looked around, trying to keep up his hard exterior. Olivia traced the circles on the back of Karen's shirt as she openly wept into her side. Fitz walked to Gerry, pulling the young man into his chest.

"I'm sorry, son. I'm so sorry." Fitz whispered over and over in his son's ear.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Fitz asked. They were laying across the bed in the master suite at Camp David.

"As ready as I will ever be. I want this Fitz. I want us. And I will not stop at anything to get what I want. If I have to tear down every person in our way, I will. We will have out day. We will have our life together."

"The kids are doing better."

"I'm sorry about that Fitz. They pulled me aside and wanted the truth. I couldn't just blow them off. I had to explain this to them."

"It seemed like they took it well."

"Yea, I guess."

"Livvie, they are not dumb kids. They know their mother is not a good woman. They know she is conniving and power-hungry. They know she likes to play with everyone as if they are pawns in her personal game of chess."

"I know but they're kids-"

"-who were forced to grow up early. They will be okay. They are fighters. They are Grants...Pope-Grants to be exact."

Olivia whirled around to face Fitz. The tears flowed down her face, wetting her shirt as they fell. Her mind was no longer pacing in circles. It was running in circles. Could he really mean what she thought he meant? Maybe he meant it as a solidarity thing. They would stand as a family. Yea, that what it was. He just wanted to add her to the family. She kissed his cheek as she started to roll over. Before she could get to far away, Fitz gripped her hand and pulled her back. He frowned slightly, why had she not said anything? Was she upset? Maybe she thought it was dumb idea.

"Livvie,"

"Fitz, thank you for the pep talk. We'll be fine."

"Livvie, I'm serious. They may not be Pope-Grants now, but they will be. And so will our other kids."

"Other...kids...Pope-Grants...Fitz, what are you talking about?" Olivia asked confused.

"I wanted to talk to the kids about this but, when we get married, the kids names will be Karen, Gerry and Teddy Pope-Grant. We are in this together, right? We're a family."

Olivia tackled Fitz with force, wrapping her arms around his neck. The love and acceptance that she felt from this suggestion was more than anyone could ever give her. Her parents royally screwed her up as a child. But they didn't matter. They died a long time ago and because of that, the world was a better place. They kissed slowly, letting this moment sink in. They would get married eventually, and if the kids agreed everyone would have the same last name. They would truly be a family.

Olivia and Fitz walked hand in hand back to the patio where the children where. Karen and Gerry were playing cards at the table, most likely teaching each other how to cheat. The sun was shining and the grey clouds that once held them hostage were now floating away. There is always sunshine after the rain. They just had to endure the storm first. And while the storm that was known as the Olivia Pope: Mistress of the President scandal was still swirling, they never felt more closer as a family. Fitz pulled Olivia from her thoughts with a stifled chuckle. She glanced over to where he was looking, now with Karen and Gerry doing the same.

There in the hammock, lay Ella with her head in Teddy's lap. He patted her hair, as if he was imitating the soothing touch over a forehead. His other hand rested on top of her belly, with her arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes were closed, as if in deep thought. As if he were working out life's hardest and most challenging problems and questions. Ella's yawning brought him out of his trance.

He smirk with the Grant charm, "Hi."

Ella smiled, "Hi."


End file.
